The Troll Dancer
by riverajocabed1
Summary: Nutcracker parody. Anna/Poppy was a regular girl celebrating a regular holiday with her regular family. That is until everyone is gifted a troll doll that holds more than they think and come from a magical kingdom full of sweets and dancing.
1. Introduction

**CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE! This chapter is here as an introduction for the characters. Also an announcement for my Tragic Valentines readers, I'll be putting that story on hold TEMPORARILY! I will come back after the holidays! Promise! So this is a parody of the Nutcracker. Right now the characters are using their real names instead of their troll names. What are their real names?**

 **Anna - Poppy**

 **Gwen - Suki**

 **Ron- Cooper**

 **Aino - Satin**

 **Caroline - Chenille**

 **Kunal - Guy Diamond**

 **James - Biggie**

 **Walt - Smidge**

 **Albert - Fuzzbert**

 **Basically their voice actors names! Albert being an exception. Reasons aren't important. Just know they'll be called by their troll names later on in the story.**

 **Narration**

Once Upon a Time, A young girl named Anna lived with her small family in her humble home. She was cared by her loving single father and only little sister Gwen. The two young girls loved to celebrate every holiday after holiday, but their favorite had to be the most jolly of them all. Christmas! Yes the girls loved to celebrate this day every year ever since they were young. Their mother use to celebrate with her daughters every year. Making sugar crystals, to gracefully dancing among the ice. And even after their dear mother died, these two girls sticked together like one. Through silent nights and jingle filled days.

 **In a theater**

A girl no older than 26 was nervously waiting back stage. She was pale with pink eyes. Her pink hair was tied up into a neat and tight bun. She wore a ballerina outfit and anxiously waited.

"Nervous little Poppy?" another girl came in. She had very curly hair that was dyed orange and had white headphones that held her hair back.

"You kidding me Gwen? You know I don't like being called Poppy. That's too childish," She responded with a laugh," and as for your question…. I'm absolutely terrified!"

"Next!" she heard the judge's call.

"Good luck Anna," Gwen smiled. Anna smiled back before going on stage. She walked to the middle and introduced herself.

"The names Anna Kendrick and I like to audition for the Nutcracker,"

"Proceed," the judge told her.

 _ **Play the Overturn music**_

Anna took a deep breath in and out. She popped up onto her toes and twirled across the stage. She kept her focus on her balance as each spin got faster. She kept it as steady as she can, while looking very graceful. She attempted a leap in the middle but wobbled on the landing. She gave a nervous smile to the judge hoping that wouldn't affect her. She regained her balance and tried out a few new moves. At one point she made a wrong step causing her to tumble. She quickly regained her balanced and continued with her dance. Anna tried to keep focus on the steps but her balance was already off and only got worse as she kept going. Finally at the end, her foot accidentally tripped over the other making her fall flat off the stage.

 _ **Music scratches off**_

"Are you ok?" the judge looked down to see her.

"Yes!" Anna clumsily got onto her feet and wobbled back onto stage," sorry about that? Should've practiced more."

"Thank you for coming, I'll call you if needed," The judge told her. Feeling very disappointed in herself, she took a bow and quickly made her way out the theater.

"Hey, don't be so down. There's always next year," Gwen caught up with her sister.

"Gwen, you saw me. I completely failed that audition!" Anna sighed," Honestly, professional ballerinas make it seem so effortless. They can easily look like their dancing on clouds."

"Well we can talk about this later. We have a bag of decorations…." Gwen showed her the shopping bags and smirked," And a lonely tree just waiting to have them all over it!"

The girls giggled and continued the walk.

 _ **At a house**_

An old man was on the roof trying to decorate his house with flashing lights. Once he was done he climbed down the ladder and looked at his work. He grabbed two electric cords and plugged them in making his house light up with green and red.

"Haha! Beautiful!" the man proudly looked up at his masterpiece.

"Hey! Peppy!" a neighbor called. Peppy looked at the other side of the street to see another old man waving back at him.

"How you do Mr Gristle!?" Peppy smiled.

"Cute house!" Mr Gristle called out.

"Isn't it! I say it's the best one in the town!" Peppy chuckled in joy.

"Not quite!" Mr Gristle replied. He slammed his cords together making his house light up with all the colors of the rainbow and sparkles fly everywhere. Peppy gawked in great amazement at his house," I got all this on sale! Pretty neat huh?"

"Yea… neat…" Peppy looked back at his house seeing it wasn't as wonderful as he thought.

"Hi dad!" his two daughters passed by.

"Oooh pretty lights," Gwen smiled at the house," Good job dad."

"Thanks sweety…. Oh and Anna!" Peppy stopped his oldest daughter.

"Yea dad?"

"How did the auditions go?"

"Not… the way I expected it to go," Anna cringed at the memory of her performance.

"Sorry to hear that dear. You'll get it next time," Peppy put a assuring hand on her shoulder. Anna sighed in disappointed.

"I don't know dad, I've spent years as a ballerina but I could never get a major role in anything…. Maybe it's time I stopped,"

"No, don't do that sweetheart. I know one of these days you'll make it somewhere big!" Peppy tried to encourage.

"I hope so," Anna was about to leave into the house.

"Is everything ready for the family reunion?" Peppy stopped her before she did.

"Almost, we're just waiting for the twins to show up with their families so we can decorate the tree and cook," Anna answered.

"Alright good. You don't need me right now," Peppy walked to his car.

"Where you going?!" Anna asked.

"To get more lights!" Peppy sped off into the distance.

"Ok then…" Anna shrugged and walked into the house. For the next couple hours, her sister and her cooked the food and prepared the dessert.

"it's been hours, where are they?" Anna was getting impatient. She was trying to stuff a turkey by herself.

"You know them. They go for only one thing and comeout with a arm full," Gwen opened the fridge and took out a plate full of different colored sugar crystals she made. As she started to decorated a gingerbread house with the crystals, Anna was still having trouble with the turkey.

"Why… must… turkey's be… so difficult!?" Anna finally stuffed in the last of the stuffing," There! All done!"

Just then, they heard the door open and close.

"If those are the twins tell them they _better_ have a good excuse for being late!" Anna was clearly upset.

"Not exactly," A male voice replied followed by a girly squeal.

"Ron! You came!" Gwen tackled the guy into a tight hug. This Ron guy was fairly tall. He had dark skin accompanied by some dreads he dyed blue. He wore a pink fuzzy sweater with dark pink stripes and completed the look with a green hat.

"Hey there! Hows my sugar plum doing?" Ron set the girl down giving her a kiss.

"Great! I thought you were visiting your family for the holidays?" Gwen sat back down and decorated the sweets.

"The plane got cancelled but when I saw that the plane coming here was good, I decided to pay you all a visited," Ron placed the bags he had on the table and took out some sweets," And I also gathered some sweets during my travels. Chocolate from Spain, coffee from Arabia, tea from China, and candy canes from Russia!"

"Wow, you travel so much it's a miracle you and Gwen are still engaged," Anna was about to place the turkey in the oven.

"Did you cook the stuffing?" Ron noticed the raw leftover stuffing on the counter. Anna halted and looked at him.

"No, why?"

"Your suppose to cook the stuffing first then stuff the turkey," He explained. Anna stood there looking at her turkey thinking what she just went through.

"Dang it!" Anna slapped it back on the counter and started taking the stuffing out.

 _ **A few hours later**_

A big van parked near the house. A lady with a chenille sweater and a chenille hat came out. She had violet eyes, her hair was painted blue and orbed into a lavender color and finished with pink tips. Another lady came out, this one looked exactly like the first except her eyes were blue. She wore mostly satin. Satin gloves, satin skirt, satin everything.

The two girls were very fashion forward. They loved designing dresses and clothing for everyone. They're nicknames are even based on their favorite fabric, Satin and Chenille.

"Hey Aino, is this the place?" The girl in the chenille outfit asked her twin.

"I have no idea Caroline…." Anio looked at the house in confusion. At the house, Peppy was nailing wooden statues of reindeers and a sleigh on the roof. The entire house was unrecognizable. It was like looking at the inside of a snow globe. Fake trees were planted into the snow, ornaments everywhere, snowmen, a corner that had baby Jesus with his parents and angles. Not to mention all the lights that were hanging.

"Uncle Peppy?!" Caroline looked at him in confusion. Peppy looked down to see the twins.

"Oh! Well isn't it my favorite niece's!" Peppy laughed.

"What are you doing?!" Aino asked.

"I'm decorating!" Peppy chimed.

"O…. K?" Caroline didn't know what to say.

"Anna and Gwen should be inside! They've been expecting you for a while," Peppy told them.

"Alright! Thanks!" the twins went back to the van and opened the trunk. Bags and bags of presents spilled out.

"Kunal! Get the kids out!" Carolina called to her husband. A man dressed in sparkling clothes hopped out of the van. He wore a black jacket entrusted with gems and glittering on the inside. His pants were white with glitter all over and he had white painted hair that completely sparkled in the light. He was so in love with glitter that his family calls him Guy Diamond.

He opened the sliding door letting at least 17 kids trample all over him.

"Well that could've gone better," Kunal spat out some snow and stretched out his back.

"little snowflakes aren't they?" Caroline helped him up and handed him some bags.

"Remind me why we had to take your sister's kids too," The couple walked to the house.

The sun was setting down while the family settled down inside. While Peppy was still fussing over putting up the most lights, the rest were setting up the table to eat.

"When's the food ready!?" a little girl slammed onto the table.

"In a minute sweetheart," Caroline pulled her away from the table and set her with the other kids.

"So you going for child number nine or have you finally decided eight was enough?" Anna teased Caroline as she placed the turkey on the table.

"You know I love children. And besides, Aino isn't any better," Caroline nudged her sister. At the door, a big man dressed as santa came in with two smaller people dressed as elves.

"Ho ho ho! Who's ready for a grand Christmas eve!" the big man cheered.

"Uncle Biggie!" the children ran towards the man and hugged him.

"How sweet, since when did they start calling you uncle Biggie, James?" Kunal laughed.

James was a very close family friend and a rather large man, hence his nickname Biggie, but that was perfect for him to play as Santa every year. He loved children but most of all he loved his dog Mr Dinkles. A small golden retriever that followed James everywhere he went.

With James were two more people dressed as elves. Albert and Walt. Make no mistake, Walt has a masculine voice and name but she is a lady not to mess with. A small one that is. Her friends and family loved to call her Smidge for being the smallest member in the family.

Albert was a very different guy. His green colored hair covered his eyes completely, only letting the bottom part of his face being shown. The boy had a hard time with communication since he is deaf at birth. Because of his hair in his face he gained the name Fuzzbert.

"I brought everyone gifts!" James opened up his sack and took out some pretty wrapped presents. The children jumped up and down to get their hands on the colorful presents," I have many more but that's for others."

"Shouldn't we open presents on Christmas morning?" Gwen asked him. After giving all the kids their gifts, the three walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

"Ah you know kids, they can never wait," Walt took out some more present and handed them around. Anna looked down at her gift. It was wrapped in pink and had a dark pink bow on top. Attach to it was a tag that said, _To Poppy._ She sighed in some disappointment at this nick name. She watched as everyone received a gift. On Gwen's tag it read, _To Suki,_ She didn't mind the name at all. She pulled the lid off and gasped in delight.

"Anna look!" She took out a doll that seemed to resemble a troll. It had red skin and orange hair that was tied in a loose ponytail.

"Troll dolls?" Anna seemed confused.

"Hey look at mine!" Kunal laughed and took out a gray glittering troll with white hair," Little dude isn't even wearing cloths."

"Ooo, ours is connected," Caroline and Aino received theirs in the same box. Their troll dolls were pink and blue with their hair forming a loop.

"This dude is funny looking," Ron chuckled when he saw his troll doll. It was a lama like troll that walked on all four legs.

" Haha very funny James," Walt took hers out. It was the tinest troll doll out of all of them. It was yellow with long blue hair like hers. On the tag it read, _To Smidge,_ " Giving me the smallest."

Albert smiled when he saw his troll. It was a complete hairball with orange little feet poking out from underneath. His tag read, _To Fuzzbert._

"Do you all like it? I thought using your nicknames would make it more memorable," James took out another box and Opened it. Inside was a chubby looking troll. He had blue skin and light blue hair," I even got one for myself!"

"Their wonderful James," Gwen smiled before looking at her sister," Anna you haven't opened yours."

"I want to save it for the morning," Anna said. She looked down at the bag on the ground to see a small tuft of black hair coming out. Out of curiosity, Anna leaned down and pulled on it. Out of the bag came out another troll doll. Except this one wasn't as colorful as the others. It had dark black hair and gray skin. It had a very serious expression painted on his face. It wore a red and yellow uniform like a Christmas soldier," James, who's is this one?"

"Oh, that one is going to my nephew, Justin," James revealed.

"Why is he so…. Different than the other troll dolls?" Anna noticed that unlike the others, This one seemed a lot more serious and less colorful.

"There's a story behind that. You see, this little troll here lost his happiness a long time ago," James started telling the tale," His name was Branch, he use to sing and dance with the other trolls as a child and when he grew up he became the captain of the guards! But one thing was threatening the troll kingdom. The Bergen Queen! She's a cruel hearted queen who hunts down trolls once every year for a holiday… a holiday called Trollstice!"

"What's Trollstice?" A little girl asked. The kids had all gathered around the table to hear the story.

"It's a Bergens one and only holiday! They hunt for the trolls to serve at a feast," after James revealed this the room was full of gasps.

"Who would want to eat these adorable little guys?" Caroline held her troll closer.

"For hundreds of years, trolls have fought for survival. Until one day, the king found a safe and secure place for all the trolls! But not before Branch lost his entire family to the bergens."

"Poor guy," Anna gazed down at the troll doll. She caressed his gray cheek, feeling her heart break for him," His entire family?"

"All but his grandmother. He vows to keep his fellow trolls safe from the bergens, even at the cost of his own life," James finished the story.

"That's a rather depressing story for Christmas," Ron comment.

"Yes it is, but he also teaches others about never letting your fear or anything else get in the way of the things you love," James started to dig into his dinner. As everyone started serving themselves, Anna couldn't look away from Branch. He was rather handsome and different, in a good way.

"Hey, where's dad?" Gwen noticed he was gone.

 _ **Outside on the roof**_

Peppy finally put the finishing touches to the house. The sun had finally set and now was his moment to make his house shine. Anna came out of the house and looked up at the roof.

"Dad! We're going eat! You coming!?"

"Just a second honey!" Peppy finished wrapping the wooden reindeers in lights. He looked at his neighbor's house and smirked,"Hey Gristle! Check this out!"

Peppy plugged in the lights making the house shine like never before. The path of candy canes glowed around Anna and nearly blinded her.

"How's it look!?" Peppy called down to her.

"I'm sure it's beautiful dad!" Anna squinted her eyes and looked away from the house," If I can see it."

"Haha! Now I can say it's the best in the town!" Peppy declared. Not to long after, Anna noticed the electric cords on the floor started to throw sparks around.

"Um… dad?" Anna backed away from it in fear. Soon the bright house flickered and blacked out along with the neighbors of the town. Inside the house was full of children screaming and panic.

"Oh boy," Peppy felt his heart sink. He can tell he was going to be in trouble.

" What did you do?!" Gwen cried out as she and the others came out of the house.

"Sorry honey, I guess I used to much power," Peppy hopped off the roof.

"What do we do? It's freezing out here!" Caroline shivered.

"Can't we start a fire?" Ron suggested.

" there _is_ no fireplace to start a fire," Anna told him. The group desperately looked around for an answer. Their eyes all them landed at Mr Gristles house who had smoke coming from a chimney. Everyone then turned back at Peppy with the exact same idea in mind.

"No…. No no no no…." Peppy refused to enter.

 _ **In Mr Gristles house**_

".. No no no no…." Peppy miserable sat on the couch of his enemy.

"Thanks again for letting us into your home Mr Gristle," Anna thanked the old man.

"It's not a problem. Gristle Jr and his wife Bridget should be here any minute now. They'll help set up the guest rooms for all of you," Mr Gristle served everyone some coco.

"That's very kind of you," Anna smiled politely. She set Branch down on her lap to grab a cup.

"Oh you have a troll doll," Mr Gristle noticed the toy.

"Yea, we all got one,"

"well I so happen to have some bergen dolls with me you know," Mr Gristle walked to the tree he had. He took out a big box and pulled off the lid to reveal two bergen dolls. One was a chubby green male while the other was a chubby lavender female," The boy is for Gristle Jr and the girl is for Bridget."

"Their nice, but aren't the bergens the villains of the story?" Anna remembered the story.

"It sure seems that way, but like I always say, don't assume you know a character until you hear the full story," He placed the gift back under the tree and handed everyone blankets," It'll take a while for my son to come, right now you can all take a rest by the fire."

"Thanks once again," Anna cuddled into her blanket and laid down. She took the Branch doll and held it close to her. She couldn't understand it but she just felt a strong connection towards this troll.

Hours had finally passed and everyone had drifted to a deep sleep. Anna tossed and turned on the couch trying to get to a comfortable position. As she slowly started waking up, she could hear small footsteps scurrying across the room.

"Hmmmm… dad?" Anna slightly opened her eyes to see no one there. Just the Branch doll lying in her arms. She shrugged it off as nothing and went back to sleep. She then felt a light tug on her blanket making it fall off her shoulder. She pulled it back over her shoulder and cuddled with the troll again. Then she felt some slight pressure on her side. She looked up to see once again nothing. Anna laid her head back down on the pillow and looked into her arms. Too her surprise, Branch was gone. Not thinking too much of it, she looked down to see if he fell off. Nope, no where. She sat up and looked around the dark room. Nothing but the fire in the fireplace providing warmth. She looked towards the christmas tree to see nothing abnormal. That is if you count the open gifts nothing abnormal. Wondering what happened, Anna got on her feet and looked down at the gifts. They were all open and empty.

"How did this happen?" Anna looked around the tree. She even noticed a few decorations were missing. She nearly jumped when she heard a crashing sound from the kitchen along with some foot steps. Anna felt her heart start to race. She can see her entire family was in the living room fast asleep. So who's in there? Anna grabbed a vase as a weapon and slowly crept her way towards the kitchen. Careful not to make a sound.

 **So yea! Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you all didn't get to confused with me using different names. Hope to see you all next time.**


	2. War between Trolls and Bergens

**Hello everyone! Hope your having a nice day because I feel like I'm about to ruin it…. Sorry if this chapter doesn't give you all that Christmas feel.**

 **Jpbake - honestly, The Nutcracker is a very simple story. There's a family that gathers around for Christmas. The Uncle comes and gives Clara ( Main Character ) the Nutcracker. In the middle of the night, the toys come to life and battle the rats and the Rat King. They win the the war with Claras help, who also breaks the Nutcrackers curse, so to thank her, the Nutcracker takes Clara to his world where they celebrate the victory. The only thing I don't like is that a majority of the characters, The Sugar Plum Fairy and her partner the Cavalier, The Snow Queen and King, The snowflakes, etc, don't have a story to tell like Clara and The Nutcracker. They just dance during the celebration. But that gives me creative freedom because I get to make a story for them in this parody! Hope you like it!**

 **Reby Montana - Fun fact! While the main focus is the Nutcracker, I'll be adding bits from other classics, The Snow Queen being one of them!**

 **TAP DANCING GIRAF - Well thanks for that image now. Child's Play was my worst nightmare as a kid. And I thought Mr Dinkles would fit him better.**

 **Link Fangirl01 - Yea don't get too comfortable, this chapter is a bit of a downer.**

 **Now off to war I go!**

Anna pressed her back against the wall next to the kitchen entrance. She took a deep breath in to relax her racing heart and build up the courage she needed. Once she felt ready, she jumped into the kitchen with her vase pointing in front as protection. She carefully looked around the place trying to see any sign of an intruder. Nothing but darkness. Feeling worried, Anna slowly walked in and examined the kitchen. A loud crash made her jump in fright and spin around pointing her vase towards where the sound came from. Still nothing.

"What am I doing?" Anna let her guard down and shook her head," I need to call someone."

She rushed towards the house phone and started to dial the police. She held up the phone to her ear and waited for an answer, but there was no sound. Not even a ring. She tried to dial again but this time she noticed something odd. The line the phone was connected to was cut half way.

"What is this? A horror movie?" Anna examined the cut. It was still connected but the cut was deep enough to prevent calls. Another crash came from the living room. Feeling worried, Anna was about to rush into the room but a sudden pain struck her bare foot," Ow! What the…"

She moved back to see a small sword. Curious, Anna picked it up. It was about the size of her smallest finger. Another loud crash filled the room but this time there was a small scream. Anna silently rushed into the living room and peeked around. Everything seemed normal, until a loud rustling started shaking the christmas tree. Anna gasped and jumped behind the couch.

"Who's there?" She called out. No one answered, just another rustling sound. Anna build up her courage and stood up. She started to make her way towards the tree but something below tripped her and made her fall.

"We got her!" An unfamiliar voice claimed. Anna tried to get back but felt something press her back down and pull her hands together.

"Who are you!?" Anna screamed.

"Shhh! Don't wake the other humans up," another male voice told her.

"You'll all be in _big_ trouble once I get my hands on you!" Anna struggled," Let me go!"

"Silence this girl!" The first voice demanded.

"How?!" The second asked.

"I don't know! But do something soon or else she'll wake up the others," the first voice answered.

"I got it!" The second voice sounded happy. Within a second, Annas vision was full of pink sparkling dust.

"What are you doing?" Anna shouted. She then felt whoever was holding her down let go and hop off her back. Anna sat back up and stood on her feet. She turned to see the intruders but something even odder was happening. From her point of view the tree was growing. The presents were getting bigger! The ceiling was rising! Every single thing, every single toy in the room was getting bigger and bigger. Anna was completely petrified. She backed up in fright only to feel her back press against something. Shaking, she looked up to see one of two male bergen toys dressed up like soldiers. The first one was green while the second was purple.

"Better ?" The purple bergen asked.

"Better," The green one confirmed with a smile. Not thinking twice, Anna ran off screaming. She went underneath the tree and hid behind some presents.

"What's going on?" Anna held her right hand over her head and tried to figure out what was happening to her. She then took notice of her hand being a light shade of pink," What!?"

She was horrified when she saw her hand was pink. Infact she was horrified to see that her entire body was pink. She was no longer wearing her regular clothing. She had a blue dress on felt a headband hug around her head. When she reached up to feel her head band she then noticed something even weirder. Her hair wasn't down in a low ponytail anymore, it was going straight up.

"What happened to me?!" Anna started to hyperventilate. She looked into an ornament from the tree and saw that she was no longer human but a pink troll just like the dolls James gave them. She let out the loudest scream she has ever done in her life. Her screams then got muffled when a giant hand wrapped around her and picked her up. It was the green bergen again.

"What should we do with her Chadd?"

" Well Todd, I say we bring her to the queen for dinner," Chadd told him while glareing down at the small troll. Anna kept screaming but they were just messes of mumbles when Todd had his hand over her mouth.

"Perfect! Just on time for Trollstice," Todd smiled. Before the bergens can do anything to the girl, they heard a train whistle coming.

"Move over bergens!" a male voice shouted at them. The train raced passed the bergens legs and knocked them off their feet causing Anna to fall onto another set of train tracks. She picked herself up and wobbled around for a moment. She had no time to react when the train came passing by and someone grabbed onto her and pulled her in," You alright?"

Anna groaned in pain as she picked herself up again.

"No I'm not alright! What's going on!?" Anna then gasped when she saw who her rescuer was. The dark black hair, the grey skin, all too recognizable," Branch?"

"Yep, and you?" he askasked her.

"What's going on?!" Anna didn't even bother telling him her name.

"I'll explain later, first we need to get rid of all the bergens from this world!"

"Branch! The bergens have captured at least 5 men already!" A voice muffled from Branches hair. Branch took out a bug that seemed to work like a walkie talkie. Branch fixed the antennas and spoke.

"Roger Cooper! I'll be there in a second!" Branch looked up at the christmas tree to see the troll soldiers hiding and fighting off the bergens.

"Can you climb?" The gray troll asked Anna.

"What?" Was all Anna can say Before Branch grabbed her arm and pulled her off the toy train. The two rolled on the floor and stood back up immediately. Branch pulled Anna to the tree and used his hair to pull himself up. He was about to keep climbing but he saw that Anna was still on the floor staring up in confusion.

"You coming?!" Branch asked her.

"I… how did you do that?" Anna didn't know trolls can stretch their hair.

"You mean you don't know how to use your hair!?" Branch couldn't believe it," Even 5 year old trolls know how to stretch their hair!"

"Yea but I'm not a troll!" Anna shouted back at him.

"Unbelievable," Branch sighed in annoyance. Out of all the trolls in the world he was with the only one that didn't know how to use her hair. Without warning, Branch grabbed into Anna with his hair and pulled her up. He wrapped an arm around her and continued his way up the tree. They eventually made it to where the battle was.

"Reports?" Branch asked a llama troll that was making his way down to them.

"The bergens have captured at least half our army now. If this keeps up we'll have no choice but to retreat," The lama troll warned him.

"Our entire kingdom is in danger! We can't retreat! Not now Cooper!" Branch snapped at him. It was at that moment when they felt the tree start shaking.

"What's happening!?" Anna grabbed onto Branches arm for support.

"Their trying to shake us off the tree!" Branch held onto the trunk of the tree and tried not to fall. Soon the tree felt like it was tilting.

"Timber!" A bergen below shouted. Branch looked around quickly, trying to find what to do but he couldn't think of anything before the tree crashed against the wall making a majority of soldiers fall off the tree. Branch held onto a branch and helped Anna on it too. The two hanged on while Cooper was lucky enough jump onto a branch where he can stand on. Below was the fire place. One slip and they will all burn alive. Branch pushed Anna up so she can sit on the branch.

"That could've gone better," Branch mumbled as he lifted himself up. He looked down to see all the trolls either fighting or running away from the bergens.

"Branch watch out!" Anna pointed up at a bergen that was about to grab them. Branch pushed Anna to another branch causing himself to lose balance and fall but got caught by the bergen.

"Branch!" Anna and Cooper cried out to their friend. Branch struggled to get free from the bergens grip. It was no use when the giant stuffed him into a pouch bag he had. The bergen jumped off the tree and searched for more trolls for dinner.

"Oh no what do we do!?" Anna panicked at this.

"Hey ugly!" an auto tune voice cried out towards the bergen. Above was a silver glittering troll in a soldier outfit like Branch and Cooper. He grabbed a streamer from the tree and swung his way down towards the bergen and landed on his hat. In a second, the glitter troll sprinkled the bergen with glitter blinding him. The bergen tumbled backwards towards two trolls who coiled their hair together and tripped him.

"Haha! We got him!" One of the trolls that tripped him cheered. She was tiny and yellow. With blue hair tied with all pink bow. The other troll that helped trip him ran to the pouch and opened it. He was a very big chubby troll. With blue skin and light blue hair.

"Good job Biggie," Branch came out and shook his hand. He then turned to the tiny troll," You two Smidge."

"Branch!" The glitter troll ran up to him," You alright captain?!"

"Yes Guy Diamond. But I hate to say it, I'm afraid Cooper might be right. We may need to retreat," Branch hated the thought of saying that.

"Retreat!?" Smidge repeated in shock.

"We never did that before!" Biggie comment.

"We need to go back to the Troll Kingdom and gather more trolls for this war! We can't let the bergens win!" Branch explained. Behind him, he can hear some screams. Anna and Cooper were underneath the couch hiding from a bergen that was trying to reach for them. Branch pulled out his sword but Guy Diamond held him back.

"Branch, look!" He pointed at a human shadow that was coming down the stairs.

"Uh oh. Human!" Branch tried to warn his team. Everyone gasped and looked at the stairs to see it was true. Everyone scurried around trying to hide in the boxes and presents. The bergen that was after Anna and Cooper left and jumped into his present box as well. Branch and the others ran under the couch and hid with them. Down the stairs came Mr Gristle. He looked around the living room to see everyone was still asleep but ahead was the tilted christmas tree leaning against the wall.

"Pff, rats," Mr Gristle assumed. He was careful not to wake anyone up as he fixed the tree. Once everything seemed normal, he went back up the stairs to sleep.

"That was close," Branch whispered.

"Can someone, _Anyone!_ Please tell me what's happening!?" Anna was stressing herself out right now.

The group came out of hiding and prepared to continue the fight. All the remaining trolls gathered around and waited for the bergens to reappear but not a single one came back.

"Where are they?" Smidge held onto her weapon tighter thinking this was a trap. Guy Diamond and Biggie hopped onto the presents and looked down at one that should contain a bergen. Guy Diamond slipped his hands underneath the lid.

"Ready Biggie?" He looked up at the big troll who was practically having a heart attack.

"O.. o.. o k…" Biggie gulped down his fear. With his shaking arms, he grabbed the lid and prepared to open it.

"Ok, on the count of three… one… two…" Before Guy Diamond can say three, Biggie screamed and flipped the lid open knocking Guy Diamond to the ground. The glitter troll moaned in pain from the lid squishing him,"... three"

"DON'T EAT ME PLEASE!" Biggie swung his sword around in the air and shut his eyes tight. When he didn't feel anyone try to grab him, he opened his eyes slightly and looked down at the present," It's empty."

"What?!" Branch was taken back from the news. He hopped onto the presents and looked at the empty box.

"Their all gone," Smidge opened another box. Everyone was looking into every box. Every single one of them was empty.

"They must've left back to the Troll World," Branch thought out loud.

"The Troll World?" Anna repeated as a question.

"Our world. It's where the Troll kingdom is," Branch explained," They went back and most likely headed towards our kingdom right now! We need to get there now!"

"Yes Sir!" All the trolls saluted and hopped into the boxes and shut them.

"Wait a minute" Anna tried to talk to Branch.

"We need to go now!" Branch started to pull her into a box but Anna pulled away from him.

"In case you didn't know, _I'm not a troll!_ " Anna finally snapped in anger," for the past few minutes of confusion and discord, I've been trying to figure out what the heck is going on! Why are those Bergens alive? Why are _you_ alive? Why are the toys alive? Why am I a troll? How did I _become_ a troll?"

"Look! All you need to know is that trolls and bergens are at war right now. Ever since those Bergens found where the Troll Kingdom is, our lives have been nothing but… your not a troll?" Branch finally realized what she said.

"I've been trying to tell you that. Those bergens did something that turned me from a human to a troll," Anna explained to him.

" that's impossible, Bergens don't have magic…. Unless…" Branch then had more realization struck him. His confused expression then started to slowly melt into a worried one," They took over the Candy Kingdom already!"

He grabbed onto Anna again and pulled her into a box.

"Hey, I just told you that I'm not a troll!" Anna tried to pull away.

"Well you are now and if you want to turn back into a human then your gonna have to help fight this war," Branch told her as he dragged her into a box and closed the lid.

"What does that even mean?" Anna was getting more and more confused by the minute.

" If your really a human then the only way those bergens could have turned you into a troll is if they have magic, and the only place that has magic is the Candy Kingdom," Branch explained to her.

"So I have to go to the Candy Kingdom so I can turn back into a human?" Anna tried to put the pieces together.

"Only if that kingdom is still standing," Branch reopened the box revealing a snowy scenery. The ground had piles and piles of snow covering it like a big white blanket. The sky had white clouds covering almost every inch of the blue sky. Tall green trees surrounded them. Branch led the girl out of the box and headed straight forward.

"Wow…" Anna spun around and took in the wintery sight,"It's so beautiful here."

"By the way, I don't think I caught your name," Branch signalled her to tell him.

"Anna," She told him still mesmerized by all the beauty.

"Anna? Is that like a human name?" Branch didn't seem to like her name.

"Well yea. I _was_ a human," Anna thought that was obvious by now.

"You have another name I can call you by?"

"What's wrong with Anna?" Anna sounded offended when he said that.

"Anna isn't really a troll like name. If your gonna blend in with the others, you should have troll name. For example, it could be based on your looks, personality, nature…"

"Poppy?" Anna imeatally reagreted saying that nickname of hers.

"Yea! Thats perfect," Branch confirmed her new name," Poppy is a very nice name."

"Do I really have to go by Poppy?" Anna didn't want to be called Poppy but at the same time she didn't want to tell Branch why either.

"Is there another name you like?" Branch asked. Anna thought for a second but couldn't think of anything.

"I guess Poppy it is," The now Poppy shrugged her shoulders. Poppy looked around the place for a minute before talking again," Where are the other trolls?"

"They all might be at the Troll Kingdom by now,'' Branch placed his gaze ahead," We shouldn't be too far, Just over this hill."

The two trolls walked up the hill and when they made it to the top, they gasped from a horrifying sight ahead. A kingdom that was torn apart. Buildings were scattered all over the place in small bits. Trees were snapped in half, and houses were clearly burnt and some were still on fire. Branch could already hear his heart race in worry. Below on the snow were bergen sized footprints surrounding the kingdom.

"No….," Branch ran down the hill with Poppy shortly behind him. The trolls ran into the now broken kingdom and searched for any signs of other trolls.

"Branch," Branch heard Smidges voice. He looked down to see the tiny troll who had the same scared expression as he did,"What happened?"

Branch tried to gather his thoughts together. He saw the others start to gather around him. All with scared and confused looks on them. Branch shook his head trying to ignore the bad surprise feeling.

"The bergens must've attacked here while we were fighting in the other world….." Branch sounded sad and scared. His voice was low and showed nothing but worry," Check everywhere! Don't leave a single spot untouched! We have to search for any survivors!"

"Yes sir!'' everyone ran off to search. Every corner, every inch of the town, there was nothing but charred wood and burned houses. Troll clothing were found at random spots, all torn or ruined.

Cooper stepped over what appeared to be the ruins of a nursery. He spotted headless dolls, broken cribs, blankets that were half way incinerate, blocks that were starting to melt from heat, plush toys that were ripped apart and loosing their stuffing but not a single sign of a life anywhere. Not even a child.

Biggie was starting to release tears as he searched into a building that had a broken sign saying, Pet Shop. Only there was not a single pet in sight. All the cages were thrown around and dented. The fish tanks were shattered into little bits.

Branch on the other hand ran towards a certain destination.

"Branch?" Poppy followed him," Where you going?"

"To the castle! I need to see if my Grandma and the others are ok!" Branch suddenly stopped running causing Poppy to bumped into him and fall back. She got back up and dusted herself. She saw that Branch had a stunned and frighten look on him.

"Branch?" Poppy waved her hand in front of his face. When he wouldn't even blink, Poppy looked ahead as well. She let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. Right there, where the castle should be standing high and tall, was a pile of big rubble. With small flames still burning on the surface.

"No…. Not here…" Branch couldn't believe it. This is where he and his grandma worked and lived. He grew up there ever since he was born. His grandma always took extra care of him in this castle ever since his parents died. Not wanting to look at the depressing sight, Branch turned around and fell to his knees,"... I should've planned for something like this."

"Branch it's not your fault," Poppy kneeled down next to him.

"I shouldn't have left this kingdom all alone," Branch choked as he kept blaming himself for this disaster. He dug his head into his hands to hide his upset face from the girl.

"You could have never known the bergens would attack…"

"But there must've been something I could've done,'' Branch almost sounded like he was on the edge of tears," My kingdom… My friends…. My family… I promised I keep them all safe but now… _this_ happens! I let it happen!"

Branch moved his hands around in anger showing just how upset he was before digging them back in his face. Poppy can hear some soft sobbs escape the soldiers mouth. She wanted to comfort the sad troll but had no clue how. She thought these trolls were living a happy life but that was far from the truth. All she could do to show some compassion towards him was to place a comforting hand over his back and gently rub him while he released his sadness and mourn over his lost kingdom.

Unknown to the trolls, the pile of ruble started to shake and move. The debri began to split as two giant figures started to emerge. Two dark shadows, bigger than a troll, climbed it's way over to Poppy and Branch. As Branch still had his head face down, Poppy could feel the shadows start to crawl over them. Her small body tensed up in fear and shock. The shadows blocked the comforting sunlight completely, leaving them in total darkness. Poppy didn't want to see what was behind them, not at all. Because she knew the shadows belonged to someone big. Big like a bergen….

 **Again, sorry if this didn't give you a good Christmas feel. I just wanted to get straight to the point and jump into the war between the toys and rats, or in this case, the war between the Trolls and Bergens. Sooooo…. Merry Christmas and I'm planning on lighting up the mood soon, don't worry.**


	3. The plan

**Here I am! I fell a little behind schedule because of a glitch but here I am! This chapter is going to give more back story to the other characters in the Nutcracker. I just never liked how much story the other characters ( Sugar Plum Fairy, The Cavalier, Snow Queen and Snow King, candy people, etc) lacked.**

 **Jpbake- Yea let's face it, Dark stories are definitely your thing. I mean you literally took Trolls, one of the friendliest movies out there, and gave it a dark twist. It's a nice twist tho.**

 **Link Fangirl01 - Thank you. I didn't know how people would respond with the trolls and bergens being at war. Glad you liked it.**

 **Reby Montana - Thank you and** _ **Yes**_ **it will. In fact there is ready one in this chapter.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - I got the reference. I haven't seen Adventure Time in the longest time but I still got it. I didn't even realize they had the same name until you pointed it out.**

 **Well here we go!**

….. The shadow had completely blocked the sun leaving them in complete darkness.

"B… Branch?" Poppy was frozen in fear.

"What is it?" Branch mumbled with his head still buried in his hands. Poppy shook his shoulder wanting him to look up as well.

"Branch?!" Poppy felt like she couldn't say another word. She was too terrified to even think of anything else.

"Poppy you alright?" Branch noticed her shakey tone. He lifted his head up and wiped away the trails of tears that ran across his cheeks. He looked down at the snow to see the dark shadow hovering over them. When he felt something brush against their backs, Branch grabbed his sword and stabbed at whatever was going to grab them.

"OW! Pain!" A male bergen shouted as he clutched his hand.

"Gristle?" Branch instantly regretted stabbing him. He put his sword back away and started his apology," Sorry your highness. You startled me."

"It's alright, We shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," Gristle apologized while he placed his finger in his mouth to heal it.

"Branch, When you away the bergens attacked," A female bergen told him. She was purple and had very light colored hair tied in two pigtails," They took away nearly everyone in this kingdom!"

"Do you know if we have any survivors Bridget?" Branch asked her. Bridget looked back at Gristle who was still sucking his finger. She nudged him to get his attention and motioned towards his pockets.

"Oh right!" Gristle placed a hand in his pocket. He took it out with his hand closed and reopened it when he kneeled down towards Branch. In his hand was a group of trolls who's eyes all lit up when they saw him.

"Branch!" Everyone cheered. They hopped off the giant's hand and gathered around the knight.

"We thought we never see you again!" A small sparkling troll told him.

"Do you know if any of the other soldier's made it?" A worried troll asked him. All the trolls kept throwing questions around like crazy, Branch couldn't even understand half of them.

"Give my grandson some space please," A elder looking troll made her way across the crowd.

"Grandma!" Branch rushed over her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my baby made it back alive," The grandma happily returned her grandsons a hug.

"What happened here? How many did the bergens take?" Branch had a millions questions running in his mind.

"We're the only survivor's," RosiePuff motioned to the rest of the trolls.

"oh no… We need to assemble a emergency meeting at the castle now!" Branch ordered.

"Um… Branch? The castle is gone," The little glitter troll girl pointed at the castles ruins.

"Hmm…. The bunker it is then!" Branch declared. He turned to his grandma and told her," I need you and the rest to wait there for me until I gather the rest of the army."

"Yes my dear captain," RosiePuff pulled him into another tight hug before headed off with the rest.

"Hey Branch," Poppy stopped him before he can walk away," That Gristle and Bridget girl…. They're bergens."

"Yes I know. You see Gristle Jr was the rightful heir to the throne in Bergen Town but….." Branch stopped himself before he said to much.

"But?" Poppy repeated.

 _ **In the bunker**_

"He was a spoiled…" RosiePuff started the sentence.

"... Stupid…" Smidge added in with an angry face.

"... Careless…" Biggie tried to not sound too mean.

"... No good, cake tipping, coffee kicking, son of a birch tree, poor excuse for a prince!" Cooper finished shocking everyone with his vocabulary.

"Cooper?!" RosiePuff gasped when she heard that.

"Well it's true!" Cooper defended himself.

"Were all those words really necessary?" Gristle felt hurt when they said all those mean things to him.

"Yes!" The whole room shouted at him.

"What did you do?" Poppy was surprised by how much hate there was towards him. Gristle crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Let's just say I wasn't a very good prince," Gristle mumbled.

"His father thought that until Gristle became an understanding and wise bergen, Chef should be in charge until Gristle was worthy of being king," Bridget finished the explanation.

"Chef? Is she the…"

"Bergen Queen," Gristle finished for Poppy,"... For years she's been in charge and hunting down trolls for Trollstice. She kicked me out of the kingdom when my father passed away. Luckily Bridget was still by my side."

"We wondered around the forest looking for help," Bridget revealed.

"When they found our kingdom, we made a deal," Branch took over the explanation," We'll help them gain their kingdom back if they help us win this Bergen and Troll war."

"A war that we're losing!" Smidge nearly shouted.

"Yes and _will_ lose if we don't stop those bergens from getting stronger. They already got their hands on magic," When Branch revealed this the whole room gasped in horror.

"Magic?!" Guy Diamond was the first to speak," Bergens don't have magic!"

"But one place does," Branch took a map out of his hair and spread out on the table for everyone to see. He placed his finger over a land labeled _Land of Sweets,_ " The Candy Kingdom. That's the _only_ place that has magic."

"So you're saying they took over the Candy Kingdom?" Cooper comment as he examined the map.

"Yes, and we need to go there for two reasons. One, Poppy needs to turn back into a human…."

"Your a human?!" Grandma RosiePuff gasped in surprise.

"Grandma please," Branch didn't like being interrupted," the second reason is that we need to see if the Sugar Plum Fairy has any magic we can use against those bergens."

"The Super Plum Fairy? Really?" Biggie seemed confused.

"No one has ever seen the Sugar Plum Fairy let alone talk to her," Guy Diamond added in.

"We need to at least try," Branch sounded determined to accomplish his mission.

"But to get to the Land of Sweets we need to pass the Sea of Storms," Cooper pointed out on the map.

"I know it sounds risky and all but this is our only choice. We can't defeat the bergens when they have magic in their hands," Branch got ready to end the meeting.

"This is risky…. Maybe you should only take a few trolls," RosiePuff recommended.

"A few?" Branch didn't understand.

"We already have a small army and this is a terribly dangerous trip. We need to at least have some trolls with us for protection. And besides," RosiePuff turned the map towards her," The Land of Sweets is on the trail of Bergen Town. Once you make it you can head your way there and maybe rescue the rest of the trolls before Trollstice tomorrow."

"Not bad of a plan," Branch was impressed by his grandmothers planning skills.

"Where do you think you got your planning skills from?" RosiePuff teased.

"It's settled then! Cooper, Guy Diamond, Smidge, and Biggie, you four are coming with me on this trip. The rest will stay here and rebuild the town. Got it?!" Branch confirmed his plan.

"Got it!" Everyone agreed and started leaving to the surface.

"Wait Branch, what about me?" Poppy asked him.

"You can stay and help," Branch told her.

" Now way am _I_ staying! I need the Sugar Plums Fairy magic too," Poppy argued. The two trolls started to make their way onto the surface as well.

"I already lost an entire kingdom, I can't risk another life," Branch still refused.

"Yea but…"

"No buts! I know your new and all but in this world _I'm_ the one who gives the orders. And my orders to _you_ are to stay here and help out," With that, Branch walked away while Poppy silently mocked him behind his back.

"Don't mind him," Guy Diamond walked up behind the pink troll," He hasn't been himself since the war started."

"How long has this war been going on?" Poppy asked him.

"Well…. From what I can remember, at least 3 years…. I think…." Guy Diamond sounded very unsure about himself.

"You think?" Poppy repeated with confusion.

"I've been having trouble on remembering my past," the glitter troll started to explain," You see 3 years ago, I woke up in the middle of the Pine Forest with amnesia. I wandered around and eventually landed here in the Troll Kingdom. Where I spent the last 3 years trying to figure out who I am and where my family is."

"Your family," Poppy caught on. Guy Diamond nodded his head yes when she said this," If you have amnesia then how do you know you have a family?"

Guy Diamond didn't answer. He bit his lower lip thinking about how he was going to explain this. He then had an idea. He put his hand in his hair and took out what appeared to be a card. Guy Diamond handed it to her so she can see. Poppy looked down at the card and closely examined it. It had very child like writing and drawings all over it. The cover had the words, _Merry Christmas Guy Diamond!,_ in bright red and green colors. All over the card were signatures of different names. Some signatures said, _I'm thankful for a cool dad like you ~ your son Silver._ Another in pink read, _Hope you have a Merry Christmas Uncle Diamond! ~ Clover._ There were at least 17 signatures on this card but one definitely stood out the most. _Father, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Give us each day our daily bread. And forgive us our sins, for we ourselves forgive everyone indebted to us. And do not bring us to the time of trial, but rescue us from the evil one ~ Chenille.( Quote is from the Bible. Luke 11:2)_

And right next to her name was a snowflake with a heart shaped hole in the middle.

"What does this one mean? The one from Chenille," Poppy pointed out.

"I wish I knew…." Guy Diamond whispered in disappointment. He sadly took the card and placed it back in his hair. He took a deep breath in trying to relax himself but even with his head down, Poppy can see that tears were starting to leak from his eyes and slide down his sparkling cheeks.

"Guy Diamond…. I…." Poppy had no idea what to say to him. Lucky for her, Guy Diamond spoke once more.

"Somewhere out there I have a family. Nieces and nephew's just waiting to play with their uncle. A wife who loves me. Daughters or sons, probably just waiting for their dad to come back to them… I wish… that I can remember them…" He took a few pauses to calm himself,"... I need to know where my family is… what happened to them… why did I get amnesia? And once I do find them, how am I going to recognize them?"

Feeling the sadness weighing him down, Guy Diamond turned away from Poppy so she wouldn't see him like this.

"Guy Diamond…" Poppy placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort,"... I'm sure you'll find them. They have to be out there, somewhere."

"Yea… I hope so…" Guy Diamond wiped his tears away but still didn't look at her,"Maybe you should go see Cooper. He's having trouble finding supplies for the trip. His house isn't to far, just three blocks away and take a left,"

"Yes… of course…" Poppy slowly started her way.

"Be sure to get a copy of the map too. It should be on his desk," Guy Diamond added in. Poppy nodded as she left.

 _ **At a broken house**_

Poppy made it to a house that was half destroyed. According to Guy Diamond, this is where Cooper should be. She walked up to the door and gave it a few light knocks. In a second, the door fell flat on the floor.

"Um…. Cooper?" Poppy called out as she entered but the house seemed empty. There was nothing but broken items and pieces of debri everywhere. She entered the place and wondered around. At one corner of the room was a desk with papers.

As she was asked, she went to the desk and looked for the map they needed. As she looked into the drawers, something stood out to her. Underneath the pile of papers was a wooden box. Feeling the urge to look, Poppy picked it up and set it down on the desk. She opened it to see what appeared like wedding invitations. She picked one out and opened it. The wedding seemed to set about 3 years ago with Cooper and someone named Sukira.  
"Strange, Cooper doesn't seem married," Poppy set it back down and dug deeper. Further in the box were some pictures of two little kids playing in a playground. One of them being Cooper and the other was a girl she hasn't seen. She was a red skinned troll with orange hair tied in a loose ponytail. Poppy looked back into the box to see more pictures of the two. Each one showing them growing up. One had them as little kids stuffing their mouths with cakes at a party. Another was a picture of the two, who appeared to be no older than 10 or 11, eating icecream on a hot day. Poppy took another one out that revealed them as teenagers having a picnic in spring. The two were eating lollipops and different colored sugar crystals. Poppy took a look at another picture that had a more romantic feel to it. This one had a grown up Cooper with the same girl. They appeared to be 19 or 20. It was a snowy night in the forest and they seemed to be having a picnic. The girl gently held a small cupcake in her hands with a single red candle that lit up the dark. The two trolls were sitting down with their heads close to each other and over the small pastry. The girl had a soft smile on her lips and her eyes were closed. Many pieces of candy surrounded the couple. Candy canes were placed on the branches of the trees, peppermints decorated the girls orange hair, coffee and tea candy spilled across the snow. It was like a candy wonderland

"What are you doing?" Poppy gasped hearing a male voice. She quickly turned around to face Cooper.  
"I... I didn't... I mean I..." Poppy stumbled on her words. Cooper walked to her side and saw the pictures and items spread across his desk. Feeling nervous, Poppy swallowed her fear and tried to talk," Curiosity got the best best of me."  
"So I see," Cooper started putting everything in the box again. Feeling awkward, Poppy tried to make small talk.  
"Who is she?" She regretted asking.  
"Just a old friend of mine," Cooper answered blankly.  
"I see ..." Poppy looked back in her hand. She was still holding the wedding invitation with the names and the picture of the two," Just a friend?"  
Cooper saw the image and the wedding invitation in her hand. Realizing she knew already, he sighed and started to give in.  
"She was a very close friend... Whom I loved... Still love..." he sounded very down when he said that.

"Oh…." Was all Poppy can say at the moment. She then looked back down at the image. She could still feel some awkwardness between them so she tried to continue the small talk,"... You two seem very happy in this picture."

"Yea… it was the happiest moment of our lives," Coopers voice nearly cracked in sadness," It was the day I proposed."  
"Ah…. Where is she now? I haven't seen this girl around the kingdom," Poppy placed the invitation and picture back in the box.  
"She disappeared on our wedding day... No one has seen her in the kingdom for years now," Cooper revealed. His eyes were glued on the box of pictures. He was specifically looking at the one Poppy looked at last. Seeing the sadness start to take over, Poppy decided to at least try to make him feel better.  
"I'm... Sorry to hear that," Poppy wasn't sure what to say," It must've been awful when she stood you up..."  
"Oh no, it wasn't her fault... It was..." Cooper stopped himself from talking any more. He seemed scared from a thought he just had,"she ran away… for a good reason too."

"Do you at least know where she is?"

"Not a clue. I've been planning to look for her but ever since the war started 3 years ago I haven't had the time,"  
"Oh... Sorry again for snooping around," Poppy apologized once more. Cooper shut the box and put it back in his drawer. He was clearly on the edge of tears after talking about this.

"It's ok… We got all the supplies we need so we're leaving soon," Cooper started to leave with Poppy closely behind.

 _ **At a doc**_

Branch was loading a troll sized ship with supplies they needed for the trip. If they were going to make it in time, they'll have to sail fast.

"Is everyone ready!?" Branch asked as he started to board the ship. Everyone shouted yes and boarded as well.

"Branch!" RosiePuff came by with a bag.

"Grandma you can't come with…."

"I know dear, here," She handed him the bag that held a lunch," Just some extra food for your journey."

"Thanks," Branch smiled at her kind gesture. RosiePuff pulled him into one last tight hug. She was afraid of the dangerous journey her only grandson was about to take.

"Please be careful Branch,"

"I will," Branch tried to pull away but his grandmother just held him tighter.

"I really need you to come back after you leave,"

"I know you do," Branch smiled when she said that," but I can't leave if you don't let go."

"Right," RosiePuff finally released him. Branch patted her shoulder to assure her before walking off. Just ahead, Poppy was waiting near the ship. When Branch was close enough, she opened her mouth to say something but Branch held up his hand to signal her to be quite.

"No matter how much you beg, I'm not letting you come on this ship,"

"I know," Poppy casually answered him. Branch felt confused at her sudden change in opinion," I just wanted to wish you and your team good luck. You'll definitely need it."

"Thanks… your finally cooperating," Branch walked passed her. After a few steps he stopped and turned back," And don't worry. I'll find a way to return you back home."

"Thank you," Poppy nodded. The two trolls smiled at one another as they started to walk away. Branch boarded the ship while his team was still loading the boxes and barrels. Once everything was ready to go, the team untied the ropes and opened the sail.

"Sea of Storms! Here we come!" Branch declared as he took the wheel. Everyone on land waved goodbye to them, hoping they can succeed on this mission. Grandma RosiePuff then looked around at the trolls around her but instantly saw someone missing.

"Where's Poppy?"

 **There you go! I'm planning to end this story near the end of January. Anyways, the next chapter will be about the sea of storms and maybe we'll even see the Bergen Kingdom. Hope to see you all next time.**


	4. Sea of Storms

**I wanted to wait till the morning to post this but hey, I have the time now. Might as well update before sleeping.**

 **atomochi : gonna be honest, I had no idea what sly ment so I had to look it up. Your right! Poppy is sly.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Yea, just like Clara, I wanted her to be curious about everything.**

 **Jpbake - thanks, that's what I was going for. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I wanted to give the other characters in the Nutcracker some more story.**

 **Link Fangirl01 - Oh do you now? We'll see about that.**

 **TheSnackPack - well no need to wait any longer! Here it is!**

 **Rebey Montana - Hmmm….** _ **Half**_ **of that comment is correct! If I made this like the Barbie Movie then it won't be as fun to read because you already know the ending. There are many Nutcracker parodies that are all unique in their own way and I want to do one too.**

 **Cooki - Wow….. You** _ **really**_ **analyzed this story didn't you?... That's really all I can say without giving anything away.**

 **Forward we go!**

 _ **At a Castle**_

A giant bergen rushed across the halls in anger. She wore a long red sparkling dress with a long queen like cape. She burst through the doors and went straight to her throne.

"Where is he!?" She shouted at two guards. They carried a staff that held a clear crystal ball on top. Inside was an image of where the trolls were.

"Branch and the others are headed towards the Land of Sweets," Tod bowed down to her as she sat down on her throne.

"Just my luck. There looking for the Sugar Plum Fairy!" Chef took the staff back and looked at the image. The boat was a few miles away from the Sea of Storms," But again what are the chances of them making it through that storm?"

"Very slim your majesty," Chad answered to Chef's annoyance. She rolled her eyes and watched as the trolls sailed. She thought about what would happen if they made it to the Land of Sweets and found the Candy Kingdom. If they found out what happened, then they'll be headed for Bergen Town for sure.

"We can't risk any chances of those trolls coming here," She moved her eyes around the room looking for something she can do. Just behind her was a tall statue that resembles a snake like creature. She smiled at a thought she just had. She swung the magic staff towards the statue.

 _ **In the ocean**_

In the ship, Branch looked out into the ocean with his spyglass. Just up ahead was a very dark sky with wild waves pushing back and forth.

"Sea of storms, up ahead!" Branch called out to his team," Prepare the ship."

"Yes sir!" Everyone ran off to their positions. They can already feel the water start to get stronger. Branch put his spyglass away and prepared to sail against the angry storm. He tried to keep his focus on the danger ahead but a sudden shake below caught his attention. At the deck were a pile of barrels filled with fish, but he swore that he saw one move. Thinking it was nothing, Branch focus back on the storm but this time he heard the barrels fall and start to roll away.

"What is going on down there?" Branch wondered out loud. He let go of the wheel and walked down to the deck towards the barrels. He looked around for any cause of this but nothing," Strange, they couldn't have fallen all by them…"

His ear then twitched when he heard a soft cough coming from inside a barrel. He looked behind him to see at least one barrel still standing. On the side of it was a small hole, which it shouldn't have considering their suppose to be full of water and fish. Feeling suspicious, Branch kicked the barrel to see if he gets a reaction. Nothing. Even without a reaction, Branch had an idea of what was going on. He lifted a small barrel of fish and opened the barrel that was still standing. He poured the fish and water into the barrel causing it to jump and shake.

"OH THAT'S GROSS!'' A girly scream shouted. The barrel shook hard enough to fall on it's side and spill out the fish Branch added in along with a pink troll.

"I knew it!" Branch angrily dropped the barrel he had," I knew you were acting too innocent. I should've known you would stow away!"

"Was drowning me in fish really necessary!?" Poppy got back up but instantly slipped when she stepped on the slippery fishes.

"Get use to it girly. We're about to enter something _much_ worse than fishes," Branch pointed ahead at the incoming storm. Poppy finally got up and kept her balance. She turned to see the storm that was only seconds away.

"Then I guess we should prepare the ship huh?" Poppy told him.

" _We?_ Uh uh, We're about to face the most dangerous part of the sea. Storms, lightning, thunder, whirlpools! _Your_ staying below deck where it's safe," Branch opened the door to below deck and tried to drag her in but Poppy just pulled back.

"I don't think so. I'm staying right here and there's nothing you can do about it!" Poppy crossed her arms and stomped her foot. The moment was short lived when a strong wave hit the ship and tripped Poppy into the open door.

"Thanks for cooperating," Branch smiled from above and shut the door. Poppy growled as she glared up at where he was.

Everyone above deck was running around and in a panic.

"What's wrong?!" Branch didn't like the fact that everyone was so scared.

"There's a monster following us!" Cooper shouted from behind the boat.

"A what?!" Branch had to see this himself. He jogged up next to Cooper and looked out. Right behind them was a very long snake like creature following them and bumping the boat.

"What is it?!" Cooper asked Branch with a fearful tone.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it!" Branch turned back to his team," Open the sails! We need to move faster!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone ran to the ropes and opened the sails moving the ship a bit faster.

"Keep the ship steady!" Branch told everyone as he took the wheel once more. They just entered the storm and rain started to pour hard on them causing their view to become blurry.

Down below, Poppy was being tossed around from all the waves. She kept sliding to one side then to the other. She finally came up to a open window and grabbed on. She sighed in relief. She then felt another bump that shook the ship. Wondering what was happening, she looked out the window. Right in front of her, she saw the snake like sea monster rise from the water before diving back in. Not knowing what she just saw, Poppy shut the window and locked it.

"Ok!... Giant sea serpent is attacking the ship. That's a bit of a problem!" after falling multiple times, Poppy grabbed onto the stairs and tried to pull herself up.

Back on deck, Smidge was having trouble pulling onto a rope. She had to open a sail but it just wouldn't budge.

"The sail! It's stuck!" Smidge cried out.

"Rock up ahead! " Guy Diamond was in front and spotted a group of giant and spiky rocks in their way.

"Hang on!" Branch spun the wheel making a sharp turn, avoiding the rock. Everyone either fell or grabbed onto something as the ship nearly tipped over from the turn. Feeling some panic, Branch spun the wheel the opposite way making it tilt back how it's supposed to be. The tilt caused a sword to fall out of a box and slide across the floor and into the two handles of the door to below deck. Poppy finally climbed her way to the door above and tried to open it but the sword prevented her to.

"Awe great!" Poppy banged on the door hoping to bust it open.

"Someone help Smidge! We need that sail to go faster!" Branch commanded. The sea serpent dived under the boat and started banding it's head against it. Below, Poppy was being pushed around from all hits the serpent was throwing. She finally leaned against a box and opened it. Inside was a sword. Poppy took it out and ran back up the stairs. She repeatedly stabbed the wooden door creating a hole. Once she can fit her hand in the hole, she grabbed the sword that was preventing her from existing and swung the door open. She was immediately greeted by harsh winds and wild rain. She looked around the boat to see they were headed for some rocks. The boat then started to rock again when the serpent hit the boat harder.

"What is taking so long!?" Branch cried out towards Smidge and Guy Diamond who were still pulling onto the rope.

"It's stuck!" They both shouted back. The ship started to shake even harder. Eventually, Poppy saw the serpent start to crack the bottom of the ship.

"Oh no!" Poppy looked around for a solution. Just ahead, she can see a small gap between two rocks. Near it was a big whirlpool strong enough to pull in a ship or a sea serpent. Above she can see where the sail was stuck. An idea then popped into her mind. She grabbed one of the swords and started to make her way up a rope ladder. Branch took notice of the pink troll.

"Poppy?! Poppy what are you doing?!" Branch shouted at her. Poppy didn't answer him. She continued to climb until she made it to the mass. She stood up and carefully walked across it," Poppy get down from there!"

Poppy grabbed the rope to the sail that was stuck. She took out her sword and looked at the gap.

"Branch! I need you to go threw that gap!" Poppy pointed. Branch looked at where she pointed and saw what she wanted.

"Are you insane!? To avoid that whirlpool I'm gonna have to take a sharp turn! Plus we're not going fast enough, We'll tip the ship over and get sucked into it!" Branch thought she was out of her mind.

"Trust me!" Poppy told him. Branch looked back at the gap and thought about it. The shaking was now strong enough to start knocking trolls off their feet. Seeing no other choice, Branch spun the wheel around making the ship turn but also start to tilt. Poppy held onto the rope tight and waited for the right moment.

Once the boat was nearly on it's side, Poppy cut the rope letting the sail open. The boat moved ahead even faster getting away from the serpent. The monster hissed in anger and raced after the ship even faster. The ship barely went past the edge of the whirlpool while the serpent wasn't aware of it. The moment it felt the force of the whirlpool it was too late. It got sucked into it letting the trolls on the ship escape. As they sailed between the gap, Branch spun the wheel again trying to get the ship back the way it's supposed to be. The ship accidentally bumped into a rock causing Poppy above to lose her balance.

"Whoa whoa!" Poppy spun her arms around and stood on her tippy toes trying to regain balance. It didn't happen and she fell right off and into the sea.

"Poppy!" Branch saw this," Guy Diamond! Take the wheel!"

He ordered him and ran to the edge of the ship. He looked around seeing if he can see the pink troll anywhere.

"Poppy?! He called out again. He soon caught sight of her. She was barely able to stay afloat when another whirlpool caught ahold of her. She was at the very edge of it and slowly getting to the middle. Branch ran to a chest and took out some rope.

"What do we do?!" Smidge asked him. Branch tied the rope around his waist and handed Smidge one end of the rope.

"Don't let me go," Branch ordered her. He jumped out of the ship and made his way towards the girl. Smidge felt the force of the water pull onto her. Her body slammed against the edge of the ship.

"Oh my gah!" She felt like her little arms were about to be ripped off. She looked out at the sea to see Branch reaching out for Poppy. The pink troll was barely conscious from all the water dragging her down. Branch had to dive in after her but eventually he was able to grab onto her hand and pulled her towards him. He held her close as he swam back to the surface for air. He turned back to Smidge and signalled her to pull them back in. Smidge saw this and tried to pull them back.

"Need help!?" Cooper took some of the rope and started to pull as well but it wasn't enough. Eventually Guy Diamond left the wheel in order to pull onto the rope as well. The three trolls pulled with all their might but the strength from the waves was much stronger.

"I don't think…. We'll be… able to… whoa!" Smidge was pulled off the ship as well but she held onto the rope. Her body was handing above the water and she wasn't gonna be alone. Cooper and Guy Diamond were half way out of the ship as well.

"We need more strength!" Cooper mumbled. Right when he said that, the boys can feel the rope start to pull towards them. Behind them, Biggie grabbed the rope and took some steps back. With his strength, Smidge was back on the ship and they were able to pull Branch towards them.

"Put your backs into it ladies!" Smidge shouted. They pulled and pulled until Branch and Poppy were out of the water and back on board with them. Poppy coughed out all the sea water she inhaled while Branch patted her back.

"Th… thanks.." Poppy barley coughed out.

"This is the _exact_ reason I told you to stay behind!" Branch snapped at her. Seeing his angry expression, Poppy bowed her head in shame. Branches expression eventually soften when he saw her like this," But again, you did just save us all a while back."

Poppy glanced back up at Branch with some happiness. He smiled down at her thinking about what she just did for them.

"That took a lot of guts," He patted her back and stood back up. Before he walked back to the wheel, he turned back to look at her," Thanks for coming along!"

The last sentence was enough to make Poppy feel proud of herself. She gazed at the gray troll as he took the wheel with a bright smile plastered on her face. He was a very brave leader to take on such a dangerous journey for his kingdom.

"Here Miss Poppy," Biggie handed her a towel to dry off with.

"Thank you," Poppy thanked him. She took a seat and watched the waters ahead start to calm down.

 _ **In the Bergen Kingdom**_

Chef was growling in anger when she saw the trolls leaving the storm in one piece. She slammed her fist in anger and shouted.

"I can't let them come here! I need to come up with something that'll stop them! Something that'll…. " She thought and thought about what she had to do to prevent them from coming. As she thought, she noticed that the image in the crystal ball started to fade away into nothing.

Upset, Chef smacked the staff in her hand to see if she can get anymore magic out," Dagnabbit, out of magic again. Creek!"

She called out for someone. In a second, a small troll in a soldier suit came running in.

"You called your majesty!" He bowed down.

"Go get a refill of magic will you?" Chef plucked the little crystal ball the staff had and handed it to Creek. The ball was light enough for him to carry but it took his two arms to carry.

"Yes your majesty," Creek nodded and ran off. He ran down to were all the jail cells were. Once he was down there, he can hear a melody echo across the halls. It sounded like drops of water shooting from a fountain.

( Sugar Plum Fairy music )

He slowly rolled the crystal ball across the halls and closer to the music. He made it to a jail cell that held a certain female troll. The girl wore a red cape with a hood over her head hiding her face. Her dress had a very candy like design to it. Her ballerina like skirt had white and pink stripes like a round peppermint. The top design was pink with glitter that decorated the top part giving it a snowing look. The look was complete with a nice neat white bow tied around her waist. Around her neck was a necklace. A silver chain that held a purple treble clef note.

What really stood out the most was how the jail cell looked. The floor had become a giant peppermint with piles of sugar circling the room like snow. Coffee and tea candy spread across the sugar and flower shaped lollipops sprouted from the snow like sugar. The girl inside the jail cell was dancing around ever so gracefully. She did magnificent leaps and landed them perfectly. Creek carefully opened the cell door and entered. When he shut the cell, he heard the music suddenly stop. Creek froze worried the girl noticed him enter. Luckily the music started up again and had a faster tune. The girl started spinning around the room and with every second she spun faster. At the final note, the girl waved her arm where Creek was causing something sharp to fly towards him.

"Whoa!" Creek ducked down. A sharp sugar crystal stabbed the wall where his head use to be.

( end of the music )

Creek raised back up and glared at the girl.

"I see your still upset about us invading your kingdom."

"What do you want?" The Sugar Plum Fairy didn't even look at him. She just turned her back on him and sat down.

"The queen needs some more of your magic. So if you don't mind…" Creek opened the crystal ball for her to put magic in.

"You say it like I'll give it to you willingly," She scoffed.

"Well I was hoping you would since you don't have anything to lose," Creek tried to convince her. His only response was her glaring at him," Aw come on Sugar Plum, you…."

Creek let out a scream when it looked like she was about to attack again. But the girl stopped herself from using magic. She took a deep breath in to relax herself. She turned her back around to avoid looking at him.

"Don't call me Sugar Plum," she mumbled. This then gave Creek an idea on how to get her magic. He walked in front of her and sat down. She avoided looking at him but Creek didn't mind. He kept looking at her trying to figure out what he was going to do. His eyes then landed on the necklace she had on.

"Hmm… pretty little trinket you have," He gently placed his hand on it but the Sugar Plum Fairy snatched it away and placed it under her shirt," I'm guessing it's important to you huh?"

"Why do you care," She glared at him.

"Oh just curious… was it a gift?" Creek tried to tease her. The girl only kept her glare at him and didn't change a single expression," From a family member perhaps? Your mother? Father?... Maybe a lover?"

With that last word alone she flinched from a memory. Creek caught it right away.

"I see. And where is your lover?"

"I don't need to tell you anything!" She got up on her feet and took a few steps away from him. Creek can already see the candy around them start to melt and crack from the girls fear.

"No need. I can already see you didn't have a… _sweet love life._ Did you two break up?" Creek wanted to keep guessing until she broke," get in a fight?"

"Be quiet!" She snapped at him

"Did he do something to you?" Creek kept asking to her annoyance.

"No!" She angrily said. The room started to feel colder with every moment that passed by.

"Or did _you_ do something to _him!"_

"That's enough!" The girl finally snapped and turned around. She send her magic flying towards him which he gladly trapped inside the crystal ball.

"Thank you!" Creek chuckled as he started to roll it away with him," The queen will greatly appreciate it."

"You little rat," The Sugar Plum Fairy growled under her breath.

"Is that how you see us?" Creek exit the cell and shut it.

"It's what you are. A filthy, sneaky, no good for nothing rat! Who'll only land in a trap if he's not careful,"

"Says the one who's all alone in a jail cell," He smirked at her. He rolled the crystal ball away and left the room.

 **Sssoooooo…. Basically those who know me well enough should know who the Sugar Plum Fairy is by now. And if you don't, there's a little something in this chapter that also appears in my "Tangle" parody. Maybe that'll give you the answer.**


	5. Not so sweet life

**Oh my goodness. Let's get straight to the point. Sorry for a long wait. 3 weeks in fact. I had finalls and needed to study. As an apology, I give you the longest chapter I can give. It may take you some time to read but I think It'll make up for my lost time. Again sorry.**

 **Link Fangirl01 - well happy late birthday! And I'm glad you got that hint.**

 **Reby Montana - It brings me great joy to see that you remember. And Branch is the bravest troll in the entire movie.**

 **mlpfanceline1 - thank you for giving my story a chance. I know what I write isn't for everyone.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - as overuse as it is, What Creek did is truly unforgivable. I don't know how the trolls forgave him in The Beat Goes On.**

 **JpBake - glad you liked the chapter. I always try to add some humor, especially for a dark story like this one. Read on to see what I mean**

 **On with the story**

Branch looked out from his spyglass. They had just left the sea of storms and if it wasn't for Poppy, they would have never escaped. Branch turned his gaze to where his team was. They were all in a group laughing and smiling. Poppy seemed to be the main attention of the group. She was telling stories and doing a few dance moves to entertain the others. Branch remembered a time when he was just like that. Laughing and singing without a care. Always dancing for no reason but to show how happy he was. Just by looking at Poppy he can see his memories from when he was a kid. Its like Poppy is the side to him he lost a long time ago. As she laughed, Poppy turned his attention to the gray troll. Realizing he was staring for to long, Branch quickly shook his head and moved his eyes back towards the ocean. According to the map, the Land of Sweets is just up ahead. And there it was, Land! It seemed to be covered in snow with peppermint trees, and giant lollipops covering every inch of it.

"Land of Sweets! Just up ahead!" He called out. All the trolls ran to the front of the ship just to get a look at it.

"Whoa! It's real!" Poppy gasped in surprise.

"Of course it is. What did you think?" Cooper asked her.

"I don't know, I just thought it was a fairytale that parents read to their kids," Poppy thought. In just a few minutes, the ship made it to land. Everyone hopped off and took a good, long look around the colorful land. The smell of sweetness filled the air and the snow below them felt so soft under their feet,"Wow. Candy growing on trees. Lollipops in the shape of flowers! Whoa!"

Poppy tripped over a candy rock and fell face first into the snow. She lifted her head up with a mouth full of the snow. As it melted on her tongue, Poppy can taste pure sweetness.

"Mmm, the snow it ice cream! Vanilla ice cream!" Poppy took another bite from the snow.

"Really?" Cooper looked down at the snow. He decided to take a big bite out of it and taste it," Hey your right, it is… brain freeze!"

Cooper had a sudden sharp pain go across his head and fainted.

Branch checked the map to see where the Candy Kingdom should be.

"Enough lollygagging. We need to head straight for the Candy Kingdom,"

"Which is where exactly?" Poppy looked over his shoulder to look.

"Pass the forest I guess," Branch looked up from his map and towards a dark, deep and scary looking forest. Everyone stared blankly at the woods. It may have been made of candy but it seemed so isolated.

"Well let's get going then," Poppy was the first to speak up. She skipped her way across the ice cream snow and into the woods.

After a while of walking, the forest didn't seem so bad. Sugar crystals hanged from the chocolate trees like icicles. Gumdrops and rock candy served as rocks scattered across the snow. Cotton candy bushes provided sweet hard candy like coffee candy or peppermints. And not too far there was a river filled with rich, dark chocolate rushing across marshmallow rocks.

"I _love_ this place!" Smidge was rushing everywhere, stuffing her tiny mouth with many cookies that they passed by. She ate so much that her cheeks were puffing up like a squirrel.

"This really brings me back as a kid," Cooper was hopping around and eating everything he can find," I remember I use to eat so much candy that my tummy would start to hurt and I would end up vomiting rainbows."

"Ok?" Poppy didn't need to know that last part. As they admired the beauty of the sweet looking forest, Branch couldn't help but start feeling like they were being watched. His ears twitch when he heard a snapping sound close to them. He turned his head towards a bush but nothing seemed to be moving.

"Hmm…. Whoa!" Branch was too distracted from the noise that he didn't see a hole up ahead.

"You ok!?" Poppy looked down at Branch.

"Yea, what did I fall in?" Branch got back up in pain. Poppy looked at the small ditch Branch just fell in to see what it was. As she studied the ditch, her face suddenly became pale and her eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" Branch noticed how scared she looked.

"Get up and see for yourself," Poppy said with her expression still the same.

Branch climbed out of the ditch and took a look for himself. His face soon became a replica of Poppy's. Right in front of them was a big, deep, footprint with stains of rainbow colors on the ice cream snow. Just ahead were more that appeared to be headed up a hill where the rest of the trolls were. He didn't notice it at first but the trees were snapped broken and laying down dead on the ground. What gave it an erie touch was that there was rainbow colored liquid near every footprint.

"Bergens," He whispered. Even when he tried to hide it, his voice had a scared tone to it.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Biggie sounded terrified. Branch and Poppy ran up the hill and the moment they took in the sight they gasped in horror.

Not too far away was a broken kingdom with ruins everywhere. Houses that were made of gram crackers were stomped on. Puddles of melted chocolates were mixed with the liquefied vanilla ice cream. Giant lollipops had huge bite marks on them. The trees were clearly half eaten and shattered bits of peppermints scattered across the land. Nothing was standing. Not even a single troll. What made the situation even more unbearable was that unlike the Troll Kingdom, the bergens didn't seem to care to take any trolls from here. Many were just lying lifelessly on the melted ice cream. Some were crushed by the broken houses or fallen lollipops. Others were coated with frosting or chocolates. And near there bodies were puddles of rainbow blood.

"How horrible," Poppy couldn't bare to look at the sight. She turned her head away from the awful sight. The image of innocent trolls laying dead was scared into her mind.

"Why did they kill them?" Guy Diamond didn't understand. Bergens usually waited until Trollstic to eat trolls. Branch turned around to see Poppy on the edge of fainting.

"Poppy," Branch rushed over to her and helped her stand still," I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No no, I… I chose to come… it's just that…" before Poppy can finish her sentence, they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes along with some soft voices.

"Stay here," Branch told her. He slowly snuck up towards the bush and placed his hand on the handle of his sword. Little voices started to whisper behind the bush. Whoever was behind it started panicking and shook the leaves," Come on out!"

Branch demanded and swung his sword out. Soon the noise stopped and the bush was suddenly still and quite. Branch was confused at first. He took a step closer and used his sword to move the leaves and twigs from the bush. Right when he was about to pull it back to reveal what was behind it, a black liquorice net flung up and caught Branch in it causing him to drop his sword.

"Hey! Put me down!" Branch struggled in it.

"Branch!" Poppy was about to help him but a candy cane that had one end sharpened landed in front of her. A few more came out flying causing Poppy to fall back and push herself back.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Coopers question was answered when a sudden flash of green ran past them and tied everyone with black liquorice.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Smidge yelled.

The flash of green soon stopped letting her see it was a troll like her. Except this one was a huge hairball with orange feet. Soon, 5 little girls jumped out of the bush and looked at the group.

"What do we have here?" A little girl looked up at Branch. She had blue skin and blue hair with different colored paint splattered all over her. She wore a tutu that had a swirly design like a candy cane and had peppermints tucked into her hair,"Who are you and what do you want!?"

"What do _we_ want?! What do _you_ want!?" Branch snapped at the girls.

"Answer the question!" Another girl hit Branch with a stick. This one had light brown skin with white cream hair that was tied to look like a heart. Decorating her hair was coffee candy. Her ballerina outfit was white like foam that slowly blend into mocha as it went down to the tutu.

The other girl was mint green with dark green hair. Her hair was crowned with mint leaves and lemons. The top part of her outfit was green with white lines that formed leaves and plants. The waist was decorated with slices of lemons and herbs. The look was completed with a white tutu.

The last girl had chestnut hair that was held in a ponytail. In her hair were pieces of chocolate chips. Her skin was brown like milk chocolate. Her ballerina outfit looked like you can eat it. The brown and gold fabric hugged around her neatly like a wrapper around a chocolate bar.

"Listen please," Poppy stood up on her feet," We only came to see the Sugar Plum Fairy."

Poppy was then tackled on the snow by the coffee themed troll.

"What do you want with the Sugar Plum Fairy?!"

"N.. Nothing bad. I promise!" Poppy held up her hands as if she was surrendering," We need her help to defeat the bergens."

The coffee girl growled at her like a wild dog.

"Mocha Cream! Let her go," the peppermint girl told her. The girl named Mocha Cream glared down at at Poppy before getting off her.

"thank you, I…"

"Explain yourselves!" The candy cane girl didn't let Poppy say her sentence.

"We came to help," Poppy picked herself up,"Really. We just need to see the Sugar Plum Fairy. We need her help to beat the bergens."

All the little girls looked at each other as if asking if they should trust them.

"Release them!" The candy cane girl told the others. Everyone cut the black liquorice setting them all free. The lemon girl cut Branch down letting him fall and hit the ground.

"Ow, thanks…" Branch rubbed his head in pain.

"The names Harper!" The candy cane girl said," These are my friends."

She motioned towards everyone.

"Minty Tea," the girl dressed in herbs and lemons said with a hint of a Chinese accent.

"Coco," the chocolate girl sounded spanish.

"Mocha Cream," she had an arabian accent.

"Nice to meet you all but we really need to see the…"

"The Sugar Plum Fairy, yea yea, follow us," Harper motioned for everyone to follow her.

They walked across the ruined kingdom, some of them covering their eyes when they passed any trolls.

"How long has it been since the bergens attacked?" Branch asked.

"Almost a week ago," Harper said in a plain tone. She sounded like she was pushing back some emotions," Fuzzbert here came from the Flower Kingdom to warn us but it was too late. The bergens told to hand over the Sugar Plum Fairy or else they'll break down our kingdom. When no one did anything, the bergens began to eat everything. All the trees, the houses, the ground…."

"And soon trolls?" Poppy assumed just by all the dead ones laying around.

"Yea… but were not what you think. We're not really trolls," Harper revealed.

"What do you mean? You all look like trolls to us," Guy Diamond didn't understand.

"No. You see, The Sugar Plum Fairy created us out of candy," Harper told them shocking all the trolls.

"She made trolls out of candy?" Branch couldn't believe it.

"Yep. She's a very magical troll. So when the bergens began to eat us, they realized we weren't real trolls and left. My friends and I escaped and never saw what happened after they did," Harper led everyone to a half destroyed castle. Even when it was destroyed, it looked delicious and elegant. It had a sugar crystal staircase going straight up to a pair of torne down peppermint doors.

"Looks like she had some visitors," Branch comment as he went up the stairs and into the castle. The place was huge! A beautiful polished peppermint served as the floor and above them was a sugar crystal chandelier of many colors.

"Trolley molly," Poppy was in disbelief," It's beautiful."

"Sugar Plum Fairy!? Where are you your highness!?" Harper called out to her.

"We got some strange trolls looking for you!" Mocha Cream shouted with all her might. After a moment of complete silence, Branch started to think something was wrong.

"Did you girls see if the bergens captured the Sugar Plum Fairy?"

"No, Our parents made us run away," Minty Tea shook her head politely.

"We'll have to search around this place, Smidge! Biggie! Search down stairs with the girls. Poppy, Guy Diamond and Cooper are coming with me up stairs," Everyone obeyed his order and left. Up the stairs, Branch and Poppy took left while Guy Diamond and Cooper took right. Branch found a room that appeared to be a bedroom. The place was untouched and was still in one piece.

"Doesn't look like she's here either," Branch entered and took a long look around. Poppy decided to check the other doors in the room like the bathroom and the closets. Nothing. It wasn't until she pulled open a door that led to a very gloomy sight. Unlike the rest of the castle, this room wasn't as colorful. Everything was a mess. Piles and piles of sugar laid at every corner of the room. Broken bits of candy was everywhere and the walls were stabbed with sharp candy canes. The curtains covered the window preventing any light to come in. Poppy entered and moved her hands between the two fabrics and pushed them open to let in the golden light. She turned back around to look at the room once again. The light brighten the mood but it still looked like someone depressed was in here. Her eyes eventually caught sight of a glass closet. Because of all the dust, the glass wasn't exactly clear. Poppy took some steps closer and whipped her hand across the glass moving some dust away. She let out a light gasp when she saw something pretty and white behind the clear doors. She grabbed the nobbs to the doors and pulled it open to reveal a beautifully designed wedding dress. Intrigued by the sight, Poppy felt the soft silk. The top part of the dress was decorated with glitter that formed pictures of candy like gumdrops and cookies. The belt was red and white like a candy cane and neatly tied into a bow at the back. Enchanted by the beauty, Poppy lifted the dress off the rack and took a closer look at it. When she did, she noticed a picture fall out of the dress.

"Found something?" Poppy didn't even hear Branch come in.

"What? Oh! Um yea… kinda," Poppy showed him the wedding dress. Branch took it from her hands and examined it.

"A wedding dress? What does this have to do with the Sugar Plum Fairy?" Poppy didn't answer him. She kneeled down to pick up the the paper that fell. When she turned it over, her heart nearly stopped when she it was a picture. A picture that was identical to the one Cooper had in his box. A picture of him and the orange hair girl having the picnic. Everything was exactly the same. From the small little cupcake to the candy decorations.

"Cooper has this exact same picture," Poppy leaned towards Branch to show him," He said this was the night he proposed to this girl."

"Suki?" Branch had a confused tone. He grabbed the picture and looked at it.

"Is that her name?" Poppy wanted to confirm. Branch stayed silent for almost a solid minute. Poppy can see he was in deep thought about something.

"Yea, Sukira but we use to call her Suki for short. She disappeared 3 years ago. Good thing too," Branch crumbled up the picture and threw it across the room," She was a witch."

"Branch! That's Cooper's fiance we're talking about!" Poppy felt angered when he did that.

"Trust me when I say that he's _way_ better off without her!" Branch firmly told her as he hanged the dress back up.

"But why would the Sugar Plum Fairy have the same picture as Cooper?" Poppy picked the picture up and un crumbled it.

"Who cares," Branch scoffed and shut the glass doors to the closet.

"And why the wedding dress…" Poppy kept thinking. Branch snatched the picture away from her again and ripped it into little bits.

"There's nothing to think about," Branch started to push her out.

"Unless…" Poppy was slowly getting an idea of what was happening.

"There _is_ no unless!" Branch slammed the door closed and tried to snap Poppy out of it.

"Suki… and the Sugar Plum Fairy…"

"Poppy, I swear! If you finish that sentence!" Branch warned.

 _ **At the doors of the castle**_

"ARE THE SAME TROLL!" Poppy cried out in front of the other trolls while Branch just ducked down and shook his head.

"Suki?" Biggie thought out loud.

"The Sugar Plum Fairy?" Smidge finished the thought. The two trolls looked at each other before dropping to the floor in laughter.

"Suki as the Sugar Plum Fairy?! That's a good one!" Biggie laughed.

"Y… yea! The Sugar Plum Fairy has magic and created an entire kingdom and living trolls. Suki couldn't even do a simple card trick!" Smidge wiped away a tear she shed from laughing too hard. Branch and Cooper just stayed staring at them as if they were crazy. After a while of laughter, the two trolls finally calmed down and saw that the other two trolls weren't laughing.

"Why… why aren't you laughing?" Smidge cleared her throat to calm herself down," You don't actually believe Suki, _our Suki,_ could be the Sugar Plum Fairy…. Do you?"

Branch and Cooper turned their attention to Poppy again.

"Are you sure it was the same picture as mine?" Cooper asked her with a hint of hope in his tone.

"Yes! It had you two in a picnic at night with candy decorations everywhere!" Poppy confirmed her point," I would have shown it to you but Branch here just had to rip it apart."

"What that little wich did was unforgivable!" Branch snapped at her. He slammed the doors open and headed his way down the stairs.

"Will you _stop_ calling her that!" Cooper followed him down but Branch turned back around and pointed up at him to get his point across.

"She was a danger to the kingdom! I should've chased her out of the kingdom myself! Face it! It was the best for all of us!"

With that, Branch marched his way down the stairs leaving a very sad Cooper behind.

"Cooper?" Poppy was nervous when she walked down to him.

"After 3 years he still holds a grudge!" Cooper couldn't stop glaring down at the gray troll.

"3 years?" Poppy was completely lost in the dark. Cooper sighed and soften his angry expression.

"Take a seat," Cooper sat down on the stairs and prepared to tell his story," You see, Branch has hated Suki ever since the war. But when the war was just starting, he and Suki were very good friends. In fact Suki was one of the best in the army and fought battles with us…."

 _ **Flashback,**_

At the Troll Kingdom in a garden, some trolls were setting up tables and decorations. It was early in the morning and a bright blue Branch was walking around with a list in his hands.

"Catering will be here in 30 minutes, tables are being set, what am I missing?" Branch thought out loud.

"A little help!" He heard a female crie out. He turned to see a troll wobbling around with flowers in her arms.

"Here," Branch set the list down and grabbed some of the flowers to reveal a red and orange troll.

"Phew, thank you Branch," she thanked as they placed them near the entrance of the garden.

" Anything for my best warrior. Nervous for the big day Suki?" Branch asked her.

"Nah, I've been looking forward to my wedding day for years now!" Suki and Branch walked into the venue and watched as everyone set everything up.

"I gotta say Suki, I never thought Cooper would land himself someone like you," Branch joked.

"Well he's a very unique guy," Suki laughed from his joke. Their laughter was soon cut off by a loud boom coming from the mountains. There, clouds of smoke floated above. Suki looked back at Branch with some worry," Have your parents come back yet?"

"No, but they should be here any minute," Branch looked back at Suki who seemed extremely worried by this. Not wanting to see her so sad on her wedding day, he took her hand for comfort," Hey, relax, I promised that you and Cooper were going to have the perfect wedding today and I'll do everything in my power to do so."

"Thanks Branch but I still feel like the louder those canon sounds get the more in danger this kingdom is. I think we need to put this wedding on hold until this Bergen and Troll war is over," Suki insisted.

"No no. You and Cooper are my closest friends and if you two want a wedding today, then your going to get it," Branch turned her around so she can face away from the smoke," Today is all about you so keep your mind off of _one_ bad thing that might happen and think about all the wonderful things that _will_ happen!"

Suki smiled brightly when he said this. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks Branch. I needed that,"

"Good, now if you don't mind, I have a wedding to plan," Branch released her and walked off. Suki glanced back at the war above the mountain. He was right, the battle is miles away and it could take days for it to reach to them. And who says they will?

Suki skipped her way towards the dinner table where she looked at all the options the chefs were putting out. She came to a pot where she decided to take a sip out of from a spoon. She gagged in disgust when she tasted it.

"Yuck! Eggnog!?" Suki looked around her to see if anyone was watching. When she saw the coast was clear, she waved her hand over the pot making the white liquid turn into a dark chocolate. She tasted it and sighed in happiness," hmmm, Hot chocolate!"

"I saw that," she heard someone suddenly say. She gasped in horror and turned around in a panic. She felt her heart slow down when she saw a familiar troll.

"Cooper, don't scare me like that," She held her racing heart.

"Sorry," Cooper laughed," But we talked about this Suki. It's way too risky to use your powers in public like that."

"I know but hot chocolate," Suki placed the spoon i to his mouth to taste the beverage.

"Hmm, well as good as your sweets are, we can't risk anyone seeing you like that. Who knows what they'll think," Cooper led her away from the table.

"What about our friends? Smidge? Biggie or Branch?"

"We'll tell them, eventually,"

"Your not ashamed about my powers are you?" Suki sounded suspicious.

"Of course not. But we both know how they are about the… unknown. If you were to surprise them with those powers of yours, they'll die of shock,"

"Yea I guess," Suki also knew how they were.

"Shouldn't you be at your house getting ready?" Cooper tried to change the subject.

"I just wanted to see how everything was going," Suki walked ahead and was about to leave," Aren't you suppose be getting ready as well?"

"I came to help Branch out with the planning," He answered.

"Oh, well see you later tonight!" Suki pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek," Don't be late!"

"I won't," Cooper happily watched as his fiance ran off home. Another loud bang echoed across the land. Cooper looked up at the mountain in worry. Even when Branch assured him that nothing will go wrong, he still felt nervous for what could happen.

 _ **At the forest in the mountain**_

Two trolls were running across the bushes and tumbling down the rocky ledges. One was a female troll with purple purple skin and light purple hair. The other was a male with blue skin and green hair.

"Almost there honey! Just keep running!" The male told her.

"We have to warn the kingdom!" The female was very worried," If those bergens get any closer…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. A giant bergen jumped above them and landed in front. She waved a giant spiky ball on a chain and slammed it between the couple.

"Orchid! Separate!" The male called out to his wife. Orchid did exactly that and ran off to a different direction.

"Meet you at the bottom Leaf!" She told her husband. The bergen was about to run after her but Leaf grabbed a rock and a slingshot to shoot the bergen at the back of her head. The bergen growled and turned to him.

"Come at me ugly!" Leaf ran off with the bergen behind him. He made sure to stay away of any clear areas and keep under the trees. This way, in the bergens point of view, she'll have trouble finding him. At a drop, Leaf jumped up and slid down the slope right when the bergen swiped down for him but missed. At the end of the slope, Leaf ran into a cave where the bergen landed and ducked down to find him. She looked into the cave he entered. It was a pitch black hole but she can hear his small foot steps hurrying across the floor. Leaf appeared on another cave that was higher up.

"Hey!" Leaf threw another rock to get the bergens attention. She looked up in anger at him. She jumped onto her feet and swiped her hand up to grab him but he jumped back into the cave before she can. Frustrated by this, The bergen started to climb up and look into every little cave. One by one, Leaf appeared in a different cave taunting the bergen. After failing to grab him hundreds of times already, the bergen started punching into the cave. Lucky for Leaf, the bergen wasn't too strong. Inside the cave, he was setting up what looked like sticks of dynamite.

 _ **Back in the kingdom**_

Orchid was running across the streets in a rush.

"Branch! Branch!" Orchid ran into the garden and searched for him.

"Mom?" Branch heard her. Before he knew it, his mom wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into the tightest hug she has ever given him.

"Branch! Oh my dear baby, I never thought I make it to see you!" She loosened the hug so she can smother him in kisses.

"Mom, not in front of so many," Branch felt embarrassed by her actions.

"Branch, you need to gather some of your men and head to the mountains. There's a bergen coming close to discovering our kingdom!" Orchid warned him.

"A bergen?" The news struck Branch harder than lightning. He had no time to think. He went around the kingdom gathering all trolls he needed for the battle.

At Suki's house, Smidge and Biggie were helping her get ready for her big day.

"What if we add a little more glitter to your hair? It'll surely shine!" Smidge showed her a bottle of silver glitter.

"That be nice, but isn't it too much?" Suki asked.

"There's never too much glitter!" Smidge happily sprinkled her friend.

"What do you think of this hat?" Biggie put a black top hat on Mr Dinkles who was wearing a sharp black suit.

"Mew!" He squeaked in happiness.

"Biggie!? Smidge" the moment they heard Branch running into the house, they had to see what was happening," A bergen is coming! We have to send in some trolls before it comes here!"

"On it!" The three trolls saluted and started to run out the house.

"Whoa whoa!" Branch grabbed onto Suki's arm," Where do you think your going!?"

"To help," Suki thought it was clear what she was going to do.

"I don't think so. It's only one bergen and you have a wedding to get ready for," Branch pushed her back into her house.

"But Branch, I can't stay here while you go fight," Suki insisted but Branch kept pushing her into her room.

"Look, I don't want you to stress yourself out so much on this special day, ok? Just relax and let us take of this," with that, Branch left and made his way to the mountain. Suki on the other hand wasn't gonna take it. Without Branch seeing, she ran out of her house and followed them.

 _ **At the mountain**_

Leaf was still setting everything up inside the shaking cave.

"Come on sweety, be here already!" Leaf wanted his wife to hurry up already.

"This way! Hurry!" Orchid led the trolls to where her husband should be.

"Is dad ok?!" Branch asked her.

"He should be, but he needs us now!" Orchid finally made it to the same slope where her husband should be. Below, the bergen was still punching her way into the caves.

"We need to set up some dynamite so we can cave this bergen in," Orchid explained as she took out some dynamite from her backpack and handed them to the trolls.

"Start setting up!" Branch told Smidge and Biggie. The two nodded and started to place them in different parts of the ledge. Orchid tied herself with a rope and tied the other end to a tree so he wouldn't fall. He hanged of the ledge and stuffed some dynamite between the rocks.

I side the caves, Leaf was ready to light the sticks. He made a fire on a stick he found and waited for his wifes signal.

"Almost done mom!" Branch placed the last of the dynamite.

"Good, now…." Orchid didn't finish her sentence. The bergen had caught sight of them and started throwing rocks and boulders at her.

"Mom!" Branch cried out.

"I'm ok sweety, just be sure to light them up on my signal!" Orchid told him. The bergen jumped up and down trying to grab the female troll. Orchid started to climb up but soon lost balance when the bergens strength started to shake the ledge. She grabbed onto some rocks to pull herself up only for it to loosen up and make her fall back down. The rope kept her from falling but she was now hanging closer to the hungry bergen.

"Oh no!" Branch ran to where his mother was. He grabbed onto the rope and started to pull her up but the bergen had other ideas. She threw a giant rock up on the ledge Branch was on causing him to let the rope go and dodge it. The weight from the boulder cracked the ledge weakening it enough to crack and crumble. Orchid scream in terror as this caused her fall and lower down to the bergen. She shield herself from any falling rocks but eventually felt a giant hand wrap around her and break the rope. Orchid struggled and punched the bergens hand but her strength was nothing to the giant.

"No no no!" Branch watched helplessly as the bergen raised his mother over her open mouth," Mom!"

The bergen was just about ready to drop the troll but a sudden force hit the bergens face causing her to tumble and fall, dropping Orchid in the process. Surprised by what just happened, Branch looked behind him to see that Suki had just thrown something at the bergen.

"Suki?! I thought I told you to stay!... What did you throw?" Branch noticed that she didn't have anything that she would have thrown.

"Not now Branch!" Suki interrupted him. The bergen stood back on her feet and searched for the troll she just dropped. Orchid ran into the cave. She eventually ran into her husband.

"Orchid! What happened?!" He asked her.

"Light up the dynamite!" Orchid took the stick he had and was about to light up the sticks.

"now?"

"Yes! Now!" Orchid lit them up and dragged her husband away. They ran out from one of the cave above and took cover. The dynamites blew up the caves causing the rocks and boulders to start falling on the bergen. The ledge the parents stood on started shaking from the pressure and was about ready to break. The explosives continued for a while before finally calming down. The two trolls looked down to see if the bergen was dead yet. While it was effective, it wasn't quite enough. Underneath the pile of rocks, the bergen started to punch her way out. The ledge beneath them started to crack even more until it finally broke and dropped the two trolls down towards the bergen. On the bright side, they weren't seriously injured from the fall. The bad side was that the bergen was half way out of the pile and angrier than ever.

"Branch! Light them up!" Leaf told his son.

"What!? What about you two!?" Branch didn't understand.

"Just do it!" Orchid commanded him. Branch nervously looked at the dynamite he had to lite up but he couldn't. He couldn't let his parents die because of him.

"There has to be a way!" Branch turned his back away from the dynamite and looked for anything that can save his parents.

"Branch?!" Suki didn't understand what he was doing.

"I can't let them die! I need to get them out of there," Branch looked around for anything, anything at all," Smidge! Biggie! Look to the right of the forest, there has to be something to save them! I'll take left! Suki you stay here!"

Everyone ran off in search for something. Suki watched as the bergen was halfway out of the pile. She slammed her hands down at the trolls who dodged her every move. The bergen raised her hand again and formed a fist. She nearly slammed down on Leaf if it wasn't for Suki. The girl did what she can only do. Form sugar crystal balls to hit the bergen hard enough to distract her.

"Get away from them!" Suki shouted at her. The bergen grabbed a rock and tossed it up to hit her. She backed away to avoid the rock and continued hitting the bergen. This time she formed sharp candy canes and stabbed the bergen in many places.

"Suki! We need you to light the dynamite!" Leaf told her.

"Not until Branch comes back!" Suki didn't want to disappoint Branch.

"Suki! For the good of the kingdom! For the good of your lives! Do what we say! You need to cause an avalanche!" Leaf sounded even more commanding than ever.

Suki didn't want to but the bergen was already out of the pile and getting ready to climb up.

"You can't let the bergen reach the kingdom!" Orchid was afraid the bergen would reach the top.

Suki wasn't sure of what to do. She soon saw that the battle she was having with the bergen was causing the ledge to crack. Branch came back empty handed. He was hoping that Smidge or Biggie would have something useful. When he saw Suki, he stood frozen in surprise. He's never seen Suki use her powers before.

The bergen was half way up and Suki still couldn't make up her mind. Seeing no other choice but one, Suki stabbed the ground with a big, sharp, sugar crystals and canes causing the cracks to deepen and break.

"What are you doing!?" Branch rushed over to her but before he can stop her, Suki already broke the ledge and made chunks of it fall down. The bergen slipped and fell hard onto the ground while being crushed by all the rocks boulders," No!"

Branch pushed her aside and looked down at the ditch. The smoke of dirt and debri covered his sight from anything. He nervously watched as the smoke cleared up revealing all the piles of rocks Suki just caused. There was nothing of life. The bergen was buried deep under the rocks and showed no signs of being alive. If the bergen couldn't make it, then what were the chances his parents did?

"Branch?" Suki already knew that Branch was feeling upset.

"You…. You killed them…" Branch whispered in great disbelief. He held onto his heart for he could feel it start to ache.

"I had to. They wanted me to…"

" _You_ killed them!" Branch raised his voice in anger and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry Branch. I…"

"How long?" Branch slowly walked up to her.

"H… How long what?" Suki backed away in fright.

"How long have you had those wicked powers of yours?!" Branch snapped at her.

"Wicked?" Suki was shocked at the sudden insult.

"Answer me," Branch wanted to know already. His tone was full of anger but his eyes had tears forming and ready to fall.

"I… I don't know. Since I was born I think," Suki was starting to get scared by Branch," but I'm sorry it came to this. I had to use them to save the kingdom."

"You used them to end _both_ of my parents life!" Branch was clearly angry now," How dare you!"

"It was the only way! If I didn't, that bergen would have found our kingdom," Suki tried to make herself sound innocent.

"You couldn't have let me find another way?! Let the bergen climb out so we can stop her later and save my parents!?" Suki noticed the tips of his hair started to fade into a grayish color," No! You didn't! And because of you my parents are gone! With those powers of yours, You're a killer!"

"Branch?!" Suki was startled by the sudden comment. This was very unlike him. His dark indigo hair started to melt into an inky black color.

"How could a friend do this to me! After years of fighting together and trusting each other, you go and kill two of the closet trolls to me!"

"Please understand," Suki was feeling overwhelmed by his anger.

"I thought you were my friend!"

"I am!"

"Not a very good one if this was your only solution!"

"I only did what your parents wanted!"

"You didn't trust that I could save them!"

"But Branch…"

"So you just used your powers to…"

"Listen!" Out of frustration, Suki waved her hand accidentally launching a sugar ball at him. The hard candy smacked Branch on the head pushing him to the ground. While still on the ground, the rest of his blue color faded away into grayness," Branch!"

Suki gasped when she realized what she did. Branch groaned in pain as he held his head in pain. He removed his hand to see some rainbow blood smeared on his hand. Suki back away when she saw this. She looked down at her hands in terror. She's never lost control of her powers before. Her whole life, she had no problems and lived in happiness, but this moment was different. She started to feel guilt build up on her chest and fear started to consume her.

"Branch!" Two voices startled Suki. She turned around accidentally sending sharp sugar crystals into the air and stab some trees. Seeing how out of control she was getting only frighten her even more. Smidge and Biggie came out from the bushes with lots of vines in their arms.

"We found some vines!" Biggie cheered.

"We can tie them and reach your…. What happened?" Smidge saw Branch was in pain. He was on the ground suffering to keep awake. The two trolls dropped the vines and went to their leaders.

"Branch? How many fingers am I holding up?" Biggie held up four fingers but Branch couldn't answer. He felt the dizziness start to take over and was near to blacking out.

"Suki, how did…." Smidge looked up to see that she was gone,"... Suki?"

 _ **Back in the kingdom**_

"What's happening to me?" Suki whispered to herself as she hurried her way to her house. She saw that once in awhile, items she would turn into a type of candy when she passed by," Why am I losing control? This never happened?!"

"Suki! There you are!" She heard Cooper's voice. Suki tried to walk faster, not wanting to be near him right now but he stopped in front of her," I couldn't find you. Where did you go?"

"To the mountains," Suki quickly answered and walked past him.

"The mountains? Where the war is?!" Cooper was surprised. He rushed to follow her," what happened?"

"Nothing much. A bergen was headed this way, that's all," they were near her house.

"Really? Why wasn't I told? I could've helped!" Cooper was about to follow Suki into her house but she stood in the way.

"I don't know. Branch didn't want to stress us out?" Suki still couldn't get her mind off what happened. She looked down at her hand to see she was turning the doorknob into rock candy. Frighten, Suki let it go and rushed up the stairs.

"Suki?" Cooper was confused by her actions," Are you ok?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Suki's tone was shaky and fearful.

"You sure? Your not being yourself," Cooper came i to her house and was about to go up the stairs. Before he did, he realized that the stairs had turned into hard candy," Why did you turn the stairs into candy?"

"What?!" Suki gasped and looked down. He was right. She turned every step into different colored candy without even realizing it. She started to feel stressed out from not being able to control what she was doing," Why am I doing this!?"

Suki ran into her room and slammed the door. She pressed her back against the door in fear before sliding down to the floor.

"Suki?" Called to her from the other side of the door," If something's wrong I can help. Just tell me."

"No… you can't…" Suki whimpered. Her hands touched the floor turning the wood into strips of peppermints.

"Come on Suki. At least tell me what happened," Cooper was persistent to hear what was bothering her but Suki kept her mouth shut. She couldn't bring herself to say anything," Suki?"

For a long while, Suki stayed silent inside her room that was turning into a candy land. But it wasn't like a dream. Sharp, dark, crystals hanged from the ceiling, dark liquorice took over half the room, and the windows were frosted from the coldness she was causing.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"After she didn't answer, I left her alone. It wasn't until after she missed the wedding when Branch told me everything. For the next few days, I've looked for her all over the kingdom but never found her. I finally concluded that she left and was never coming back," Cooper finished the story. By the time he was done, Poppy nearly had her jaw hitting the ground.

"I can see why he hates her but she didn't _mean_ too do that to his parents," Poppy comment.

"I know, but Branch thinks otherwise," Cooper felt annoyed at how harsh Branch was to her.

"Well… out of control or not, those bergens have Suki. And with that amount of power who knows what else they can do," Smidge claimed. She and Biggie listened in on what happened.

"What's the quickest way to the Bergen Kingdom?" Poppy asked the little girls.

"First you need to take the train to the Flower Kingdom," Coco told them.

"There you'll meet the queen who'll tell you where the Snowy forest is," Minty Tea politely told them.

"After you cross that, you'll be on your way to the Bergen Kingdom," Harper finished.

"Great! Let's go then," Poppy stood up with the others and walked down the stairs. As everyone passed by a grumpy Branch, Poppy stopped to talk to him," Hey, I'm sorry what happened to your parents."

Branch just scoffed it off. He was clearly not happy with the fact that they needed to rescue Suki.

"But we need her. She can help us save the kingdom. Save other trolls families, save your grandma even," Poppy tried to persuade him. Branch sat there in silence. He didn't like it but it was true. They needed Suki's help. He got up and left without saying a single word to anyone.

 _ **At the Bergen Castle**_

Chef watched the trolls in her crystal ball. She was angered at the fact that they were headed this way now.

"So, they want to take my magic source do they," she snapped her fingers and shouted," Creek! My book!"

"Yes your highness," Creek came in with a giant book. He handed it to her and watched as she flipped through the pages," There has to be a spell or something I can use to stop them from coming, Man eating jack in the box? Maybe later. A killer teddy bear!... Nah, too cute for my taste. Oh!"

Her eyes finally lit up when she saw something.

"Night Hunters," Chef smiled as she started to read about this creature," These mosquito like creatures mainly hunt during the cold weathers. Like today! And prefer the dark. They hunt down smaller creatures to suck every single drop of their blood. They usually like to sweeten up their meals by adding sap but their favorite meal so happens to be trolls. Their rainbow blood is the sweetest taste they have ever eaten and will do anything to have some."

After reading this, Chef had no doubt in her head what her next move was going to be….

 **I'm suddenly hungry. Sorry for the long wait. And of course, to no one's surprise, the Sugar Plum Fairy is indeed Suki! Oh and tomorrow is my one year anniversary since I joined Fan Fiction . net. I wanted to do a special story but never got the time to do so. Instead I decided to add a little easter egg in this chapter. It's a reference to my very first Fanfiction. I doubt any of you got it but it's still fun for me. See ya all next time.**


	6. Night Hunters

**Hey everyone. You may notice I tool a long time to update but I felt like taking a break from writing. Writing can sometimes be a lot of work and we could all use a break here and there right? Anyways, I have a question. If you were a troll, what type of troll and how would you look? I want to know because I have an idea for a future parody story.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Any type of powers can be a gift** _ **and**_ **a curse. It's all based on how you use it. And I'm happy you remember about the Night Hunters.**

 **Guest - thanks. I really needed a break. Especially when I have school work and drama productions to work on.**

 **Reby Montana - I ended up craving candy after I wrote that chapter. Long story short, I ate around 5 Twinkies. And Fun fact, the Night Hunters here are actually a easter egg to my very first fan fiction story. While not my best, I wanted to do something to celebrate my one year anniversary.**

 **Jpbake - Yea I know. I actually had to delete a lot of dialog from him because at one point he was just straight up mean to Suki. But hey, he just lost his parents to a trusted friend.**

 **Guest - Here it is. Updated and everything!**

"Here it is," The little girls led them to the train.

"Polar Express?" Branch read the name of the train.

"Yep, this train will take you anywhere you want. From the north pole to just the town next door," Harper told him. The trolls started to get on board but when Branch saw the little girls were coming on board too, he blocked the entrance.

"Sorry girls but this is too big of an adventure for you to come," Branch warned them. The girls crossed their arms and glared at him.

"We're not as weak as you think!" Mocha Cream snapped at him.

"Look, I already have 5 trolls to worry about. And one of them just won't cooperate," Branch looked over at Poppy who just shrugged. Branch looked back down at the little girls," I don't need any children in danger."

"Danger? Ha! Sir, we just face an army of bergens who invaded our kingdom. We can face anything," Harper told him with tons of confidence.

"But what were about to face is even bigger. In fact, we don't even know what we're gonna face,"

"Potato Patado, let's get moving," Mocha Cream slipped between Branches legs and crawled into the train.

"Hey," Branch was about to run after the girl.

"Pardon me Mr," little Coco shyly slipped past Branch.

"Wait!" Branch went the other way to stop her but another voice stopped him first

"Very exquisite place," Minty Tea slipped past him and admired the inside of the train.

"Who said…"

"Looks like we're coming after all," Harper gave a smirk to the gray troll before taking a seat. Branch just groaned in annoyance and accepted his fate. At the conductor room, Fuzzbert had a shovel stuffed into his hair and was shoveling the coal into the fire. Once he was ready to leave, he pulled onto the whistle and started to make the train move.

Everyone was having fun in the carts. The soldiers played around with the little girls.

"Alright…. Green light!" Biggie turned his back away from the girls. Cooper even got in the game and ran with the girls," Red light!"

Biggie turned back around to look at the them. Branch just rolled his eyes. He turned away to look out the window. The sun started to set signalling that they didn't have much time. They have until a few hours after sunrise tomorrow to save the trolls from being eaten. Including Suki.

"Why are you all the way back here by yourself?" A familiar female voice asked him. Branch didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

"What do you want Poppy?"

"Well that's a way to start a conversation," Poppy took a seat next to him and looked out the same window he was looking at," Something on your mind?"

"No," Branch answered too fast for her opinion. Poppy arched an eyebrow at his answer. She was clearly not happy with it.

"It's about Suki isn't it?" Branch signed at this.

"I don't know why, but I just can't seem to bring myself to forgive and forget what she did," Branch cringed at the memory.

"You don't need to forget, but forgive is a nice touch," Poppy tried to tell him," From what I've heard, Suki seems like the sweetest girl you'll ever meet."

"Yea, too sweet," Branch huffed at the word. Poppy realized her choice of words wasn't the best.

"Branch, I know how it feels to lose someone you love,"

"Really?" Branch asked sarcastically. Poppy nodded her head yes.

" When I was younger, I use to pick flowers with my little sister. My favorites were poppies. I use to make flower crowns with them and give them to my mom. She loved them so much that she nicknamed me Poppy," Poppy felt her heart ache when she remembered about this," One Christmas morning, My sister and I were cooking in the kitchen because we wanted to surprise our parents with breakfast. I told my sister to turn on the stove. It seems like a stupid thing to ask now that I look back because she was only 6 years old at the time. When the stove wouldn't turn on, she decided to take out the lighter and turn on the stove that way…."

Poppy stopped at mid sentence. Branch looked away from the window and back at the pink troll. She was looking down at her hands and fidgeted with them.

"She didn't know how to use it properly so when she finally turned it on …. Let's just say some things caught on fire and it spread across the house.….." Poppy was clearly starting to break down.

"Your mother didn't make it," Branch wasn't asking but stating what happened. Poppy gave a small nod.

"At first I was mad at my sister for starting the fire but my dad kept telling me that there are things in this world we can't predict or control. Forgive those indept to us and everything will seem brighter," Poppy thought back about what her dad told her as a kid. The two trolls sat in complete silence for a long moment.

"So... That's why you don't like others calling you Poppy? Because your mother use to?" Branch assumed. Poppy gave another small nod to confirm it was true,"... Would you like it if we started calling you Anna again?"

Poppy picked up her head and thought for a moment.

"No…. Poppy is good," She smiled back at him. For the next hour, the two trolls were having a conversation about their past, families, and interest. Even when Branch wouldn't admit it, it felt rather nice to have some company with him. Especially since Poppy was a very good listener. After a while, Branch looked back out the window to see miles and miles of snow.

"Strange," Branch thought out loud.

"What?" Poppy looked out the window as well.

"It's been an hour, we should be at the Flower Kingdom by now," Branch opened the window and looked around. There was ice and frost everywhere. A giant blanket of sparkling snow was still covering the land. Soon they came to a stop.

"We're here!" Harper cheered as she and everyone else got off the train. When Branch and Poppy hopped off the train, they instantly felt the cold hit them hard.

"Brrr, it's freezing," Poppy shivered violently.

"It's a whole lot colder than usual," Branch thought out loud. He looked at the ground to see they were stepping on grass that was completely covered in ice and frost.

"This is the Flower Kingdom?" Smidge used her hair to wrap herself in and keep warm," It's got to be below zero here."

"Is there a place we can get warmer clothing," Cooper couldn't stop himself from shaking. Fuzzbert hopped off and ran into a small shop near the store. After a while, he came back out with jackets and blankets. He started to mumble something out as he passed everyone their warm cloths.

"What did he say?" Branch didn't understand him.

"The Flower Kingdom has been frozen for over 3 years now. No one besides the Queen knows what happened," Harper told him as she placed a wool sweater on.

"Where is this Queen?" Poppy asked her. Fuzzbert jumped up and down in excitement. He motioned them to follow him and ran off into the distance.

"Wait for us!" Everyone ran behind him. The big hairball soon led the group towards a frozen lake. He jumped onto it and slid his way to the other side where he finally stopped and hopped up in down.

"What is he doing now?" Branch asked as he and the other slid across the lake.

"He says that the queen is trapped," Harper hurried her way to him.

"Trapped where?" Poppy had some trouble sliding on the ice. She fumbled her way to the other side before falling down into the snow," Oh boy, that's cold…. Hey."

Poppy noticed something where she landed. She pushed the snow away to reveal a metal lid over a hole.

"It's frozen shut," Poppy told them. Fuzzbert again started making his usual mumbles.

"He says that this use to be a well," Harper tranated.

"The queen is in there?" Biggie asked him. Fuzzbert made a movement that meant yes.

"Well them let's get her out," Branch took out his sword and used it to break the ice over the lid. Once broken, he slipped his sword between the cracks and popped open the well. Down below was pitch dark. Too dark to see anything.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Poppy called out. No one responded. Everyone looked back at Fuzzbert with a questioning look. Feeling awkward, Fuzzbert decided to jump into the well.

"Where is he going now?" Branch was getting frustrated at how silent and mysterious he was. After a moment of silence, the trolls started to hear soft whispers coming from the well. All the trolls huddled up and looked down. Soon, the whispers turned into laughter and cheers.

"What do you think is going in there?" Poppy asked no one in particular. Her question was soon answered when a flash of red and pink came rushing out. Whatever it was pushed Branch and Poppy to the side and ran around in the snow.

"Free! We're finally free," it was a little girl. Her skin was a light red and her hair was pink. It was tied into two pigtails that resembled lilies.

"Wait for me!" A little boy crawled out and ran to his sister. One by one, at least nine kids came out running and playing.

"Whoa…. Um, that's a lot of kids," Branch comment in shock.

"I know. I get that reaction all the time," Everyone turned around to see a light pink troll. She had her hair tied into a ponytail. Her hair was blue and faded into a lavender shade before ending with pink tips. She had a flower crown wrapped around her head and a slim, long dress that had flower patterns all over it.

"I'm assuming you're the queen," Branch asked.

"The names Satin. Queen of the Flower Kingdom," Everyone looked around at the frozen kingdom.

"Not very flowery is it?" Smidge stated the obvious.

"No. It's not," Satin walked up to a tree that was completely frozen," Clover! Can you and your siblings give a hand?"

"Yea sure!" A green troll ran over to the tree.

( Waltz of the flowers )

He laid a hand on causing the ice and frost to completely melt away. Everyone took a step back in amazement. The bark of the tree was once again strong and brown. Green leaves started to sprout from the branches and flowers filled the tree with colors. The other young trolls laughed and giggled as they ran towards other trees and melting the ice.

One young girl skipped across a field of frosted grass letting it melt into little drops of water. The grass grew into a dark green color and another little girl came by and hopped around, sprouting all types of flowers.

A group of little trolls all got around into a circle and held each other's hands and spun around while blooms came from the ground. The children danced and twirled around as all the snow quickly faded away.

The team of trolls gawked in amazement from the sight. Soon, the smallest little troll came up to them.

"Your very pretty," She pointed at Poppy.

"Oh, why thank you," Poppy blushed from the complement.

"Do you dance?" She tugged onto Poppy's hands as if wanting to pull her in with the children.

"No, I can't dance," Poppy pulled her hand away.

"Awe," The little girl danced away with some disappointment. The more the kids danced, the bigger and brighter the flowers bloomed. Some of the kids created a circle around Poppy and spun around as they pulled Poppy inti the dance as well.

One little boy climbed the tree and created some fruit. Bright red apples grew from the branches and fell to the ground. Some apples even fell on top of Branches head.

"Hey, watch it," Branch growled at the kid who just giggled and jumped down. He started pushing the soldier around to join in the dance but Branch didn't even budge. He instead just watched as the children danced with Poppy.

"Care to dance?" A little girl pulled Poppy towards him. Poppy giggled as she offered her hand to him.

"No thank you, I don't dance," Branch politely denied. While he was tempted to join Poppy, dancing wasn't something he was use to.

( end )

"That's better," Satin smiled and looked around at her new kingdom.

"Neat trick," Cooper was impressed.

"Wait a minute," Branch just realized something," I thought the Sugar Plum Fairy was the only troll who had magic."

"I'm not surprised. For years my family and kingdom have been trapped underground. We've been down there for so many years trolls started to forget this kingdom even existed," Satin explained.

"Let me guess. Bergens," Branch confidently answered but when Satin shook her head no, his smile dropped.

"It was something much worse. It's the reason the kingdom was frozen," Satin revealed.

"What was it?" Guy Diamond pushed himself to the front of the group revealing himself to Satin. The children around Satin suddenly started screaming their lungs out. They all ran in circles and bumped into each other before finally hiding behind their mother.

"Everyone, calm down!" Satin assured her children. She then turned around to glare at Guy Diamond," What are _you_ doing back here?"

Guy Diamond was taken back by her sudden mean tone. He looked behind him to see if she was talking to anyone else but all his friends stepped aside as if avoiding the sudden situation. He looked back at the pink troll who was clearly angry with him.

"Me?" Guy Diamond pointed at himself.

"Yes! _You_!" Satin snapped at him.

"I… Um…" Guy Diamond had no idea what to say," I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You never did," Satin pushed her children away from the glitter troll," Because of you I lost everything!"

"I think you have me confused for someone else. I would never do anything to harm anyone," Guy Diamond took a few steps closer to her but Satin kept her distance.

Poppy on the other hand noticed something odd. She could hear a very loud buzzing sound coming from a distance.

"Stay away from me. I know what I saw," Satin sounded terrified at this point.

"What did I do?" Guy Diamond couldn't piece anything together.

Poppy then moved her attention from the fight to where the buzzing came from.

"Um, Guys?" Poppy kept her gaze at the distance.

"You know very well what you did! Because of you my sister and her family are _dead!"_

"Dead?" Guy Diamond was shock. What did she mean by this?

"Guys?" Poppy repeated in the same scared tone.

" If it wasn't for my husband, we would've suffered the same fate as my sister!" Then she slapped him hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Guy Diamond exclaimed, touching onto his slapped cheek.

" _You_ … you killed my sister and her family. You nearly killed my family! Get away from me and my children!"

"But I don't understand. What did I do wrong?! When did I kill your family and sister? I can't recall a thing about that!" Guy Diamond shouted with confusion.

"Guys!" Poppy raised her voice but they still didn't look at her.

"Stop playing dumb!" Satin stomped her foot in frustration.

"I'm not!" Guy Diamond was getting as frustrated as her," I really don't know what your talking about!"

"GUYS!" Poppy screamed.

"WHAT!?" Bothe Satin and Guy Diamond screamed at her.

At that moment, the light from the setting sun finally gave into darkness and everything went completely dead silent. Even when they couldn't see anything at the time, they can feel something creeping closer to them. Below, they can see a shadow, slowly growing bigger by the second. A snapping sound broke the silence scaring the poor trolls. Nothing but the sound of leaves rustling, branch snapping and scratching on the bark filled the air. They all gulped down their fear before slowly moving there gaze up on the tree above them. Standing behind all the leaves was a dark insect like figure with two big, glowing, red eyes, and long atenas swiftly moving around. The creature was at least 3 feet big. Much bigger than an average troll. Feeling her heart beat faster than 100 beats a minute, Satin slowly looked back at the pack.

"Night Hunters," she whispered very lowly. Her children all huddled up even closer behind her. Covering their faces so they didn't have to look at the creature.

"What?" Branch didn't understand.

"Night Hunters," Satin squeaked in terror. She looked back up bracing herself for the fighting sight. But to her surprise, the glowing eyes were no longer there. Panicking, Satin quickly looked behind her to make sure it wasn't near her.

Poppy felt like she couldn't even move. She has never seen such creatures before and by just the sight of one sent shivers down her spine. Soon she felt something else crawl up her spine. The feeling slowly crept up to her shoulder causing her to freeze up in fear. Poppy tried to open her mouth to say something but it was like she was completely frozen in fear.

"Poppy?" Branch noticed her terrified expression. He looked over her shoulder to see a night hunter slowly examine her. Finally gaining control of herself, Poppy slowly looked over as well. Seeing no other choice, She let out a loud scream and sprinted forward, away from the night hunter.

"RUN!" Satin screamed as she and everyone else ran off in different directions to hide. The Night Hunter let out an ear piercing screech before sprouting its wings and headed towards them.

With Biggie, Fuzzbert and Smidge, the three hid in a tree and prayed they wouldn't be seen.

"Where did it go?" Smidge peeked from the leaves. The cost seemed cleared but she couldn't tell.

"Um Smidge?" Biggie tapped her shoulder. They both looked looked up to see a few Night Hunters land on the branches of the trees. Terrified, Fuzzbert, Smidge and Biggie huddled up and used their hair to shield themselves and create a disguise. The two Night Hunters crawled their way down the tree silently searching for the trolls. Biggie was having trouble breathing. He kept on stuttering but couldn't say a word.

"Shh," Smidge tried to silence him.

"Their gonna see us," Biggie silently panicked.

"No they won't. What do have as a defense?" Smidge asked him. Biggie searched inside his hair but the only thing he can find was a flashlight.

"Well this won't be much use," Smidge mumbled.

"What do we do!?" Biggie panicked even louder. Smidge wrapped her hair around his mouth but it was too late. The Night Hunters turned their head to where they were.

"Oh great," Smidge braced herself. Just the sight of the Night Hunters crawling to them made Biggie start to hyperventilate even faster. When it looked like they were about to touch them, Biggie did the first thing he can think of. He came out of hiding and flashed his flashlight on and off at them. Surprisingly, the Night Hunters backed away in fear before flying off.

"Huh? Their afraid of light?" Smidge wondered out loud.

With Branch and Poppy, the two tumbled down a grassy hill into a field of of red and pink flowers.

"Are they near?!" Poppy picked herself up and looked around frantically. Right above them, a Night Hunter was about to land.

"Move!" Branch tackled her down and away from the Night Hunter. They looked back up to see the creature quickly crawl towards them," Go! Run!"

Branch got up on his feet and dragged Poppy by the arm. They ran across the field of flowers as fast as they can. As they ran, Branch noticed something was off. With every second that passed, the Night Hunter sounded like it was getting further away. He turned around to see what was happening. The giant was starting to wobble around but kept on going. It then started to feel drowsy and fall over to its side. Branch stopped running and pulled Poppy with him.

"That's odd," Branch referred to the Night Hunter. They walked up to the creature still aware that it can jump back up and attack them.

"Is it asleep?" Poppy stopped a few feet away. She didn't want to get any closer.

"It seems like it," Branch examined the thing. It was still breathing but it's glowing eyes were shut. Wondering what could have caused this, Branch looked at where they were standing. There was nothing but flowers. But not any flowers," Poppies."

Branch picked up a pink flower from the ground.

"I don't know much about Night Hunters but I remember reading they were sensitive to smell. The poppies are the strongest smell for them. So strong that they fall asleep," Branch concluded. Before Poppy can say anything else, they heard a bunch of screaming coming from above the hill," Hurry! Get as many poppies as you can and follow me."

She did exactly that and grabbed a handful.

With Satin, she hid all the little kids back in the well but she was not as lucky. She was forced to hide in the tall grass and run around, hoping that the insect like things don't find her. As she ran, she later rammed into Guy Diamond.

"Oops sorry your majesty," Guy Diamond tried to help her up but she just pulled her hand away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Satin glared at him," I don't need you doing the same thing you did to my sister to me!"

"Why can't you understand? I have no idea what your talking about. I don't even remember you or your sister," Guy Diamond was frustrated by this riddle game. He needed to know what she was talking about and know it now.

"Stop playing dumb with me! For years, you did nothing but hide from your mistake! You were too afraid to face your problems and now look what happened because of you…." As Satin kept yapping along with her nonsense, Guy Diamond looked past her to see a Night Hunter emerging from the tall grass and creeping closer to Satin.

"Satin," Guy Diamond tried to warn her.

"You can be so self centered at times…." Satin didn't hear him.

"Satin?!" Guy Diamond tried to get her attention but she was too upset.

"You know, I could never see what Chenille saw in you," Satin kept talking.

"There's a… Chenille?" Guy Diamond got distracted for a split second when she said that name. When he saw the Night Hunter was ready to attack, he jumped forward pushing Satin out of the way before be struck by the giant insect. The hit was strong enough to knock the glitter troll on the floor unconscious. Satin gasped when she experienced this. She was both confused and surprised by his actions. The Night Hunter then turned its attention back to the queen. Satin looked up in fright as she crawled back. The giant insect slowly made its way to her.

"Easy there. Nice big insect thing," Satin could feel her heart start to race. The Night Hunter gave a low growl before lunging straight to her. Satin screamed and shield herself but when the Night Hunter was about to land on her it got hit and knocked back by something. The Night Hunter shook around searching for what hit him only to see a vine attached to a rock and a batch of poppies tangled around his antennas. It tried even harder to shake it off but the smell eventually calmed it down and put it to sleep.

"You alright?" Branch helped Satin back up to her feet.

"Yeah," Satin said blankly. Her eyes were glued to where Guy Diamond laid.

"What happened to him?" Poppy asked when she saw him.

"He got knocked out… we need to get rid of these creatures. We need…"

"Poppies. I know," Branch handed her some batches of poppies tied to a vine and rock," Throw these around their antennas. The smell should put them to sleep and keep them asleep until they no longer inhale the smell."

"Got it," Satin nodded and ran off to the other Night Hunters.

Back in the tree, Biggie, Fuzzbert and Smidge were all running around in circles in a panic.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Biggie jumped into a hole in a tree with a Night Hunter inches away. When he entered, the Night Hunter reached in for him but he was to far in. Biggie was in a fetal position rocking himself back and forth, weeping for help.

"Hey you overgrown bug!" The Night Hunter turned around to see Cooper from a distance," Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The Night Hunter responded with a screech loud enough to make your ears bleed. It jumped out of the tree and charged towards the llama troll.

"Whoa easy there! I'm not your size either!" Cooper ran off. Just a minute in the chance, the Night Hunter was soon tangled in vines with poppies thrown by Poppy herself.

"Got him!" Poppy cheered when she saw the Night Hunter fall to the ground asleep.

At the old well, the Night Hunter was breaking it open and tried to slip it's legs through but couldn't. The children in the well screamed in terror when they saw the Night Hunter breaking in. It finally yanked the metal lid off and peeked in at the children. Before it can crawl in, Satin came to the scene and threw a few rocks to grab it's attention.

"Over here you no good freak!" Once the attention was on her, Satin took a few steps back in fear. The Night Hunter gave a low growl and rushed over to her. Without warning, Branch threw another vine with poppies at its antennas tangling it up. The Night Hunter swung around trying to shake it off before it was too late. But of course, the scent was too strong for it and knocked him out in no time.

"Finally," Satin sighed when she saw the last Night Hunter was down.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Poppy asked as she came back with the rest of the pack.

"I say move them away from here. As long as the poppies are wrapped around them, they won't be waking up any time soon," Branch answered.

"Where did these creatures even come from?" Cooper asked as he lightly kicked the body.

"The Bergen Queen no doubt. She knows we're coming," it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Is that bad?" Poppy asked worried this may lead to something horrible.

"Unless you want to be the next meal in Trollstice, we should keep an eye out for her next attack. She'll do anything to keep us from rescuing the trolls," Branch didn't admit it, but he was scared. It was already night and Trollstice was only hours away. If Chef kept sending attack like these, they'll never make it in time. After awhile, Branch noticed Satin in the distance. She was looking down at Guy Diamonds unconscious body. The group huddled around her to see as well.

"He really doesn't remember his past… does he," Satin finally realized that Guy Diamond was telling the truth.

"He's been with us for 3 years trying to remember his past," Branch confirmed.

"What _did_ he do that was so bad?" Harper asked her. Satin cringed at the memory.

"Follow me," She turned around and led the group somewhere.

 _ **In the Bergen Kingdom**_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Chef flipped over a table in mad rage," Those scary looking things get defeated by flowers!? What's next? Rainbows are the next best weapon!?"

She pulled the crystal ball off the staff and dropped it to Creek.

"Get some more magic!" she yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Creek asked.

"I was hoping it wouldn't lead to this but I have no choice! I need enough magic to release my greatest attack!" Chef flopped down on the throne and pointed towards the door," So go! Get some!"

"Yes your highness," Creek rolled the crystal ball out of the room and down to the dungeon," Oh Sugar Plum."

Creek called to her in a sing song way.

"I'm gonna need some more of your…." Creek stopped at mid sentence. He was in great shock when he looked at the sight before him. There in front of him was the same jail cell the Sugar Plum Fairy was in but it was completely destroyed. The jail bars were no longer steal. They were now black liquorice that had been pulled apart. That was not all. Instead of a solid brick wall there was now a chocolate wall that had been melted leading to the outside," Oooooooh no."

The purple troll had zero ideas on how he was going to explain this to Chef.

 **It feels good taking a break from writing but it's also feels good to start writing again. And again, If you were a troll, how would you look like and what type of troll would you be?**


	7. Cold Truth part 1

**I'm back with another nice long chapter for you all! Before we get started, let me announce something first. After this story, I'm planning on another parody. I know Reby Montana, you want me to do Mulan but I promise I'll do that when I finish my Hairspray parody. I have a long schedule for these things. So, the first parody is an original story I came up with named " One million risks, One Show " a Human AU. Summary is at the end of this chapter. The second is " Troll Story " I bet you can figure out what parody this is just by the title. So read the summary first to my original story first and then vote.** _ **Please**_ **!**

 **Jp bake - Haha, I wish, you'll see what happens to him later. And thank you for answering. It was useful.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - You have no idea how badly Creek needs to run away. And if I were chocolate, I would have to run from my sisters.**

 **Rebey Montana - You're** _ **half**_ **right, again. And the conversation was suppose to be longer but I cut half of it because it was long enough and I needed to continue the story. But don't worry, I added the other half of the conversation in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **On with this story!**

On the train, Satin and her children hopped on and waited for the train to make another stop. She was very quiet for a majority of the ride. She didn't even tell anyone where they were going. Poppy watched the queen from a safe distance behind the door. She really wondered what was going on in her mind. Eventually, she walked away. Everyone was having fun or talking with each other but there was one troll missing.

"Where's Branch?" She asked out loud.

"I think he went to front of the train to see how Fuzzbert was doing," Cooper overheard her question. That's exactly where Poppy went. At the front, Fuzzbert was still shoveling coal.

"Do you know where Branch is?" She asked. Fuzzbert jumped up and down to point at the small door on the ceiling of the train. Poppy climbed up and was instantly greeted by the cold winds. Not too far, Branch was sitting at the front, looking at the tracks ahead.

"What are you doing here? Out in this cold?" Poppy walked up to him and stood behind him.

"I don't trust this girl," Branch talked about Satin.

"I don't know. She seems pretty trustworthy to me," Poppy comment as she took a seat next to him.

"Don't be so naive," Branch scoffed.

"I'm not. I just see the good in everyone" Poppy told him

"Yea well not me. I only look out for the trolls I care about and stay with what I know. I don't have time for problems," A few seconds after he said this, it finally dawned on Poppy.

"Your afraid," She concluded.

"No I'm not," Branch denied rather fast.

"Yes, you are," Poppy scooted a little closer," You're scared."

"Scared of what? At the fact that we're about to face the bergen Queen? Or maybe that we only have until morning to save the trolls?! And at the chance that Chef might take over the entire world one kingdom at a time? And our best chance is to save the same girl that murdered my parents and face my mistakes!" The last sentence was more of a statement than an actual question. Poppy backed away in fright from his sudden anger.

"Mistakes?" Poppy repeated his last word. Realizing what he just said, Branch looked away from her and took a breath in too relax himself.

"You think I don't regret saying those harsh words at Suki? The day she was absent at her own wedding I knew she had ran away because of me. I felt so guilty I locked myself in my room. I was too scared to tell Cooper that _I_ was the reason she's gone. After days of not coming out, Smidge broke down my door. _Literally_ broke it down. After hours of squeezing it out of me I finally told them what happened. While Biggie and Smidge stood their with their mouths wide open, Cooper stormed out and didn't talk to me for the whole day. But what really surprised me was how forgiving he was to me the next day. It was like I didn't do anything wrong….. Why can't I be like that?!" Branch dropped his head onto his hand in sadness. For a moment there was only silence between the two. Branch lifted his head back up and looked ahead," After seeing my parents die in front of me and knowing I'm the reason a friend ran away, it gave me more reasons to be afraid. Afraid that I can fail my kingdom. Afraid that I can lose everything."

Poppy knew exactly how he felt right now. When she first came into this world she was terrified. She didn't know what was going to happen and here she is. Traveling to fight a war, with a possibility that she won't make it, and hopefully save a missing friend.

"I get it. Being afraid isn't a pretty thing," Feeling like it'll help, Poppy took his warm hands into her own,"But it's natural for us to be afraid. And sometimes fear leads to bad choices…. But you know, someone once told me that you shouldn't let your fear or anything else get in the way of the things you love," Poppy repeated the lines James told her. Branch looked at the pink troll with a small smile forming against his lips. Seeing Poppy smile back with him caused him to lightly blush and look back down.

"Sorry you had to see me like this. I'm just not the type to let others know that…. You know, I have feelings…"

"I understand," Poppy scooted back closer to him," but it's nice that you can open up like this. I actually like it when guys do that. Not many guys that I've met can do so you know."

"Your not gonna tell anyone about this are you?" Branch asked while looking back up at her. The two were sitting even closer than when they started to conversation.

"Not if you want me to," Poppy shrugged her shoulders. In the silence, the two trolls gave a loving smile with a soft gaze in their eyes. They slowly scooted closer to feel each others warmth and forgetting the cold air around them. Poppy was the first to lean in and stop, just waiting for the gray to continue. Feeling his heart start to race from the moment, Branch held onto her hand a little tighter before slowly leaning in as well. They were only inches away, just a few more moments and their lips would…

"ICY TRACKS!" Smidge yelled in a panic.

"What!?" The two broke the romantic moment they had and looked ahead. She couldn't be more right. They hadn't even noticed that they were going up a steep snowy hill.

"Slow down the train!" Branch called out to them.

"We're trying!" Smidge stuck her head back in. She looked at Fuzzbert who was constantly trying to push the brake back into where it's supposed to be. In the front, Branch noticed that they weren't slowing down any time soon.

"Oh no," Branch grabbed onto Poppys arm and hopped to the front of the train where the light was.

"What are you doing?" Poppy asked as she and Branch grabbed on tightly to the bars in front. Branch took out the rope that was tied to the side and wrapped it around them.

"Where entering the Pine Forest at full speed. 60 miles per hour to be exact," Branch held onto the bars and placed a hand over Poppy's," To enter, we need to go down a steep, _steep,_ drop. And with all the icy snow on the tracks…. Well…. Hang on tight!"

As he said the last sentence, the train made it to the top revealing a frosty forest below. The train zoomed straight down nearly sending the two trolls off the train.

"Branch!?" Poppy screamed in terror as she tighten her grip on the bars. She can feel the force of the train push her back as if trying to get rid of her.

"Just hang on tight!" Branch screamed as the train took a sharp turn on the drop. The train zig zagged downhill until it finally made it to the ground.

"Phew, finally," Poppy held onto her racing heart.

"Don't let your guard down just yet," Branch warned her. The train was still moving at full speed and moving even faster as time went on.

"Where are we going?" Poppy panicked.

"we going to pass a lake but all this ice..." Soon a frozen lake came into view. The tracks were going around the lake but because of all the ice, the train slipped off the tracks and went straight ahead on the frozen lake leaving track marks behind,"... Yep, just what I thought!"

The back of the train swerved side to side causing everyone inside to fall out of their chairs and onto the floor.

"What's happening?" Harper picked herself up and looked out the window.

"We're off the tracks!" Minty Tea panicked.

"What!?" Satin opened the window to look. Below she can see the ice start to crack from the trains weight. Finally, the ice ahead broke and dipped the back of the train into the water. At first it was shallow and the train was still moving ahead but with every second the water got deeper," Shut the windows!"

She yelled. Everyone did exactly that but the water was already pouring in. At front, Branch and Poppy were being tossed around.

"Can't we do anything!?" Poppy yelled. The trolls looked back to see they were slowly down but the train was being consumed by water.

"Climb to the top!" Branch told her as he untied the rope.

"Top? Top of what?!" Poppy didn't understand at first.

"Of the train!" Branch firmly said. He climbed onto the side of the train and carefully made his way into the conductors room. Poppy nervously climbed her way onto the top of the train and held on tightly, waiting for Branches instruction.

"Poppy! Do you see any tracks ahead?!" Branch called out to her. Poppy looked ahead and squinted through all the snow. She was barely able to see some tracks ahead off the ice. But it was set between two thick rows of pine trees.

"Yea! But it's a very narrow shot!"

"Just tell me where to go!" Branch ordered her. Poppy looked back ahead and saw they were a little off track.

"A bit to the right!" She yelled. Branch pulled onto the gears and jerked the train to go right. The unexpected move nearly knocked Poppy off the train.

"Whoa! Ok, I'm good!" Poppy lifted herself back up and looked ahead again," your too far right! Go left!"

"Left, got it!" Branch pulled onto the gears again and jerked it right nearly knocking Poppy off again.

" _Stop_ knocking me off the train!" Poppy angrily yelled as she paid back attention on the tracks. They were so close but too off to the side," Ok! Go left _SLIGHTLY!"_

"Got it!" Branch carefully moved the train to the left.

"Now keep it steady!" Poppy saw that they were gonna hit the tracks soon. A big ruckus behind her caught her attention. She turned to see that half the train was drowning now," uh oh! Can we go any faster!?"

"Fuzzbert?" Branch turned his head to the hairball who was shoveling coal like crazy. As the train raced ahead to its destination, it finally hit the tracks, causing a few sparks to light up on the wheels.

"We did it!" Poppy jumped up in joy. She climbed into the conductor's room and tackled Branch into a tight hug," we did it! We did it, we did it!"

The trolls laughed in great relife that they got to live to see another day. While the moment started to calm down, Poppy and Branch pulled back it bit to look at eachother with smiles. Branch looked down to see he holding her rather closely to him. While Poppy continued to giggle, Branch blushed and let her go rather quickly.

"Ahem," Smidge called for their attention. She laughed from their expressions," Now that's what I call ice skating."

 _ **At the passenger's room**_

"That was awesome!" Poppy cheered as they walked to the door," We were so close to not making it but the way you drove that train was unbelievable!"

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without you. You did a great job," Branch complemented her with a bright smile.

"Awe, thanks," Poppy felt her cheeks heat up from the kind words. Little did she know, she was about to be cooled down. The moment they turned the knob, they were pushes back buy freezing water.

"What the?" Branch spat out the water. They looked Inside to see everyone was on the table and completely drenched in icy cold water.

"It was coming in so fast… we couldn't keep up with the water… I'll never be the same..." Cooper was cradling himself on the table and shivered from the cold.

 _ **With Guy Diamond**_

In a room inside the the train, the gang had laid down Guy Diamond in a bed and left him until he woke up. For a moment, everything was calm, that is until the silver troll started mumbling in fright.

In his dreams he was having flashes of images that he never even saw. Images of a family of trolls he doesn't remember playing in the snow. At least eight little kids were playing. Sliding, making snow angels, and snowmen.

"Hey Guy Diamond!" He heard a female voice before seeing a few snowballs hit him.

"Hey!" The silver troll laughed. He looked at some trees were he got a glimpse of a blue troll. She hid behind a tree and giggled from his reaction. He grabbed a snowball from the snow and prepared to throw at her. Before anything else can happen, another image popped up.

"Your powers are very great," a blurry image of a white glitter troll looked down at him," You want to keep wasting these powers on a family? You just don't know your true potential."

Without warning, a huge shattering noise echoed across his head along with children shrieking in fright.

"No…. I'm… I'm not a monster," Guy Diamond mumbled in his sleep as the images kept coming. He even felt a sharp pain suddenly hit his heart like a blade of glass just cut him," I don't want to hurt anyone."

With in every second the images passed by even faster like a storm. Sharp pieces of ice sprouted out of the snow creating a giant cage like structure with an icey figure in the middle. He would have seen who it was if it wasn't for the snow storm covering his sight.

Finally an image of a blizzard hitting the Flower Kingdom came. A blanket of frost covered the green grass and ice froze the trees.

"No no no," Guy Diamond kept mumbling.

 _ **In the dining room of the train**_

"So where are you planning on taking us?" Branch asked the queen.

"To the Snow Kingdom," Satin answered as she kept looking out the window.

"What for? We need to get to the Bergen Kingdom before morning," Branch felt a lot of pressure on him.

"Don't worry, the Snow Kingdom isn't far. Just pass the Pine Forest," Satin explained.

"Hey, that's where Guy Diamond said when he woke up with amnesia," Poppy remembered.

"Of course he did. My husband dragged him there so he wouldn't do anymore damage," Satin revealed.

"Sheesh, can we stop it with this whole riddle stuff?" Even Branch started to get annoyed with Satins secretive attitude.

"I can't reveal everything to you guys. You see I want Guy Diamond to remember what happen so he can tell his side of the story," Satin told them.

"Can you at least tell us your side of the story?" Poppy asked. Satin sighed in disappointment. She looked away from the window and to the two trolls in front of her.

"You see, 4 years ago, a year before the Bergen and Troll war, Guy Diamond led an army to attack my kingdom," this caused a loud gasp to fill the room, "I don't know what happened to him. He was such a nice guy when I met him. I mean yea he was very full of himself but at least he thought the well being if others," Satin revealed.

"When did you meet him?" Branch asked.

"When I was a teenager. I was the one who introduced him to my sister Chenille," Satin revealed. This caused Poppys ears to perk up.

"Chenille? That's the same name that was on that card that Guy Diamond carries around. She's your sister?" Poppy reminded herself of the card. Satin nodded her head yes.

"We use to be very poor orphans at the Flower Kingdom. Barely had enough to eat. Until we got an invitation to the coronation in the Snow Kingdom. The Snow Kingdom was a very isolated place. No outsiders were allowed to enter so them inviting trolls in was a big deal. Plus, it was our first ball. Chenille and I were so happy….."

Satin began her story of how they met him.

 _ **Flashback,**_

Two eager young girls, no older than 16, happily hopped onto a cart. Their Satin loaded everything on the cart while Chenille readied the bugs to pull it. It was the middle of winter and fresh snow fell upon them. Even when the cold wind hit them, they didn't care. For the first time in forever they were going to a ball _inside_ the ice palace. They dressed themselves up in the nicest clothing they can make and did their hair. The girls were born with conjoined hair but due to all the work the poor girls had, they had to cut it in order for them to be in two places at once. They worked in a fabric store where they had to create fabric and clothing to sell them to anyone who will buy. They hoped that their will be trolls who are interested in buying at the Snow Kingdom.

Once the girls entered the gates to the Snow Kingdom, the twins hopped off the cart and ran around to take a look inside the kingdom.

( sing, **bold for action** )

 **Chenille took a look at an outdoor restaurant that was just opening.**

 _ **Chenille**_

"The window is open!  
So's that door!  
I didn't know they did that anymore!"

 **The twins ran across the outdoor restaurant almost knocking down some waiters.**

"Who knew they owned eight thousand salad plates?!  
For years I've dreamed the castles halls  
See the ballroom with the balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates!"

 **The twins ran across the streets and jumped into a pile of snow.**

 _ **Satin**_

"We will actually be in a castle,  
It'll be totally strange,"

 _ **Chenille**_

"But wow am I so ready for this change! "

 **The twins spun around in the snow like they were dancing in a ballroom.**

 _ **Twins**_

"'Cause for the first time in forever,  
There'll be music,

There'll be light!  
For the first time in forever,  
We'll be dancing through the night,  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone!"

 _ **Satin**_

"'Cause for the first time in forever…"

 _ **Chenille**_

"We won't be alone,"

 **The girls skipped across the streets in great joy.**

"I can't wait to meet everyone!  
What if I meet….

… _. The one?"_

 **Chenille pulled Satin into a candy stand.**

"Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall!  
The picture of sophisticated grace,

Oh!  
I suddenly see him standing there,  
A beautiful stranger, tall, and fair,  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"

 **Chenille took the free samples Satin had and ate some of her sweets. Satin pulled it back glaring at her. To keep it safe she placed it in her hair.**

"…. But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre,  
Nothing like the life I've lived so far!"

 **At a frozen lake, the twins were having fun skating away.**

"For the first time in forever,  
There'll be magic,

There'll be fun!  
For the first time in forever,  
I could be noticed by someone,"

 **At this point, Satin was having trouble in keeping up with her sister. She kept slipping away from her whenever she took her eye's off her.**

"And I know it is totally crazy,  
To dream I'd find romance,  
But for the first time in forever,  
At least I've got a chance!"

( Talk )

Inside the ice palace, a certain glitter troll was looking out the window. He watched at a vast amount of trolls started to enter the castle. He took a deep breath in and tried to remember what his aunt told him.

"Remember Guy Diamond," A young lady stood behind him. She was absolutely beautiful. She had white glittering skin and pale white hair that was decorated with snowflakes. She wore a thick white coat that had with fur covering her neck. Her icy blue eyes looked down at her nephew," No matter what, your not allowed to grow any kind of connection with anyone. And keep in mind, conceal, don't feel."

"Yes Aunt Snow," Guy Diamond nodded. Once his aunt was gone, Guy Diamond picked up a pair of blue satin gloves.

( sing )

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Don't let them in,  
Don't let them see,  
Be the good troll,  
You always have to be,"

 **He placed the gloves onto his hands and fixed his princely outfit.**

"Conceal,  
Don't feel,  
Put on a show,  
Make one wrong move,  
And everyone will know,"

 **He looked up at a portrait of his two dead parents. After their death, he was left alone with his cold aunt Snow.**

"But it's only for today…."

 **Outside, Chenille and Satin were pulling the cart into the castles gates.**

 _ **Chenille**_

"It's only for today!"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"It's agony to wait,"

 _ **Chenille**_

"It's agony to wait!"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Tell the guards to open up…"

 **Guy Diamond swung open the doors from his room and made his way across the hall.**

"... the gate!"

 _ **Chenille**_

"The gate!  
For the first time in forever!"

 **The twins parked their cart and fixed up their look before entering the castle.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Don't let them in,

Don't let them see,

 _ **Chenille**_

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Be the good troll you always have to be,"

 _ **Chenille**_

A chance to change our poor old world,"

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Conceal,"

 _ **Chenille**_

"A chance to find true love!"

 **Satin soon noticed that her sister ran off to see the frozen ice fountain up close. She twirled around the edge of it as she kept singing.**

 _ **Guy Diamond**_

"Conceal,

Don't feel,  
Don't let them know,"

 _ **Chenille**_

"I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today!  
'Cause for the first time in forever!"

 **She hopped off when she saw Satin signalling her to come back.**

"For the first time in forever,  
Nothing's in my way!"

 **She barely took a few steps before being ran over by some bugs and the cart they were pulling.**

( end )

"Chenille!" Satin hurried to her sister. She helped her up onto her feet.

"Oh, what happened?" Chenille felt like the world was spinning.

"Whoa! What did I hit?" A green troll hopped out of the cart. He didn't even have time to see Satin coming. She gave him the hardest slap he ever felt in his life. The impact was so strong that he fell off his feet and hit the ground," Ow! What did I do?!"

"You ran over my sister! _That's_ what you did!" Satin snapped at him.

"My apologies ma'am," The troll lifted himself back up while rubbing his cheek," I didn't see you."

"Yea well…"

"Say, don't I recognize you from somewhere?" Chenille interrupted what Satin was about to say.

"Well I sure hope so," The green troll fixed his elegant suit and green hair," The names Kale. As in Prince Kale of the Flower Kingdom?"

He waited for the girls to realize who he was. It didn't take long until Satin gasped and realized her mistake.

"I'm so sorry your highness" She bowed down to him along with Chenille.

"No no, I deserved what you did. I should've been more careful," The prince pulled her back on her feet," You girls from that kingdom as well?"

"Yea, how did you know?" Satin asked.

" Your covered in warm clothing like me so I can only assume," He observed the girls from head to toe," A bit underdressed are we?"

"What?" Satin looked down at their clothing. He was right. All around them, trolls with gowns and capes walked passed them. Ladies had gold and silver jewelry around them and men wore very sharp suits and elegant attire. While the twins wore a simple purple dress with winter coats and hats,' Huh, I guess we are a bit."

"We don't exactly come from a middle class family… or any family as a matter in fact," Chenille told him.

"Well, I hope to see you ladies in the ballroom soon," As he started to walk off, he looked back at Satin," And if you mind, save me a dance."

"Um… ok," Satin was confused at first. When the prince went up the stairs and disappeared into the crowd, Chenille playfully nudged her sister.

"Looks like you caught his eye," She laughed.

"What do you mean?" Satin jokingly asked as she unpacked some of their designs," We're here to expand our business, not flirt with guys."

"But if that guy happens to be royalty?" Chenille asked her with a hint of a joke.

"Just get to work," Satin placed a few boxes onto her sisters arms.

"Fine," she giggled. The two girls hopped onto the icy stairs and walked right in.

After the coronation, Snow was holding her nephew tightly in her hands. They watched as the trolls celebrated in the ice ballroom. Some even came by to bow and give the new king a present.

"Your highness," Kale walked up to the new king and bowed," I would like to gift you a little present in celebration of this special…" Before Kale can even hand the gift to Guy Diamond, his aunt swiped it away.

"King Diamond won't be accepting gifts from any one," She tossed the gift aside. Feeling offended, Kale straighten up his look and cleared his throat.

"Well, I hope you have a great day and I wish you luck on your future," With that, Kale walked away.

"Why can't I accept new gifts?" Guy Diamond looked up at his aunt.

"Gifts from others is a form of connection. I won't have you bonding with anything imperfect," Snow told him.

"What is perfect?" Guy Diamond asked.

"Look at the chandelier," Snow pointed up where a crystal chandelier hanged," It was created to represent the perfection of a snowflake. Symmetrical, no flaws. It's like a perfect crystal flower. Now look at the trolls ahead. Each one holds a sin, a flaw, imperfection. Things we must fear. When your parents died, I promised them that I would protect you from harm. Keep you away from the evil in the world. You may think the world is perfect the way it is but one day you'll see the world for what it really is. That's why we shut the gates. We won't have a single quirk in this kingdom."

"We?" The glitter troll repeated.

"Don't worry, with me by your side you'll be the _perfect_ king for this kingdom," Snow smiled down at her nephew. Her smiles were never warm. Like her eyes, her smile sent chills to anyone who looked at her.

At the dance floor, the twins were happily dancing around.

"Isn't this great! When will we have another chance to visit a castle?" Chenille was a lot more active than her sister.

"Never I guess," Satin laughed as she watched her sister jump around. It was like her sister had an unlimited amount of energy," Maybe you like to rest?"

"Let's go to the snack table!" Chenille grabbed her sisters hand and dragged her away. Halfway there, Chenille let go letting Satin trip.

"Ha, got ya!" Kale grabbed her arm before she can hit the ground. He pulled her up and started to walk her to the snack table," Your sister is quiet hyper."

"She's just over excited about being here. It's not everyday we visit a castle," Satin told him," We also came here in hopes to sell our designs. No luck so far."

" Well maybe you two would like to meet the new king. Just to make this night a little more special. I also hear he's into fashion. Maybe he'll enjoy your designs?" Kale asked her. He looked over at the king to see that Snow had left him alone.

"Really? The king?" Satin felt some joy leap inside her.

"Just don't bring him a present. The old lady doesn't seem to fo d of them," Kale took her by the hand and brought her to the new king.

"Your highness, I like you to meet…" Kale, looked over at Satin. He signalled her to say her name.

"Oh, um, Satin," she bowed down with Kale.

"Good evening," Guy Diamond bowed back.

"Your highness, Satin here is a very talented designer. The best in my kingdom. She and her sister have come from the Flower Kingdom just to have the honor of selling their designs to you," Kale revealed.

"Well I wouldn't say best," Satin blushed at the compliment.

"Don't be so modest dear. If you come with us, the girls will gladly show you," Kale told him. Guy Diamond looked behind him to see if his aunt was anywhere to be seen. Seeing it was clear, Guy Diamond gladly walked with them. At the few boxes the twins had, Chenille was still stuffing her face with chocolates from the snack table.

"Chenille?" Satin tried to get her attention. Chenille looked up to see Satin and the two boys. She swallowed the sweets in her mouth and attempted to smile.

"Good evening your majesties," she bowed.

"Good evening…. You have a little something…. All over your lips," Guy Diamond tried telling her.

"Oh right!" Chenille grabbed a napkin and wiped the chocolate away. Satin hid the lower part of her face in embarrassment.

"Sorry, usually she's much more civilized than this," Satin apologized.

"That's alright. I like it when a girl can be herself. Flaws and all," Guy Diamond smiled towards the blue twin. After finishing cleaning her face, Chenille noticed the look he was giving her. She looked behind her to make sure he was looking at her. Realizing he was, she gave a shy wave towards him which he politely returned. Seeing there reactions towards each other right away, Satin pulled Chenille closer to him.

"Guy Diamond, this is my sister Chenille. Chenille this is the new king, Guy Diamond," Satin introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you King Diamond," Chenille bowed.

"Please, no need to be so formal. You can call me just Guy Diamond," he explained," I hear you and your sister are the best designers in the Flower Kingdom?"

"Best is a strong word. Maybe just average," Chenille shrugged. She grabbed the box and showed off their design. Snow finally came back to where they stood but the moment she didn't see her nephew, she grew worried. She looked around to spot him talking with the twins.

"Why that little sneaky snowflake," Snow shook her head, disapproving of this.

"They're all very nice," Guy Diamond put them all away," I'll ask my aunt later about it."

"Your the king. Can't you make simple decisions without her?" Chenille asked.

"My aunt is a very demanding lady. She's afraid of anything that's _not_ perfect," Guy Diamond revealed to her.

"Well that doesn't make much sense," Chenille closed the boxes," Nothing in this world is perfect."

"No, but there are ugly things out there that not many see," Guy Diamond comment. He looked behind him to see his aunt was back and glaring at him for leaving his spot. He turned back around to look at Chenille," That's why the gates are always closed. To shut the flaws of the world out."

"But wouldn't it be better if you opened up the gates. Flaws _are_ a part of life," Chenille comment.

"Yea… they are," Guy Diamond looked down in thought for a moment. After a while, he looked back up at her and offered a hand," would you care for a dance?"

" Me?" Chenille was surprised by this.

"Of course," Guy Diamond smiled. Chenille had no doubt in her mind. She accepted his hand and followed him to the dance floor. From the distance, Snow gave the couple the coldest look she has ever given to anyone in her life.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"After a while, the two got married and moved into his kingdom. I would visit them with my husband and spend time with their kids too," Satin then cringed from a memory," That is until Guy Diamond started acting strangely. He kept talking about how imperfect the world was. It was like all he saw were the flaws of the earth. He started to shut out everyone. Even Chenille. He would slam the door in her face and just…. Sit there. Looking out the window. Mumbling about how the world would be a better place if it was as perfect as the snowflakes on his window. When we decided to at least try to talk to him, he threw a rampage and ran out of the castle in anger. That's when a blizzard hit the Flower Kingdom and froze everything."

"But you said it was Guy Diamond who attacked. What does the blizzard have to do with anything?" Branch asked.

All if a sudden, the train was filled by a auto tune scream.

"Guy Diamond?!" Everyone gasped. They all ran out of the dining room and went straight to where Guy Diamond was.

"Guy Diamond what happened?!" Branch grabbed the door nod and tried to open the door but it was stuck.

"What's going on?" Poppy didn't understand why the door wouldn't open.

"It's…." Before Branch can say anything else, he felt a chill come from the crack of the door. He looked down to see snow coming out from under the door,"… frozen shut?"

Shaking off his shock, Branch and the other trolls slammed against the door in attempts to break it down. Finally, with one more slam, the door flung open causing everyone to fall into the room.

"Guy Diamond!" Branch pushed everyone off him and stood up with his sword in hand," What happened? Are you…."

Branch stopped in mid sentence when he looked at the room. The windows were covered in frosted. The ceiling had dozens of icicles hanging from it and the ground had been turned into ice. If this wasn't strange enough, small little snowflakes were twirling around the frighten glitter troll. Guy Diamond was shaking under his blanket from not the cold but from fear. The room was full of nothing but silence and shock. No one had an idea of how this happened.

"Looks like the Snow King is starting to remember," Satin whispered to herself.

 **The other half of the flash back will happen in the next chapter. Song is " For the First Time in Forever" from Frozen. And for those who know the story of the Snow Queen should probably be able to put some pieces together. And again, as for the next story after this, It's either my original story or Troll Story. For those who don't know, " Toy Story " parody.**

 **Before you vote, let me give you a summary of the original story.**

 **( WARNING: Holocaust story rated T ) Poppy is just a simple girl with a dream of becoming a well known musician and dancer. But as 1943 comes around, doors of opportunities start slamming on her face and her gang of street performing friends are forced into hiding. They find shelter with a circus that needs more help than Branch, the ring leader, thinks. In this journey, Poppy is determined to find and show the grumpy ring leader that they can find a bright light even in the darkest of times.** _ **Inspired by a true story from WWII**_ **. Human AU.**

 **So if your not a fan of the holocaust, I understand if you like me to do Troll Story instead. I'll probably give a few sneak peeks from my original story in the next chapter if you need me to. Just so you can have a taste of it. Maybe it'll help your vote. So, hope to see you all at the next chapter.**


	8. Cold truth part 2

**I'm very sorry for a long wait. School work. But you want to know the bright side to waiting so long? Looooong chapters! Over 8,000 words! That's a record for me! Hopefully it makes up for my absence. And about my next parody, when I told my sisters about it, they** _ **begged**_ **me to do " Troll Story" seriously, they wouldn't leave me. They even threaten me. I woke up with 3 year old sister cutting 4 inches of my hair off! Plus, my sisters and dad birthday just recently past so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISTER AND DAD! As a gift to her, I'll upload the first chapter to " Troll Story" in the next 24 hours. So sorry for anyone who were interested in my original idea. But sisters come first. Now to get a move on!**

 **Rebey Montana - Uea she is. Probably not the way you expected her to he but you were still right in a way. And honestly, I don't think anyone will be able to top Black Raiders Frozen parody. It's just too great!**

 **hpandthemaraudersrock - thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Yea, like I said, I'm gonna throw in hints of Christmas classics. Polar Express was one of them. Glad you got the reference!**

 **Jpbake - yea, I'm mainly going for the original Snow Queen story but I couldn't help but think of Frozen so that's why you'll get hits of Elsa.**

 **On with the story!**

 _ **At the Kingdoms gate**_

"Come on," Satin struggled to pull Guy Diamond out of the train. She was off the train but Guy Diamond was still grabbing onto the doors.

"No! No! I'm _not_ going out there!" The glitter troll slipped out of Satins grasp and ran back in. Satin tumbled down into the snow. She shook the white stuff off her and gave a low growl before running back in after him.

"Guy Diamond, you need to get out there," Poppy grabbed onto him and pushed him towards the exist.

"You can't make me," he grabbed onto her arm and flipped her over and made a run for it.

"Oh no you don't," Branch caught him before he can go any further," we wasted precious time getting here, and I ain't leaving until we do what we came here to do!"

With the help of the others, the group finally pushed Guy Diamond out of the train and in front of the ice gate. Guy Diamond shook as he looked up at it in fear.

"What am I supposed to do?" Guy Diamond turned to the group. Branch opened his mouth to say a command but when he realized that not even he himself knew why they were here, he shut it and looked at Satin. Seeing she needed to explain, Satin stepped down from the train and towards Guy Diamond.

"Only the royal family knows how to open the ice gates. And since you are the Snow King you should know how," She explained.

"But I don't remember how to," Guy Diamond was shaking in fear and from the cold.

"First things first," Satin hopped off the train and kneeled down to Guy Diamond," you need to stop fighting the cold."

"The cold?" Satin nodded yes but Guy Diamond just didn't understand," I can't… _not_ fight the cold. It's freezing."

"Guy Diamond listen. If you ever want to find your family again, you need to learn how to embrace your powers again and remember who you are," Satin grabbed his arms and set them down so he would stop warming his body up," And in order to do so, you need to embrace the coldness of winter."

"I… I…" Guy Diamond tried to speak.

"Focus, don't pay attention to the pain of the cold. It's like you always said, the cold never bothered me anyway," Satin told him in a more calming tone. The glitter troll shakingly nodded yes and closed his eyes. He tried his best to to stop shaking but the cold gusts of winds hitting him didn't help.

"Do you remember how your kids looked like?" Satin decided to try to remind him of his past. Guy Diamond shook his head no while still closing his eyes," What about your wife? Do you remember her?"

"Satin I can't…." Guy Diamond reopened his eyes to look at her. Satin was getting stressed out by his lack of cooperation.

"You can't just give up. Your family needs…"

"You don't think I _want_ to remember?!" Guy Diamond interrupted her with some anger in his tone," You don't think I want to see my family again? Of course I do! But I just can't do this! Heck, there's trolls out there with amnesia that _never_ get their memories back. Maybe I'm one of them!"

Guy Diamond hopped onto his feet and walked back to the train.

"No, you can't! You need…" Satin was about to run after him.

"What? Need to what?! Need to remember?! Need to see my family?! Need to learn how to use my powers again!? Well I have news for you! Aunt Snow always told me that my powers were great! Too great to be used for a family as a matter in fact!" With that Guy Diamond stormed back into the train. Everyone looked at each other in shock from his sudden change of mood. Satin on the other hand was deeply disappointed, until a thought hit her. She rushed into the train and found Guy Diamond in the dinner cart.

"Aunt Snow? She told you that?" She asked him.

"Yea, so what?" Guy Diamond mumbled. Feeling kinda nervous, Satin took a seat in front of him.

"What else did she say?"

"Well, she also said that no matter what I shouldn't be having any kind of connection with anyone and that meeting you and Chenille was the worst thing to ever happen in my life. Which I find kinda crazy because honestly, your sister was one of the best things to ever happen. Yea she was stubborn at times but kind and gentle too. Like a little snowflake falling from the sky," These words seemed to excite Satin. She was nearly jumping out of her seat but tried to contain herself," There was a time when the troll flu hit the kingdom and wanting to be responsible as the new queen, Chenille spent a whole month at the hospital helping. Every night she came back tired but it's not like the kids knew. I remember one time little Glacier tried to help his mom by cooking her a some soup. Let me tell you, he wasn't the best cook."

"Anything else?" Satin wanted to keep going," What did you do with your kids when she was away?"

"Well, the twins, Pearl and Winter, they would spend the whole day playing pranks while Chenille was away. I had to clean up everything before she came back to a mess. Oh, my oldest! Um… Crystal, she use to help around the house too and her younger brother, Silver, he wanted everything to be organized and neat so he would always follow Crystal around to make sure she did things right. But one time…."

Before he can go on, Satin grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the snow.

"This is great! Your remembering!" Satin sat him back down in the snow. She took notice at how the glitter troll wasn't shivering as much as before," Keep going!"

"I… uh… let's see," Guy Diamond tried his best again to remember," There's…. Storm! He was a very rebellious guy, and then there's Iclyn! She was very athletic."

"And there's one more," Satin hinted to him.

"Really?... That's right! Snowflake! She's my youngest? Right?" Satin shook her head yes in excitement.

"Now close your eyes,"

"Why should I...,"

"I said close them!" Satin demanded. Frighten, Guy Diamond shut his eyes.

"Ok there closed,"

"Now tell me. What did your kids use to do?" Satin asked him. The silver troll was feeling much more relaxed now. His body had quit shivering from the cold. As he tried to focus, the rest of the trolls watched.

"That was like 8 kids. How did he remember them all?" Poppy was amazed at how fast he was remembering.

"Shh," Branch hushed her. Soon enough, the gang was amazed by how the winds have changed. It picked up the small snowflakes on the ground and twirls around the two trolls.

"They use to skate, sled, sing…." as he listed the things the kids use to do, the little snowflakes started to make certain shapes. Little troll shapes.

 _ **Flashback**_

In a ice rink, 8 little kids were skating away the day. They were playing hockey with an ice puck. Almost all 8. A little glitter troll sat down in the snow watching her older siblings play. She had white hair and light teal skin. As much as she likes to play, she always had trouble keeping up with her older siblings. They were all the ages between 6 and 10 while she was only 3.

( sing, **bold for action** )

 _ **Kids**_

"Born of cold and winter air,  
And mountain rain combining,"

 **The kids hit the ice ice around trying to make it to their goal. The sounds of skating and the ice being hit went along with the beat of the song.**

"This icy force both foul and fair,  
Has a frozen heart worth mining,"  
So cut through the heart,

Cold and clear,  
Strike for love!

Strike for fear,"

 **Deciding to join in, little Snowflake hopped onto her feet and walked onto the ice only to end up walking in place when she walked on the ice. She soon tripped on her own feet and fell back.**

"See the beauty,

Sharp and sheer,  
Split the ice apart!  
And break the frozen heart!"

 **Being the competitive 6 old year girl she was, Icelyn snagged the puck away from her older brother Winter.**

 _ **Winter**_

"Hey!"

 _ **Icelyn**_

"Ha!"

 _ **Storm**_

"Watch your step!"

 **Storm stole the puck only for sister to take it.**

 _ **Pearl**_

"Let it go!"

 **Not even two steps and the puck was already taken away by Glacier.**

 _ **Pearl**_

"Hey!"

 _ **Glacier**_

"Ha!"

 _ **Crystal**_

"Watch your step!"

 **The oldest girl took the puck only for it to be instintally taken away by a flash of silver.**

 _ **Silver**_

"Let it go!"

 **Still determined, little Snowflake crawled her way towards her siblings. Once she was near the group, they all moved to one side of the rink leaving Snowflake alone.**

 _ **Pearl**_

"Beautiful!"

 _ **Storm**_

"Powerful!"

 _ **Glacier**_

"Dangerous!"

 _ **Silver**_

"Cold!"

 _ **Crystal**_

"Ice has a magic,

Can't be controlled,"

 _ **Kids**_

"Stronger than one!

Stronger than ten!  
Stronger than a hundred men!"

 _ **Storm**_

"Ha!"

 **Storm hit the puck with all his might and aimed for the goal. The puck zoomed past the 3 year old troll causing her to lose balance on the ice. Before she can fall back again, a brown baby reindeer skated his way to her and caught her.**

 _ **Kids**_

"Born of cold and winter air,  
And mountain rain combining!  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining!"

 **Little Snowflake grabbed onto her reindeers tail and let him pull her closer to her siblings.**

"Cut through the heart,

Cold and clear!  
Strike for love and strike for fear!  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart!  
Beware the frozen heart!"

( end )

"Look!" All the children heard Crystal yell. She was pointing at the castles doors where a female purple like troll covered in warm clothing was entering.

"Mom!" All the children cheered and went straight to their mother. Once again, Snowflake was knocked over and left behind by her siblings. She sat back up with some help from the reindeer. The snow was up to her knees meaning she had to kick the snow away in order to reach her mother. Seeing no other way, the reindeer ducked under her and gave her a quick ride.

"Mom! You're finally here," Icelyn was the first to reach Chenille.

"Hey there kids," Chenille kneeled down to her kids. They all gathered around her and jumped up and down wanting to be hugged and carried.

"Is the troll flu still going on?" Glacier asked.

"How long until it's over?" Storm asked.

"Did you bring me anything?" Pearl looked around her mother for any signs of a present.

"Not today, sorry sweetheart," Chenille got back in her feet and opened the door for everyone to enter," Is your father done with dinner?"

"Not yet," Storm ran in.

"Oh oh! I'll help make dinner!" Glacier ran in.

"No! Don't!" Silver followed him in. Chenille counted all her kids as they entered and discovered one was missing.

"Snowflake?" Chenille looked behind to see the reindeer bring her daughter back," Oh, there you are. Thanks Dot. You always take good care of her."

Snowflake raised her arms towards her mom indicting she wanted to be picked up. Chenille smiled down at her daughter before making some movements with her hands.

"How are you today," she asked with her voice and sign language. The little girl smiled as a response and raised her arms to her," glad to see it."

Chenille picked her up and walked into the castle with Dot the reindeer behind them. Inside the place, everyone was setting up the table for the dinner.

"I call the this seat!" Glacier sat on a seat only to be pushed off by his twin brother Storm.

"No way, why do you get the seat next to dad?" Storm sat in the seat but Glacier pushed him off. As all the kids fought who gets what chair, little Snowflake snuck her way to a chair next to her dad.

"Alright children!" Guy Diamond came into the dining room with a platter of food. He set it on the table and tried to call all his kids down," Let's all take a seat!"

"Give it back!" Pearl was struggling with her twin brother Winter.

"Jump for it little sis!" Winter had her pearl necklace and stood on the table while his sister was still on the floor.

"Little? I was born 3 minutes after you! When I get my hands on you!" Pearl hopped on the table and chased her brother across the table.

"Pearl! Winter! No running on the table!" Guy Diamond shouted at them. When he saw Winter trip and falling, he quickly made a soft pile of snow for him to fall in. He took the necklace away from him and hand it back to his daughter. He grabbed them both and sat them down but they didn't last. They jumped out of their chair to chase after their other siblings.

"Oh please someone send help," Guy Diamond mumbled as he flopped on his seat.

"Children take a seat!" Chenille came in with some more food. When all the kids heard their mother, they all sat back into their seat from oldest to youngest.

"I have absolutely no idea how you do it," Guy Diamond said in an exhausting tone.

"Some of us have it, some of us don't," Chenille smirked before taking a seat," Alright, is everyone here?"

The parents looked around and counted the oldest kids first.

"Crystal, Silver, Winter, Pearl, Glacier, Storm, Icelyn and Snowflake," Chenille was glad to see they were all here, but she still couldn't ignore the empty seat between two of her kids," Is your aunt ever gonna join us for dinner?"

"You know her Chenille. She's not a social butterfly like us," Guy Diamond told her. He took little SnowFlakes hand into his. Following his movement, the kids all held hands and bowed their heads for prayer.

"Father, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Give us each day our daily bread. And forgive us our sins, for we ourselves forgive everyone indebted to us. And do not bring us to the time of trial, but rescue us from the evil one," As her dad said the prayer, Snowflake grabbed a baby carrot and carefully fed it to Dot who was hiding under the table.

"Ame!" The family glady dug into their dinner. They all started talking about their day and what has been happening.

"You excited for the Christmas ball tomorrow?" Chenille asked Guy Diamond.

"Of course, Ever since we opened the gates I've been having the greatest time of my life! The Christmas ball is one of my favorite things," Guy Diamond couldn't hide it. Ever since Chenille came into his life, he's never been the same. He can freely use his powers and actually connect with many trolls. If he knew how wonderful it would be to open the gates, he would've done it a long time. After dinner, all the children ran into their rooms. While noisy at first, they all eventually fell to sleep. On his way to his room, Guy Diamond passed by his aunt room. The doors were frozen shut so there was no way of opening them.

"Aunt Snow?" He knocked softly against her door," It's me. Your nephew, i left some leftovers in the fridge if you ever get hungry. Tomorrow we're decorating the ball room for Christmas incase you want to help."

He waited for a response but there was nothing but silence from the other side.

"Just thought I let you know you're invited," Guy Diamond stood silent as if waiting for at least one response. When nothing came, he slowly walked away to his room.

Inside, Snow was looking out the frosted window and writing in a journal. Next to her was a large mirror covered in snow. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her nephew and his family. She never wanted him to have all this. All this happiness and love. Her icy blue eyes were glued on the journal as she angrily wrote….

 _I never wanted this. I should have been the one to take the throne. The Snow Queen. But father had to pick favourites and chose my brother to be the king. I tried to keep my jealousy to myself but the day my brother got married was the day I finally snapped. A year into the marriage I finally succeed in eliminating him making a clear path for me to be queen. But of course his wife held one more obstacle. My nephew. As the son of the king he became the new heir to the throne. I tried my best to keep him away from others. I wanted him to rule this Kingdom the way I would have ruled it and expand our kingdom. Unfortunately, he opened not only the gates but his heart as well. Now I have no choice but one._

She looked up from her journal and turned to the mirror. This wasn't any old mirror. This mirror made you see the ugly things in life. Even the smallest flaw can appear like the biggest deal. Out of rage, Snow slammed the mirror with her powers, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

Inside Snowflakes room, she sat on her bed with her reindeer laying beside her. Little Dot watch as Snowflake rotated her small hands in front of her. She consecrated as hard as she can until she got a spark of blue. Excited, she kept her focus on that little spark until it started to grow and grow. Finally, the small blue light grew into a beautifully formed ice crystal. A snowflake. She jumped up and down in her bed and showed it to Dot. The reindeer licked his friend to congratulate her for learning how to use her powers. She threw the snowflake up into the air for it to disappear into smaller flakes.

 _ **The next day.**_

The sun was starting to set and the party was still going on. At the castle, everyone was laughing and exchanging gifts. At the throne room, the little kids were happily opening their gifts.

"Awe yea! A new sled!" Winter pulled out his present from behind the tree.

"Oh oh! This one's mine," Pearl dashed to the other side of the tree and grabbed a present. She was so excited she didn't notice she knocked Snowflake off her feet. The little girl clumsily got back up and walked around the colorful tree. She soon came to a small box that had her name on it. With a smile on her face, she sat down and neatly opened her present. Inside the box was pair of white and blue ice skates just her size. Overjoyed, Snowflake hurried to put them on. Near her, Satins kids came to the party as well and were signing their names on a card.

"Hope you have a Merry Christmas Uncle Diamond. Clover," A little boy put on.

"Oh! My turn!" Silver took the pen and wrote on the card," I'm thankful for a cool dad like you, Silver!"

"Great, now we can give it to dad," Glacier took the card and ran off with all his siblings and cousins behind him. They dashed past Snowflake who was wobbling back and forth for wearing skates in doors. The little girl lost her balance and fell on her tummy. In a daze, she lifted her head up to see a small gift that read, _to Guy Diamond._

At the throne, Guy Diamond was accepting the gift trolls brought for the royal family.

"Dad!" Glacier was the first to make it. He held up the card to the silver troll and waved it around," Look!"

"A card? For me?" Guy Diamond took it and opened the card. Inside were many comments wishes him the best for the holidays," Awe, you kids are very sweet. Thanks."

"Your welcome!" the kids laughed and ran off again to play. On her way, Snowflake ran up to her dad and handed him the box.

"Another present for me," Guy Diamond smiled down at his daughter and took the box. He read the tag to see what was written," To Guy Diamond from…. Aunt Snow?"

"Snow?" the name caught Chenilles attention," She hasn't been out of her room for months."

Guy Diamond continued to stare at the tag. So many questions were filling his head. Why did she send a present? When did she send him this? What was inside?

"Excuse me for a while," Guy Diamond got up from the throne and went towards another room.

At the halls, Guy Diamond kept walking with his gift tightly in his hands. He was so surprised he didn't even know what to say. Finally, he came to the doors that held Snows room.

"Aunt Snow?" Guy Diamond lightly knocked," I wanted to thank you for the gift. It's very thoughtful."

No response came from the other side. Knowing her already, Guy Diamond continued to talk to her.

"I know I haven't ruled this kingdom the way you wanted me to but maybe that's a good thing. I mean, just look at this place. Ever since I opened the gates this place has gotten brighter. Fun even. My family may not be perfect, and I know this isn't what you wanted, but if you just come on out for the party…. That'll really mean a lot to my family and I."

The glitter troll stood by the door and waited to hear a response. A voice, a knock, anything would do. But as always, only silence filled the empty halls. The king sighed in great disappointment and started his way back to the party. That is until the door suddenly cracked open for the first time in forever. Guy Diamond heard the creek of the door and quickly turned around. He was glad to see the door was finally open but confused as to why his aunt hasn't come out. He took some steps closer to the door and peeked inside.

"Aunt Snow?" He slowly went inside her room. He spotted her standing in front of the window, as always," You alright?"

"You know Guy Diamond. Your powers are very great," she spoke to him. Guy Diamond could feel his joy build up. It's been too long since he's talked to his aunt.

"Aunt Snow, I…"

"But do you really want to waste these powers on a family?" Snow suddenly said. The question caught Guy Diamond off guard.

"Wh… what?" He didn't know how to respond to this.

"This kingdom shouldn't be ruled like this," Snow continued," If I was queen things would work differently."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, the kingdom is doing just fine…"

"With your gift you can rule so much more than this small town. But instead you waste these power on a family," it was at this moment that Guy Diamond noticed the broken mirror next to his aunt. Feeling very uneasy, Guy Diamond opened his gift to reveal shattered pieces of glass.

"Um, aunt Snow?"

"You just don't know your true potential," Without warning, Snow caused a cold gust of wind to hit the shattered glass and carry it towards Guy Diamond.

"Ow! My eye's!" The glass flew right into his eyes and blinded him for a while," What was that for!?"

He tried to rub the glass out but it was no use. He could feel the small pieces dig deeper in. The pieces were so sharp he could even feel his heart being stabbed by the glass.

"This should improve things," Snow smiled as she watched her nephew suffer in pain.

 _ **At the party**_

"It's been a while," Chenille looked around the ball room. Guy Diamond had been gone for so long. It almost felt suspicious. Feeling worried for him, Chenille walked out of the ball room and into the same halls Guy Diamond went. She passed by Snows room which was locked shut once again. She took a turn at a corner and not to far she found the glitter troll looking out the frosted window in the hall.

"Guy Diamond?" The girl quietly made her way to him. There was something unsettling about the atmosphere. The hallways felt chilly instead of warm. The fireplace was put out and the ceiling had sharp icicles hanging from it. The blue carpet had small bits of frost leading to the glitter troll. The thick layer of ice that consumed the windows dimmed the halls to the point where Chenille could almost see nothing at all," Is everything ok? You've been gone for a long while."

Just like his aunt, Guy Diamond stayed silent. He didn't even glance back at her. Chenille could already tell that everything was not ok. Something was going on.

"Guy Diamond?" Chenille placed a hand on his shoulder. He was ice cold. His face was stoned face and full of anger," Are you…"

Before she can say anything else, the glitter troll grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Don't touch me!" He threw her down to the cold floor," Your nothing but an imperfect soul."

"Imperfect? Guy Diamond what are you talking about?" Chenille grabbed onto her arm in pain. Guy Diamond turned his back towards her and took some steps away.

"It's about time I ruled this kingdom the way it's meant to be ruled. With an iron fist and a cold heart,"

"What?" Chenille whispered in disbelief.

"And I don't need no family to hold me back,"

"Guy Diamond, listen to what your saying. This isn't you," Chenille got back on her feet and tried to follow him.

"I'm perfectly myself!" Guy Diamond turned around and coldly glared at her," Before I was blind to what the world really was but now… now I can see how horrible it is!"

"Guy… what's happened? Your speaking non scenes," Chenille tried to talk to him but he just pushed her back and walked away.

"I speak the truth! This filthy world doesn't deserve to come through those gates! All those trolls aren't fit to step foot into _my_ kingdom!" With every word, Guy Diamond sounded angrier and meaner.

"Guy Diamond…" Chenille followed him across the halls.

"Especially you!" With in a second, The glitter troll turned around and swung his arm, releasing a blast of ice towards Chenille. The blast stabbed the girl straight into her heart causing her to lose her breath. She suddenly lost feeling in her legs and feet. Nearly her whole body had went numb from the blast. She curled up in pain and felt even colder than usual. She watched as the king walked away to the doors," Now for the rest."

He slammed the doors shut. Chenille couldn't believe it. Who was he? Why did he become like this. She mumbled in pain when she attempted to get up but her heart felt like a lump of ice was pushing against it.

 _ **In the ballroom**_

Satin and her family were having grand time. Satin didn't even notice Chenille running past the crowds.

"Satin! Satin!" Chenille squeezed her way to her.

"Chenille?" Satin turned to find her sister running to her. Chenille threw herself into her sister's arms. With just one touch Satin can feel Chenilles icy cold skin," Chenille? Your freezing!"

"Y… you have to get out of here," Chenille couldn't help but shivere from the cold she was feeling. No matter how much she moved or rubbed herself, she couldn't seem to get any warmer.

"Chenille what's going on?" Satin started to get nervous. Her sister felt weak and cold. Not to mention her complexion was paler.

"Guy Diamond…. Something happened…. Just get everyone out of here…. Now!" Chenille soon felt completely numb and laid all her weight on her sister.

"What's going on?" Kale noticed what was going on. Before anyone can say another word, the ballroom lights suddenly flickered and shut off. The room was nearly pitch black. The sun was no longer shining. Instead there were thick clouds covering the sky and a blizzard started to form.

"We need to get out of here," Satin whispered. She placed Chenille back on her feet but the girl was too weak. She let herself fall onto the ground and curled into a ball," Chenille?!"

"Go now!" She shouted at her twin. A sudden chill filled the room sending chills down everyone's spine.

"What's going on?" Winter and his siblings looked around in fright and fear. The chilly air started to fill the room even more. They can feel the temperature dropping with every second that past. It soon became so cold that they can see frost and ice start to form against the walls and ceiling. Little Snowflake and Dot started to get frighten and dived under a table. They lifted the cloth of the table so they can see what was about to happen. In the little girls point of view, she saw a large gust of wind creep up on the wall. It carried small snowflakes with it to form a giant snake. The snowy monster was rising from the crowd and looking down at its prey. Hardly anyone can move from fright. They've never seen such a creature before. As if the giant snow snake wasn't enough, the gust of wing threw around some more snow in the air to form a giant bear like creature. Everyone stayed completely silent for a long while. With nothing but the growls and hiss of the monsters to ve heard. After what seemed like an eternity to everyone, the snake like creature lunged down towards a group of troll with it's mouth wide open. The trolls screamed in terror as the snake completely froze them. The colorful trolls were now nothing but a group of ice statues. Snowflake gasped when she experienced this. She pulled the cloth back down and hugged onto her little reindeer.

All the trolls in the ballroom slammed open the doors and ran out into the storm.

In the crowd, Satin and Kale tried to gather all the little kids and pull them into the cart.

"What are those things?!" Satin shouted as she hopped on to the cart.

"Snow monsters! But they could only appear if someone is controlling them!" Kale jumped into the cart before the bugs can pull it away.

"Someone is controlling them?" Satin repeated out loud. She looked out the window to take one last look at the castle. There was only one troll she knew that has the power of ice and snow.

Back in the castle, Chenille was running up the stairs in search for the glitter troll. She had to stop him from doing this. When she made it to the top of the stairs, she was greeted by an icey cold touch around her neck.

"Searching for my nephew are we?" Snow gave an evil smile at her.

"What did you do to him?!" Chenille tried to pull away from her grip but Snow squeezed onto her throat even tighter causing her to choke for air.

"Me? Why I only opened his eyes to what the world really is. Cruel, heartless…." Snow squeezed her with all her strength before finally releasing her. The girl dropped to the ground, gasping for air,"... and cold. He's finally learned that love is useless and nonexistent."

Chenille didn't know what to say next. What could she say? She was completely helpless at this point.

"Don't worry darling. He'll go back to normal. After his mission has been completed," Snow kneeled down to her level. Chenille backed up in fear and shivered from the coldness inside her. She couldn't see it but her skin was becoming paler by the minute and her hair was losing its color.

"W.. W... What mission?" Chenille was barely able to get out. Her warm breath became visible in the icy air.

" To destroy everything he's ever loved," Snow whispered to her. Chenille lightly gasped. If Guy Diamond was going after everything he loved, he was most likely going after his own family.

"No… the kids," Chenille tried to get up on her feet but she was losing feeling of her body. She fell back onto her knees before looking up at Snow," Just wait till he comes back to his senses. He'll find a way to undo your evil."

"But that's the best part," Snow let out a deep chuckle. She stood back up to her feet," he _won't_ remember anything after this. Meaning the throne will be mine for the taking. The Snow Queen."

"No… I won't let you…" Chenille mumbled. Angered, Snow grabbed onto Chenilles arm and dragged her down the stairs and out the doors.

From under the table, Snowflake helplessly watched as her great aunt took her mother away. Worried, Snowflake ran out of hiding and headed out the doors with Dot close behind. The two followed Snow out into the woods and to a frozen lake. The white troll tossed Chenille onto the ice and slid her to the middle of the lake.

"I won't be having someone like you walking around _my_ kingdom," Snow raised her arms into the air summoning thick strings of ice to sprout from the frozen lake. The sharp ice formed a cage like jail around the troll, preventing her from going anywhere else.

"You think this will last?! Your the last troll who should be ruling this kingdom! Anyone in my family is much more capable of ruling this place!"

This only angered the Snow Queen even more. A snapping noise soon caught the craze trolls attention. She snapped herself around to see little Snowflake steeping behind the bushes. Seeing all eyes were on her, Snowflake quickly took off. This didn't really worry Snow much. She was only a child so she would be easy to catch. With a wave of her hand, she lifted the snow into the air and formed another snow snake. The creature slithered it's way towards the young girl and her reindeer. Snowflake ran as fast as she could but due to her size she wasn't very fast. The snake monster was coming in close and fast. It dived into the snow, making it harder to spot it. The only way to see where it was is to keep an eye out for a trail of snow rising up. Seeing she wouldn't make it, Dot tossed Snowflake onto his back and ran off as fast as he could. Snowflake wrapped her arms around the reindeers neck so she wouldn't fall off from the speed. As he ran, she looked around the kingdom to see snow monsters everywhere. From snakes, to spiders and bears. They wondered around freezing every troll in sight. Just ahead, she passed by two frozen trolls that she instantly recognized as Winter and Pearl. The two were huddled in a hug with terrified expressions frozen on their face. Not to far, she spotted her brothers, Storm and Glacier, running down a snowy hill. Out of desperation, Storm hopped onto his sled with Glacier but of course, that wasn't enough to escape their frozen doom from the snow bear. Snowflake couldn't take it. She dug her face into her reindeers fur to avoid looking around her.

Coming close was a cliff, causing Dot to stop in his tracks. He slid across the snow and was barely able to stop in time. Only his front leg was off the cliff. He looked around for any other way but couldn't spot any. The gap was way too deep to see what was down there so jumping down was out of the question. He took a few steps back before sprinting back where he came from. He had completely forgotten about the snowy snake that was after them. The giant monster dug out of the snow and hissed down at the young ones. If she could, Snowflake would scream at the top of her lungs right now. The snake opens its mouth wide open and dived straight for the two. Dot swiftkey dodged the attack and ran towards the cliff once more. Dot had no choice but one. If he wanted Snowflake to even have a chance at survival, he had to take the jump. Snowflake held onto her reindeer even tighter. She shut her eyes closed and prayed that they can make it. Once on the very edge, little Dot jumped with all his might and stretched out for the other side. Being the little guy he was, only the front part of him made it. His legs and lower body hanged off the edge while he used all his strength to keep banging on. Little Snowflake held on to his fur tightly. She picked herself up and tried to climb her way up. She passed his neck and grabbed onto the edge as well. Dot used his head to give the little troll a push. Luckily the push was enough to get Snowflake to safety but it was also enough to cause Dot to slip off the edge. Snowflake jumped down on the snow in attempt to save her friend but it was no use. In less than a second, Dot fell to the bottom and was out of sight.

Snowflake stared down in shock. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend was now gone. If only she wasn't born deaf, she would cry out Dots name. Tears started to form in her icy blue eyes. If she had the time, she would take her time and cry after what happened but the monsteras snake was very close to jumping the cliff as well. Snowflake got back on her feet and ran away as fast as she could.

At the bottom of the cliff was a reindeer shaped hole in the deep snow. Dot raised out of it and shook off all the snow on his head. The thick layer of snow almost made it feel like he landed on a pile of pillows. But he could celebrate his survival later. Snowflake was all alone in a place full of monsters. He hopped out of the snow and ran off to look for a way back to his friend.

Back with Snowflake, the little girl wasn't even running anymore. The blizzard made the snow so deep that it covered her from the waist down. She was full of fear, fear of what was gonna happen. She couldn't see the snake anymore and the blizzard didn't help at all. The snow flew around so much she couldn't see 6 inches ahead if her. Soon she felt herself step on some water from a lake that hasn't been frozen yet. She looked up to see the lake was rather large. She had to go around it if she were to escape. But time was the one thing she didn't have. Creeping up behind her, the snake raised from the snow, glaring down at the small glitter troll. Snowflake could feel the shadow of the snake come over her. She felt her heart practically beating out of her chest. She looked over her shoulder in terror. The snake was right above her and ready to attack. The little girl was scared she didn't even notice she was stepping back into the lake. But as she did, ice in the shape of snowflakes formed beneath her feet. She continued to walk back in fear and freeze the lake with every step she took.

In a blink of an eye, the snake lunged down at the 3 year old. Snowflake dug her head in her hands to avoid looking at the incoming snake. She was so frightened that it took her some time to notice she wasn't frozen. She uncovered her eyes to see the snake was constantly lunging at her but with no success in freezing her.

Snowflake wasn't the only one who saw this. Snow watched from a safe distance. At first she was confused as to why she wouldn't freeze. She soon saw the entire lake turn into nice by Snowflake.

"Just my luck," Snow mumbled in anger," She has my powers as well."

She couldn't freeze the girl for she held the same amount of power as she. Knowing the monster was useless, she made it disappear with a wave of her hand. Snowflake was surprised to see her great aunt come towards her. The lady kneeled down to come face to face with the little girl.

"I see you hold my talent little one," Snow placed her hand over Snowflakes cheek. The little girl felt very uncomfortable at first and Snow can see it. She put on a smiled and planted a kiss on Snowflakes forehead. Just by one kiss, Snowflake suddenly felt herself go numb. The kiss was colder than ice. It went through to her heart, which started to become a lump of ice. She felt as if she were going to die, but only for a moment. She soon seemed quite well again, and did not notice the cold around her. She couldn't even feel the cold winds hit her face anymore," With one kiss I have taken away the cold."

Snow then leaned in and gave her another kiss on her cheek. By then second kiss, her brain went completely blank. She couldn't think or remember about her family.

"And with a third kiss I shall seal your death. But I have a better idea," Snow took the little girl by the hand and pulled her to the middle of the lake. She formed a chinese like puzzle in front of her and sat her down," Your mother claims anyone in her family is more capable of ruling this kingdom. Prove her right by solving this puzzle. From a certain word and your kingdom and family will thaw….."

From the top of a snowy hill, Dot looked down at his friend in the hands of her evil aunt. He knew he had to do something and quick. He ran a few feet back and with his nose, rolled a small snowball towards the down side of the hill.

"If you fail, well, I'll be sure to keep this kingdom under my control…. And making sure your darn family never feels the warmth of the sun again!"

As soon as Snow stood back up, she heard a faint rumbling sound. She looked around for the source of the sound only to be rammed by a giant snowball. The snow carried her away from the frozen lake and back onto the snow. The troll growled in great anger and shook off all the snow. It didn't take long for her to realize it was Dot who attacked her. The little reindeer ran towards Snowflake but letting her anger get the best of her, Snow shot out a blast of ice towards him. Dot saw it coming and hurried away from the blast. The force caused him to slide across the lake and onto the snow as well. He clumsily got back on his feet and wobbled around from the hit. He shook off the dizziness in time to see Snows next attack. She threw another blast towards him which he swiftly doudged. He zig zagged everywhere until he was between her and tree.

"This is the last time I'm ever gonna see you again!"

Snow blasted her last shot of ice towards him. Dot hopped out of the way making the ice hit the tree instead. The force from the ice caused the tree to shake. Snow didn't think much of it. That is until she looked up at the tree to see it had dozen of icicles hanging from the branches. She had zero time to react when the sharp ices cracked off and headed straight for her. Dot raced towards the lady in attempt to push her but it was too late. He cringed from the ugly sight of the troll being impaled.

Everything was silent for a long minute. Dot had no idea what to do next but he did know his friend was still ok. He ran back to the lake and straight to his friend. He happily nuzzled his head against Snowflake but he soon realized that her skin was colder than ice. He gave her a few licks to the cheek but it felt like he was just licking a block of ice. Snowflake was now half frozen from her heart.

 _ **At the Flower Kingdom**_

"Come on children! One at a time," Satin hurried her kids down a well for safe keeping. The blizzard was head for their kingdom and coming fast. The trees were already being sprinkled with snow and the winds have gotten colder," Ok let's count, Daisy, Herb, Pine, Lilly, Clover, Rose, Willow, and Cypress…. Kale?"

Satin noticed her husband wasn't nearby. She looked over a small hill to see him picking a bag of poppies from the field.

"What are you doing?!" She called out.

"Gathering poppies!" Kale ran back up to her. He hurried her into the well and went in himself as well. Inside was a room full of supplies and food to last them for 10 years. Kale gathered some supplies and mashed the poppies into a bottle along with some liquids.

"What is all this?" Satin question him.

"Their exploding poppies. One blast of this and your out like a light," Kale explained," If I go now, I'll be able to catch Guy Diamond at the Pine Forest. If I'm successful, these poppies will put him into a deep sleep and hopefully stop this storm."

The moment Kale was done with his project, he hurried his way out.

"Kale wait!" Satin stopped him before he can leave," Please …. Promise me you're coming back."

Satin told him with hopeful eyes. Kale took a deep breath in as if getting ready to tell a cold truth. The blizzard was too strong for anyone to survive. The storm is bringing in temperatures from below 0 degrees. There was a big risk of freezing to death but he couldn't let this blizzard go any further. He pulled his wife into a tight embrace and planted a kiss on her head. Without a word, Kale climbed out of the well and shut the lid so no cold can come in.

 _ **Back with Chenille**_

"J…. Just need…. To get… o… out…" Chenille was able to grab a branch from a nearby tree and out of desperation, smacked the ice bars with it. She was as pale as any troll can ever get and her while body and hair was covered in frost and snow. She felt very heavy from her chest. It was as if her heart was heavier than usual. In fact she couldn't even feel it beating anymore. She took a few steps back and prepared to charge at the icey bars with the branch. She then felt herself take in heavy breaths and have trouble breathing. Her arms and hands went numb and dropped the branch she was holding. She could feel an ice cold chill crawl from her feet and pass her knees. It was like death was crawling all over her. The feeling spread from her waist to her shoulders and all across her body. Soon, she nothing but another ice statue in the kingdom.

 _ **Back in reality**_

"I… remember…" Guy Diamond mumbled under his breath.

"What?" The group of trolls all huddled around him. Guy Diamond looked back up at all his friends. His face was was a mixer of happy and sad. He was filled with joy at how he can finally remember what happened but disappointed to remember the truth. He stuffed his hand back into his hair and took out the Christmas card he was given. He stood up and faced the ice gates. He opened the card and searched for a certain quote,"Father, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Give us each day our daily bread. And forgive us our sins, for we ourselves forgive everyone indebted to us. And do not bring us to the time of trial, but rescue us from the evil one."

At first, everyone was bewildered by what he was doing but were eventually dumbfounded when the gate unlocked. Guy Diamond felt a spark of joy light up in his heart. This was his second chance to set things right.

"Well I'll be…." Branch was impressed.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!" Poppy marched right past the gates along with everyone else.

 _ **With Creek**_

"YOU LOST HER!?" Chef slammed her fist against her throne.

"It wasn't my fault! I promise! She escaped!" Creek cowered before her. He was on his knees and bowing in fear.

"How could this happen?! Your as useless as a…. As a…. As a rat!" Chef pushed herself off the throne and stomped her foot. Creek hid his face from her since he was terrified by what she was gonna do. To his surprise, Chef handed him a small bottle of magic. Creek shakingly too ahold of it and looked up at Chef as if asking what she wanted," Bring her back to me. Do whatever it takes, I _need_ her magic! Or so with heaven as my witness, I will _pound_ you to the ground so hard!"

"Y… yes miss Chef…" Creek studdere out. He put the bottle of magic into his hair and was ran out of the throne room. He was relieved that Chef didn't kill him on the spot but he was also afraid. Afraid that he won't be able to find Suki.

"That girl can be anywhere," Creek left the castle and walked towards the forest," How am I supposed to fi d her. Let alone capture her?... Relax Creek. How far can one girl go?"

 _ **Inside a wintery forest**_

Suki was running across the woods as fast as she can. She never thought she would actually escape without anyone noticing but here she was, free and lost in the forest.

"Where on earth am I?" Suki wandered around. She needed to get back to her kingdom but there was no way she would get there if she didn't know where she was. She was so deep in thought that she tripped on some tree roots," Whoa!"

The Sugar Plum Fairy fell backwards and started to slide down a large hill. She kept on rolling until she finally hit a flat area. She lifted herself up and groaned in pain and exhaustion. Feeling chilly, She used her hands to warm her arms. Where ever she was, it sure was colder than usual. She needed to find a warmer place or at least a kingdom with a house to warm up in. Just her luck, Suki spotted a snowy kingdom ahead. It had a ice wall around it but that wouldn't be a problem for her.

"Maybe someone can help me there," Suki rushed across the freezing snow. Once she made it to the ice wall, she set a hand on it letting strings of chocolate loop around and transform the ice into a delicious bar of sweet. It was easy to enter now. She threw a few rocks against the chocolate and broke it before it froze. Once she entered, she noticed that a majority of the kingdom was frozen. From the houses, trees to even living trolls that were frozen on the spot," Huh, this is very welcoming."

Suki told herself in a sarcastic tone.

 **Well that's that. Song is "Frozen Heart" from Frozen. And I hope you all notice the references I made to the original Snow Queen. From Guy Diamond saying the prayer in order to enter like Gerda did in the story. Or how Snowflake received Ice skates like Kale. Anyways. Now to move on to " Troll Story"**


	9. Thawing a frozen heart

**Welcome to one of the last chapters of this story. That's right! The end is coming near. After this I will only have 2 chapters left. " Sweet Love" and " Final Battle" Hope you all enjoy the last few moments.**

 **Jpbake - Yea I know. The original Snow Queen was a very evil lady. Unlike Elsa. I based the children on myself and my sisters so I'm glad you liked them.**

 **Rebey Montana - You know, originally, I had the song Let it Go.** _ **Had!**_ **And it wasn't sung by Guy Diamond but by Suki. It was supposed to appear during Coopers flashback but I cut it out because the song is too iconic. I can't unhear Elsa and I wanted to add less songs hear cause the focus is the dancing and story. Sorry. I only have one song left but it isn't Let It Go.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Yea, nice ice pun.**

 **LET'S GET GOING!**

"Alright, all kids stay in the train. We'll be back as soon as possible," Branch told all the children.

"Uh, they can stay. _I'm_ going," Harper hopped off and entered the gates. Branch was about to say something to her but Poppy just placed her finger on his lips.

"You can't deal with this girl," she told him as they entered as well. The trolls wondered around the frozen kingdom in search for a clue. An answer to how to unfreeze this place.

"Careful everyone. My aunt may no longer be here but the snow monsters are still around," Guy Diamond warned.

"Do you know where you're going?" Branch asked the glitter troll. Before he can answer him, Guy Diamond looked around the wintery place for a while.

"Of course I do. This is my kingdom after all," Guy Diamond Confidently told them. He paced a bit before finally saying," Ah ha! I need to find Snowflake. She's the only one who isn't fully frozen."

"And where is she?" Branch added in another question. Guy Diamond looked up in space as if trying to think of something.

"the lake! That's near the north mountain, follow me!" Guy Diamond jumped right to it and lead the group into the forest.

 _ **at a winter cave**_

"I don't think this is right!"Cooper looked around the dark cave. His voice woke up the bats hanging on the ceiling. The bats red slanted eyes opened and looked down at the colorful trolls. They all gulped at the sight of the bats. The snack pack ran out screaming with bats swarming into their hair.  
"Wait for me!"Smidge was the dead last to come running out,"I have short legs!"

 _ **at a bridge made of ice**_

The trolls were smacking and pulling bats out of eachothers hair.  
"Bats, had to be bats," Satin looked inside of her hair. She pulled her hair apart letting a bat fly out and straight to her face"AAAAAAHHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"  
Satin bumped into Guy Diamond knocking him and herself off the bridge, but before Satin went down, she pulled Smidge down with her.  
"Oh my gah!"Smidge used her hair to wrap around Coopers neck causing Cooper to choke as he was dragged down. Fuzzbert tried to wrap his hair around Cooper but that only pulled him towards the edge. Harper grabbed Fuzzbert and Poppy ran to help. The three got pulled down but Branch quickly wrapped his hair around Poppy but of course there was a train of 5 trolls hanging off a cliff making him drag to the edge.  
"I got you Branch!" Biggie grabbed Branch but all the trolls that were grabbing on for dear life pulled both of them down towards the ground below. They all screamed in terror as they fell to what they thought was their the snow below was deeper than they thought. Guy Diamond, Satin, Smidge, Cooper, Fuzzbert, Harper, Poppy and Branch all fell onto separate places. Each creating a troll shape hole.  
"What a fall,"Branch sat up. He heard some screaming coming above him,"Huh?"  
He noticed a dark shadow on him getting bigger. He looked up only to be crushed by Biggie. Mr Dinkles came down with a leaf parachute.  
"Mew,"He squeaked.

 _ **in a deep deep deep snow field**_

Everyone was under the deep pile of snow. Only Biggie and Cooper were able to see above the snow. Guy Diamond was standing on top of Coopers head as he looked ahead.  
"Are we there yet!?"Smidge cried out letting herself jump a bit. Her hair and bow was the only thing visible at the end of the line.  
"Not yet Smidge but we're almost halfway there," Guy Diamond looked back at his tiny yellow friend. He was then taken back at Smidges actions,"That's a rude hand gesture."

 _ **At a frozen lake**_

The snack pack was slipping and sliding all over a icy lake. Poppy was sliding, Branch was slipping and tripping trying to keep his balance. The two held onto each other for support, trying not to fall or break their heads.  
"Hey there love birds!" Guy Diamond laughed as he gracefully figure skated around them. Poppy and Branch both looked back at him completely confused. It took them a short while but they soon saw they were in each others arms. Branches first reaction was to back away but that only made the two slip and fall.  
"Hello Satin "Guy Diamond grabbed the queens hands and spun her around. He let go and twirled around Satin causing her to slip and fall from all the spinning.  
"O... oh... my g... gah!"Smidge fell on her tiny bottom. Biggie came skating in but didn't see Smidge. He tripped and fell onto the hard cold ice.  
"Hellllllllloooooooo fellas!"Guy Dimond sang as he skated passed them. Cooper was sliding and slipping all over the place. His legs would cross and tangle around each other.  
"Ah... this is so… sliiiiiiperrrryyy!"Cooper fell on his tummy.  
"Hey Coo AH!" Guy Diamond jumped over Coopers neck but when he skated straight he crashed into Harper. The two were inside a pile of snow.  
"Hey Guy Diamond," Harper sounded like she in pain.  
"Are we there yet?"Smidge tried to push her way through the snow as she walked by.

( the middle of the winter forest )

Harper was riding on Coopers back with a leaf cast on her left foot. Apparently Guy Diamond sprained it.  
"We should be getting closer now," Guy Diamond chimed.  
"Does that mean we're almost there?" Smidge complained,"My stubby legs can't take it any more!"  
Smidge was kicking her feet up to stay above the snow.  
"We're halfway there," Guy Diamond answered, "Just need to find the north mountain."  
Poppy looked around looking for the mountains. She looked to her left and saw only tall trees with icicles hanging off the branches and trees. She looked to her right but nothing was different.  
"Hmmm... I can't see any mountains,"Poppy mentioned the obvious.

"Maybe I can get a better view," Guy Diamond swung his hair onto a tree branch and pulled himself up. He got to the top of the tree and was able to see the whole forrest and even the mountains. He can see the mountain they were following. It was only a few miles away," Ah ha! We are close!"

"Guy Diamond?" Branch climbed up the tree with him," how much longer until we find your daughter?"

"Not that long. The North mountain is only a few miles away!" Guy Diamond pointed out. Branch took a long look at the mountain then another look around the place.

"I don't want to ruin your day but isn't the north Mountain supposed to be north?" Branch pointed out.

"Yea, why?" Guy Diamond asked with a proud smile still on.

"Then why are we going south?" Branch asked. Guy Diamonds proud face soon was erased when he realized what Branch just said.

"What?" He turned to his captain.

"The north star is over there," Branch pointed at the starry sky," So that means that's the North Mountain!"

"Oh…." Guy Diamond had no idea how to respond to this. He nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed," Hehe, I guess I don't know this kingdom that well."

"Unbelievable," With annoyance in his voice, Branch jumped back down," We're gonna have to turn around!"

The group grumbled in annoyance when they heard Branch announce this.

 _ **2 hours later**_

"It's freezing!"Satin stated the obvious. She was cuddling with Harper for warmth.  
"Guy Diamond we're going in circles!" Branch told his soldier.  
"We can't be,The north mountain is this way, " Guy Diamond argued.  
"ARE WE THERE YET!"Smidge yelled.  
"Almost!" Guy Diamond answered.  
"Mew." Mr Dinkles was upset too.  
"You said that 2 hours ago!" Poppy was blowing into her hands to keep warm.  
"Mew"Mr Dinkles squeaked.  
"It's so cold," Biggie cuddled Mr Dinkles closely.  
"Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew!"  
"ARE WE THERE YEEEEET!"Smidge cried out again.  
"Mew MEW! MEEEEEEEEWWWWW!"  
"I'm bored!"Satin complained.  
"Mew!"  
"Guys I'm getting tired here!"Cooper walked slowly behind the king.  
"MEW!"  
"Well you all be quite! ... huh,"Branch turned around in anger but quickly got confused. It seemed the whole snack pack had jumped onto Cooper for a ride,"What happened?"  
"Since Harper got hurt I was carrying her, then Smidge asked for a ride, sure, why not? She was behind, then Satin wanted a ride and got on without asking..."Cooper sounded exhausted,"And then... one by one... they all jumped me!"  
Cooper collapse onto the snow.  
"Mew" Mr Dinkles complained.

"Guy Diamond, face it. You don't know where we're going," Branch was getting impatient with the glitter guy.

"I am not. I remember everything perfectly," Guy Diamond tool a right only to come back and take a left. Again, he returned with distress clearly showing and sat down on a rock," Of course, I think I do?"

"This is taking up too much time," Branch did a face palm. Guy Diamond just gave up and sat down on a rock. He rested his head on his hands and slumped his back and shoulder

"I don't even know where to start."

"Unbelievable," Branch sighed and rolled his eyes," Might as well give up now."

"Branch, don't be such a downer," Poppy whispered to him so Guy Diamond didn't hear.

"Poppy, this poor guy lost everything he's ever owned and loved and after 4 years he's still trying to get it back. I'm sorry but this whole mission is hopeless," Branch tried to convince her that this whole thing is pointless.

"Don't say that Branch,"

"Does he really think he'll find a way to save his family?"

"He doesn't _think_ he will, he _hopes_ he will. And that's enough," Poppy finally got through to him. Branch was taken back by her words at first. He couldn't remember the last time he had hope in his life.

Right when Branch opened his mouth to say something, the group heard an animal noise. A very low growling noise.

"What was that?" Poppy lightly gasped. No one said a word for the longest moment.

"Maybe it was nothing," Satin hoped.

"Y… yea… maybe it was…" Right when Poppy was about to say the last word, a gust of wind suddenly threw everyone down on the snow.

"What was that?!" Branch dug out of the snow he was in. Guy Diamond mumbled something under breath that wasn't audible to anyone.

"What?" Poppy whispered.

"Snow…" Guy Diamond said the last word to low.

"Speak up will you?" Branch asked a bit louder. It was at that moment when he could see something transparently white emerge behind everyone. It seemed to be made out of snowflakes but took form of something resembling a bear.

"Snow monsters," Guy Diamond finally said. No one at this moment said a single word. Once the pressure felt like it was too much, Cooper was the first to scream and run away from the scene resulting in everyone to panic. The snowy bear crawled out of hiding and watched as all the little trolls ran in different directions. His eyes landed on the direction Satin and Guy Diamond went and followed them.

 _ **At a frozen river**_

The whole group besides Guy Diamond and Satin had all gone the same directions.

"Is it still behind us!" Poppy ran towards the river and stopped to look behind her along with the group. Branch slid next to her and looked back as well. Nothing.

"No, I'm sure it went somewhere else," Branch sighed in relief.

"That's a relief," Biggie breathed in and out very heavily.

Poppy wasn't satisfied yet, she looked around to see any kind of danger. Of course, her eyes widened when she noticed something slithering beneath the snow.

"We're gonna have to head back to search for Guy Diamond and Satin… Poppy?" Branch noticed Poppy wasn't moving. Her eyes were glued on something in the distance.

"Something wrong?" Branch grabbed her and shook her lightly, trying to get her to show some kind of sign of life.

"Guy Diamond did say there were snow monsters right?" Poppy said rather quietly.

"Yea…. Why?" In no time, the everyone felt the ground beneath them shake and rumble. Branch quickly moved his gaze towards where Poppy was looking. He had no time to react when one of the snowy snakes slithered out of the snow and raced towards them," Move!"

Branch pulled Poppy to the side and onto the frozen river while the others jumped out of the way and ran a different direction. The snake slipped passed Branch and Poppy, but it soon turned itself around and glared at the two.

"Run!" Branch pulled onto Poppy and ran across the frozen river. The giant snake lifted its front part first and dived into the frozen river. Smashing the ice in the surface and swam through the water. Poppy turned around to look at the snack but it was out of her sight. She looked down to see it through the ice and swim underneath them.

"Branch!" Poppy stomped her feet and stopped. She pulled Branch back and just in time too. The snake smashed out of the ice in front of them and dived down towards them. Thinking fast, Branch pulled Poppy to the side and pushed her off the river and into the snow. The soldier jumped forward to avoid being frozen letting the snake break the ice again and dive into the water. Poppy's eyes moved towards the broke river and saw that the ice was cracking around Branch.

"Branch! The ice!" She screamed out. Branch quickly looked down to see the breaking ice. But before he can have a second to react, the snake broke the ice once more, enough to drop Branch into the river and under the ice.

"No!" Poppy picked herself up and was about to run to the river only for the snake to slither in front of her, blocking her way. Poppy fell back into the snow in fright before getting up and running off.

 _ **With Guy Diamond and Satin**_

The snowy bear sprinted across the snow and followed the two trolls into town.

"Hide!" Guy Diamond told Satim as they seperate. The bear turned to track down Satin as she ran across the streets.

"Why me!?" Satin cried out as she continued to run. She soon came to a building and ran in hopi g the bear wouldn't be able to get her. Boy was she wrong. All the bear needed to do was to push all his weight down on the roof and cause it to collapse. Satin took cover under a wooden table and covered her head to protect herself from falling debri. Helpless, Satin stayed under the table and watched as the bear moved around its paw trying to find her.

Satin silently prayed and prayed that she would live to see another day. She shook in fear and couldn't do a single thing but hope.

"Hey you giant teddy bear!" Guy Diamond called out to the bear. He waved his hand to create a snowball and toss it towards the bear, catching his attention. The bears eye's turned over to him and growled," Come at me will ya!?"

The bear had no second thoughts. He faced away from the building and charged towards the troll. Guy Diamond jumped out of the way letting the bear crash into a building. The smashed bricks and wood fell onto the ground below, nearly smashing Guy Diamond.

"Is that all you got? Come on!" Guy Diamond taunted the bear as he ran off. The bear shook off his dizziness and charged after him. Guy Diamond took a sharp turn and pressed his back up against a wall. He swung his arms in front of him to create sheets of hard cold ice. In a split second, the bear came running in and his paws slipped and slide across the ice. The snowy bear moved himself around as if trying to keep his balance but once he lost it, he banged his head against the hard ground and was out like a light. Feeling proud of himself for learning how to use his powers again, Guy Diamond jumped up in joy and ran towards where Satin was.

"I did it!" Guy Diamond stopped running when he found Satin near a building. The two sat down on a bench to catch their breaths.

"Yea, now we need to find the group," Satin reminded him.

"oh, right… What to do? What to do?" the glitter troll stood up to pace around for a while. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, the trolls heard another growling sound.

"What was that?" Guy Diamond stopped pacing and looked at Satin with worry. The pink troll just shrugged as she slowly stood up and looked around carefully.

"It isn't another snow monster is it?" Statins heart raced at just the thought of it.

The trolls looked around in search for the cause of the sound. They both turned themselves around, trying to find any sign of anything. It took a moment or two for a flash of brown and white to tackle the Snow king into a bush nearby.

"Guy Diamond?" The troll turned around towards the bush Guy Diamond was just pushed into.

"Ah! No! Down! Down!" His auto tune voice cried out. Everyone ran behind the bush to see an older reindeer. Around 7 years old," Ok ok, nice to see you to Dot. Now sit."

Guy Diamond pushed him off and commanded. Just as his master said, Dot sat down on the snow.

"Good boy, now roll over," Dot did just as Guy Diamond wanted. He shook off the snow that stuck to him and covered the trolls with it," Awe, look at you. Your beginning to be a big reindeer."

Guy Diamond felt the reindeers new antlers. His smile soon became a frown when he thought of the reason they were here.

"I just wish I can see my family grow as well," He whispered loud enough for Dot to here. In great excitement, Dot started to push his master from behind," Whoa, what is it?"

"I think he wants you to follow him," Satin told him while laughing at the sight.

"Follow? Wait! You know where my family is?" Guy Diamond had a spark of hope come to him. Dot shook his head repeatedly and bit down on his soldier uniform and dragged him across the snow," Whoa! Easy boy! Easy!"

"Where's he going?" Satin followed the reindeer.

"I have no idea!" Guy Diamond cried out as Dot took him away.

 _ **Back with Branch**_

The gray soldier came to a spot in the river where it wasn't as frozen as the start. A relief too, he was starting to lose his breath. He held onto a floating piece of ice and let the current take him away as he tried to figure out where that snake was.

"AH! Get away!" He heard Poppy's voice scream out. He constantly looked around, trying to find the pink troll. He couldn't see her anywhere, he can only hear her voice echoing in the wintery woods. It wasn't long until Branch noticed the currents were getting stronger and he didn't need to look back to know he was headed down a rough current.

"No no no," Branch was forced off the piece of ice by a harsh wave. The water dragged the troll under and nearly drowned the poor guy.

"There he is!" He heard a familiar male voice. His team had came back and found the troll being pushed around by the rapid waters," We need to get him out!"

Cooper was the first to react. He ran up ahead and climbed onto a fallen tree that hangs over the waters.

"Come on! We need to help him!" Cooper signaled the team to the tree. Every one hopped on and held onto each other letting Smidge go to the end of the line and lean down towards the water. She leaned down as far as she can and held out her hand for the gray troll.

"Branch! Grab on!" Smidge cried out. Branch didn't waste a single second. He caught her small hand and let his team drag him out.

"Come everyone! Pull!" Biggie told everyone as he he, Cooper and Harper pulled hard enough to save their leader. The three trolls pulled Branch out and laid him down on the snow.

"T…. Thanks guy…" Branch said between his coughs. The moment he felt his ability to stand again, he rushed off in a hurry.

"Where are you going!?" Cooper asked him.

"Poppy's in danger!" Branch told them.

With Poppy, the pink troll zig zag across the forest trying to lose the snakes sight of her. It was no use for the small girl. With every turn and every spin, the snake refused to let her go.

"Why don't you just go freeze a mouse or something!" Poppy hurried out of the woods and ran across the deep snow the best she can. The snake snapped towards her with a single success of catching her. Until when he snapped so close, it caused Poppy to trip and roll across the snow. The second she came to a stop, she can see the snake above her with it's mouth wide open and ready to freeze her. All Poppy can do now was scream and close her eyes so she didn't see it coming. With just a second away of freezing her, Poppy felt something wrap around and pull her away from the snakes bite. Realizing she was fine, Poppy opened her eye's to see Branch had used his hair to pull her away in time.

"Branch! Your ok!" Poppy was delighted to see him again.

"Go back to the team! Hurry!" Branch pulled her up on her feet and tried to push her away. Poppy didn't question him this time. She just rushed off to where he pointed. Branch looked back at the snake and waved his arms around," Hey! Over here you vile reptile!"

He caught it's attention in no time. Branch raced over to the side and led it away from his team.

Poppy stopped running the moment she saw Branch was running away from the team.

"What is he doing?" She whispered to herself. The team soon caught up to Poppy and watched what she was watching.

"Holly trolley, that's one big snake," Cooper was surprised at the size of the serpent.

"I need to help him!" Poppy jogged her way to Branch.

The gray troll rolled over to the right when the snake would strike left and roll to the left when the snake would strike right. The whole scene was a life or death game of tag. Until finally, the snow snake swiped it's tail across the snow, knowing Branch off his feet. The gray troll tried to hop back up only for the snake to knock him down again by smacking his arm.

"Branch!" Poppy nearly slipped as she made her way to him. Branch shook his head and wobbly stood back on his feet. Holding his injured arm, he looked up to see the snake was just about ready to strike once more. It lunged forward to him with it's mouth wide open and ready to freeze. "No! Don't!" Poppy made just in time to push the injured troll away. Branch didn't have any time to think when the screen started to unfold quickly. He fell onto the cold snow and stayed down long enough to see the snake freezing Poppy right on the spot. She was now another ice statue in the kingdom.

"Poppy," Branch whispered to himself in disbelief. The team saw the whole thing from top of the snowy hill.

"No… Don't look Mr Dinkles!" Biggie covered the worms eyes and looked away while Harper hid her face on Coopers fur in terror. Cooper couldn't help but feel his heart break for his leader. His shocked expression was enough to see just how hurt he was. Even from a distance, he can see the horor plastered on Branches face.

"No… no no no no!" Branch forgot about his pain and ran up to the frozen Poppy. He felt her arms and cuffed her cheek with one warm hand. Her skin was solid and colder than any ice he's ever felt," This…. This is all my fault…. All my fault."

Branch kept whispering to himself. With every second that passed by, he can feel his eyes start to water. He felt his chest become heavy with guilt and sadness. His heart felt like it had sunk down to his stomach.

"I'm so sorry… that..." The poor soldier shut his eyes tight and faced down. He couldn't bare to look at her like this,"... That I… I couldn't…. Protect you like I promised… I…"

"BRANCH LOOK OUT!" Branch felt Cooper tackle him down into the snow right when the snake tried to catch him. The two soldiers sat up and looked around for the monster. They can see the snake digging into the snow and travelling towards them," Run run run…."

Cooper pulled Branch back up on his feet and dragged him away from the snake and away from Poppy.

 _ **Back with Guy Diamond**_

After what seemed like forever, Dot finally dragged his master up a snowy hill and and let him go.

" What is it? Why am I here," Without warning, Dot tripped him over and send him rolling down the snowy hill. The king finally slid across the snow and across some ice from a frozen lake. The silver troll rubbed the back of his head in pain. Dot hurried his owner up on his feet and eagerly pushed him," Sheesh, if only you can tell me where… to go…."

Dot turned him around so his eyes can catch sight of a little girl sitting all by herself on the ice. She was covered by snow and frost from the tip of her hair to the bottom of her feet. Sitting in front of her were the puzzle pieces the Snow Queen left her.

"Snowflake…. It's her!" Guy Diamond felt some joy in finally seeing one of his kids. He ran to the little girl but not without nearly slipping on the ice. A few feet behind her, he kneeled down and slid over to her. Little Snowflake didn't age a bit. She was completely frozen in time just like her heart," Snowflake?''

Guy Diamond brushed all the snow off his little girls skin and felt her cheek. She was ice cold with not a signal hint of warmth anywhere. Her glittering skin no longer sparkle brightly like it use to.

"Hey, It's me. Are you still there?" Guy Diamond whispered softly to her. She had no reaction to his words at all. She didn't even blink or move her icey blue eyes to him. Guy Diamond felt his heart ach even more. He couldn't believe he would do something like this to his whole family. Feeling so much guilt weigh him down, he pulled his daughter into a tight warm hug," I'm _so_ sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen little one. I didn't want to hurt you in any way."

He started to grief and tear up. Satin watched in complete sadness. She bowed her head when she realized her niece wasn't gonna wake up soon. Even when it felt like he was hugging a block of ice, Guy Diamond showed no sign of letting his young one go. His warm tears dripped from his eyes and rolled down his sparkling cheeks. The tears fell onto the little girls chest and with that one single tear, the frost that stuck on her chest melted away and replaced with a spot of warmth.

Bits of frost and ice started to slip off the young child and unfreeze her skin and body. After what seemed like forever to her, the little girl finally gasped in her first breath of air in years and blinked off the snowflakes from her eyelashes. The first thing she felt was warmth from a loving hug. Her blue eyes scanned the frozen area before she turned her head to look up at her father. A bright smile spread across her small face when she saw him. Overjoyed to see he was no longer hurting anyone, little Snowflake wrapped her small arms around him and nuzzled against his chest.

It took a good while for Guy Diamond to even notice his daughter was moving but when he did, his heart leapt for joy.

"Snowflake?" He pushed back a bit to take a good look at her. He couldn't help but gasp when he saw her with a friendly grin from cheek to cheek," You're alive?... Your alive!"

The glitter troll pulled her into a tighter hug and picked her up from the ground. Hearing the joy, Satin finally looked up to see her niece was still very much alive.

"Snowflake!" Satin ran up to them and pulled Snowflake into her arms. She twirled around in happiness and held onto her as tightly as she could,"She's ok!"

Satin finally loosened her grip enough for Snowflake to look back at her dad. She moved her hands in certain motions to talk to her dad.

"I missed too little one," Guy Diamond understood his daughter completely. Satin placed her back down on the ice where she jumped back to her dad and pulled onto his hands. The little girl twirled around while holding onto her dad's hands.

( waltz of the snowflakes )

Snowflake spun her dad around before letting go and doing a few spins herself.

The bliss was so heavenly and it was pleasing to see them that when they came across the pieces of ice, they danced about.

Little Snowflake leaped in joy and let out a few snowflakes in the air with her powers. Laughing at her attempt, Guy Diamond spun his hands and himself around to create an energy of snow before throwing it up to let it explode into a rain of sparkling white specks. Little Snowflake jumped up and down trying to catch as many snowflakes as she can in her hands. She smiled whenever the snow would land on her hair or melt on her tongue.

Have not seen her in a long while, slipped into the scene and pushed her around like he did when they were young; all while Guy Diamond let it snow above the lake. He had completely forgotten about his pain a while ago and how sad he was. He was just glad one member in his family was happy and healthy.

Snowflake grabbed onto her dad's hands once more and pulled him into a little dance. Spinning and smiling as the the ice puzzle pieces slipped and slide passed them.

Finally, when they were tired and went to lie down, the ice pieces formed themselves into the letters of the word which the Snow Queen had said Snowflake must find out. The ice pieces landed to form the word _eternity._

( end of the dance )

"Eternity?" Satin read the word out loud. She thought about the meaning of the word," Like… how love is is eternity?"

Before anyone can say a thing, the frozen lake they stood on began to crack beneath them.

"Hurry, get off the lake," Guy Diamond picked up Snowflake and went back on the snow with Satin and Dot. They all turned to see the lake start to melt back into water. The frost and ice covering the trees soon faded away in mid air and uncovering all the beautiful greenery once again.

"It's thawing," Guy Diamond couldn't stop smiling when he saw this.

The frost and ice that consumed the whole forest melted away leaving only the soft snow on the ground.

In the town, the frost that once covered the buildings dissolved into the air. The ice that froze all trolls in the kingdom soften and set all of them free.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" the second Icelyn was free, she kept screaming her lungs out as if she was still in danger. She only stopped when she tripped and fell on the streets. She then caught sight of unfrozen land and was instantly confused. Everyone was unfrozen.

 _ **Back with Branch**_

The whole group was screaming their lungs out. They were all hiding behind the frozen waterfall in hopes the snake wouldn't catch them. Fortunately, they were right; Unfortunately, the snake was strong enough to smak against the ice and crack the waterfall.

"This is it Mr Dinkles! This is how it ends! Frozen! Nothing but ice!" Biggie started crying and hug his pet even tighter.

"It was nice knowing you all! I never thought death would catch me today! But here it is, coming! My life is flashing before my eyes right now!" Cooper was just as scared. With one last hit, the snake shattered the ice and lunged forward to the soldier. Everyone ducked and huddled against eachother ready to be turned into ice. They all remained crying in this position for a long while before realizing nothing was happening. Branch was the first to look up and see that the snake had stopped in mid air. It was like it froze itself. The snowflakes that created the snake soon blew away in the wind and made the giant monster disappear. Still in shock, Branch watched as the water unfroze and the waterfall soon started falling again. Behind the water, Branch can see a blurry image of how the world was thawing. He even saw it when the ice consuming Poppy melted away releasing her from her frozen state.

"Don't hurt him!" Were the first things Poppy said as she launched herself onto the snow. She picked her head up with a mouth full of snow," Oh goodness gracias that's cold!"

She spat out the snow before getting back up. She looked round searching for the giant snake.

"Poppy!" She heard Branches voice cry out to her. Before she can even see where he was coming from, she was pulled into the tightest hug in her life. Branch picked her off her feet and spun around while still hugging her," I thought I lost you for a moment there. You gave me the greatest scare of my life! I…."

Branch stopped talking when he noticed his team walking to them and smirking. Smidge even formed a small little heart with her hands to tease him. Feeling embarrassed, Branch set Poppy down and acted calmer.

"I'm glad your still alive," Branch said.

"Thanks…." Poppy lightly laughed and blushed from his reaction towards her. The two shyly looked down at the snow not sure of what to make of the silent moment.

"I guess Guy Diamond found a way to thaw the kingdom… huh?" Branch awkwardly broke the silence.

"Yea…." Poppy simply replied. She playfully rubbed her arm as she thought of what to say," We should probably go find him."

"Right!" Branch answered rather too quickly. Without the two knowing, the team was snickering about them. As they walked, Branch couldn't help but notice how much his team was mumbeling his name.

"Is there something you all would like to say to me?" Branch got annoyed at how much they were talking about him. The gang laughed and sped up to avoid talking to him. Tired of their games, Branch held onto Cooper and pulled him back," What's so funny that you all can't tell me?"

"Nothing that isn't a secret to you," Cooper snickered.

"What?" Branch had no idea what he was saying.

"Come on, We all saw how upset you were when Poppy gave up her life for yours," Cooper playfully nudged him.

"Yea, because she froze and could've died," Branch thought that was obvious.

"Yea but there was something else deep down inside. Don't you think?" Cooper hinted but Branch didn't catch it at first," Come on, admit it. You share a special connection with her."

Branch suddenly knew what he ment. He can ready feel the heat rise on his cheeks and ears.

"No…. I don't know what you're talking about," Branch denied it at first.

"No use in denying it. When she was frozen I saw how you looked at her," Cooper giggled," from that moment it was clear! Your in…."

"There's nothing to denie. I was just upset that I couldn't fulfill my promise to bring her back home. That's all," Branch still didn't admit anything.

"Yea, I think there's more to it than that," Cooper was starting to tire Branch out," Awe, come on pal. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a beautiful thing that your starting to fall in love."

"Please, what do you know anything about love?" Branch scoffed and kept walking. Cooper stopped in his tracks, surprised at what he just said.

"Excuse me," Branch stopped and turned when he heard Cooper," Your talking to one of your soldiers who is in love and was suppose to be married three years ago."

The reminder made Branches heart sink. How could he have forgotten?

"Cooper, I didn't mean it like that. I was…."

"Nah it's alright," Cooper interrupted him," Love is a fun but tough ride. Just know I've felt the same way too. Love really messes with you. It's like one giant dose of joy just hit you straight in the brain."

"I guess," Branch was no longer denying it.

"You planning on telling her soon?" Cooper asked but Branch just looked down and kicked some snow," Ah don't worry. Love isn't something you just get. You have to earn it. Try doing something for her."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a song or a gift," Cooper suggested and began walking again," I gave a purple necklace to Suki if that gives you any ideas."

"Oh…." Branch followed him. He looked up at the llama troll who seemed down," You miss her don't you?"

"Of course. I've been wanting to see her again for years now. It's been pretty lonely without her but I never knew where to look or where to even start…. Now that we know where she _could_ be…. I'm actually kinda nervous…."

"Nervous for what?" Branch asked.

"What she's gonna do. I mean she was terrified the day she ran away and lost control of her powers. If I ever see her again…. How will she react? Is she still scared?" Cooper listed any possibilities. Branch couldn't help but feel the same guilt weigh down his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I made her leave. I never meant to cause her to leave. I was just so... Angry at the moment. I couldn't control myself," Branch apologized.

"Hey, It's alright. We all make mistakes," Cooper assured him. Branch sighed in some sadness at the thought.

"Believe me Cooper, If I could I would at least try to make things right between me and Suki," Branch told him. Up ahead, Poppy was jogging her way up a snowy hill with the others.

"Last one to the top is a rotten troll!" Poppy laughed as she raced against Biggie and Smidge. At the very top, Poppy hopped in joy for being first," I made it!"

She cheered. She spun around until her eyes caught sight of something behind some trees below.

"Huh?" Poppy got too distracted by this that she lost her balance. She tripped on her own feet and slid down the hill. She came in so fast that the troll in the trees got startled.

"Whoa!" the girl jumped to the side to avoid the sliding Poppy who crashed against a tree. The pink troll mumbled in pain and watched as her vision became blurry. She helped herself up but a sudden force pushed her down.

"Ow! What was…." Poppy looked down to see it was a hard candy that knocked her down," What the…"

She gasped when some sharp sugar crystals stabbed the snowy ground near her feet.

"Hey! Watch it!" Poppy jumped back as the girl kept throwing more and more sharp candy at her.

"Who are you!?" the girl sounded scared from Poppy's sudden entrance," What do you want with me!?"

"What?!" Poppy was confused.

"Were you sent by the bergen queen?!" The girl kept throwing sharp candy at her.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Poppy kept douging all her attacks. She ran to her right only for the girl to creat a hard candy wall to block her. Poppy let out a yelp and attempted to run left only for the girl to create another hard candy wall. When the pink troll tried to back away, the girl once again made a hard candy wall behind her.

"Who are you?!" the girl swiped her hand in front of her to creat giant sharp sugar crystals pointing towards Poppy. The girl waved her hand back causing the hard candy behind Poppy to start pushing her forward and towards the sharp edges.

"Wait wait wait! I'm not any danger to you! I promise!" Poppy tried to push back from the sharp candy but it was hopeless for her. The girl wasn't listening. Poppy finally looked away from the sharo candy and up at the girl. She lightly gasped when she got a good look at her. She had light red skin accompanied by bright orange hair. Not to mention she clearly had powers," Wait… Suki?!"

Right when she said this, the girl suddenly stopped pushing Poppy towards the crystals and looked up at her in surprise. She slowly put her arms down but her guard was still up.

"Do I know you?" she asked with some suspicion.

 **And that's all. Took me 4 full days but I did it! Anyways, i want a break now so see ya all next time!**


	10. Sweet Forgiveness

**OK! I know I said I had 2 chapters left but this chapter was becoming too long that I had to split it into two. I might update the second part this week. Might! For now, just enjoy this chapter. Or not considering how I ended this chapter.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - You know? I'm glad you think so. When I analyzed the Nutcracker ( I like to look deep into things ) In one version, The Sugar Plum Fairy resembled Clara's sister and the Cavalier resembled her sisters boyfriend. What I saw was a romance role model for both Clara and the Nutcracker. Since they are beginning to fall in love. The Sugar Plum Fairy and the Cavalier represent a strong love, a love both Clara and the Nutcracker can take as an example for their own love. So that's why I wanted to make Cooper a very forgiving character with a very big heart and Suki with the fear of hurting everyone she loves…. Yea I really analyzed the heck out if the Nutcracker…. Anyways moving on! OH! And I made the Snow King and Queen represent hope. If that wasn't obvious enough.**

 **Link Fangirl01 - Well you can't handle cliffhangers, your gonna get a surprise when you finish reading this. You might not be able to handle this chapter.**

 **Rebey Montana - Gkad you enjoyed it. I worked very hard on it. And I never intended Frozen references. It just happened that way because I wanted to make things more dramatic and Frozen is based off the Snow Queen.**

 **Jp bake - Glad you think so. Fun fact, That scene where they were lost and complaining, I wrote that scene a little over a year ago. I wrote it down for a Christmas special I was writing but I never came around to it and never will actually. Oh well.**

 **Now let's get a move on!**

Suki felt her heart race. Who was this girl? How did she know her name? Where did she come from? Why did she come? Her fear started to get the best of her again. In a panic, she started to push Poppy towards the sharp crystals again.

"Who are you and how do you know my name!?"

"Wait… I… I was told your name was Suki…. Sukira but Suki for short!" Poppy nervously answered as she watched the crystals come closer to her.

"Who told you?!" Suki didn't stop yet. She wanted answers and she wanted them fast.

"Branch! Branch told me your name!" Poppy revealed. She kept pressing her back against the hard candy in hopes to get away from the sharp candy.

"Branch?" Suki gasped at the name. She stopped pushing her for a moment.

"I know what happened between you two! I know how angry he was when you killed his parents!" That last sentence really triggered the girl. She gave Poppy a big push leaving her only an inch away from the crystals.

"How do you know about that?!" She commanded to know.

"Y… your fiance! Cooper… He told me everything!" Poppy stuttered out.

"Cooper told you?" Suki suddenly let her guard down. Poppy still pushed herself back as far as she can while explaining.

"He told me about what happened on your wedding day. How you were scared to hurt someone else after hurting Branch. After you killed his parents…" Poppy explained. This only raised more questions in Suki's mind. She had no idea who this girl was or how she got to know Cooper and Branch.

"Poppy!" The two girls heard someone yell out. Before she knew it, Suki was tackled down to the snow.

"Branch wait!" Poppy was startled by his sudden entrance. Branch didn't even know who he was tackling. saw Poppy was in danger and acted as fast as he can. The two trolls rolled across the snow before Branch can pin Suki down.

"Let go!" Suki struggled in his grip.

"Who are you and why…." Before Branch can finish his threat, he was taken back by who he just tackled," … Suki?... But I…. They said you were captured."

Branch rolled off of her and stood up on his feet.

"I was…" Suki helped herself up and dusted all the snow stuck in her,"... But I escaped."

Branch was at a lost of words. He didn't know what to feel right now. Glad that she is finally here or nervous if she's still scared of hurting them. It wasn't until he turned back around to see the situation Poppy was in.

"Poppy," He ran up to the struggling girl. With his sword, he broke the tips of the crystals giving Poppy room to slip out. Realizing that Poppy indeed knew him, Suki faced down in shame.

"Branch I…"

"Are you insane or something?!" Branch turned back to her," You could've _killed_ her!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was…."

"Why were you pushing her towards her death?!" Branch kept asking causing the Sugar Plum Fairy to get more nervous than she already was.

"I just thought she was gonna… that she…" Suki couldn't find the right words. She took a few steps back in fear. Poppy was the first to see sharp edges of candy canes were srounting around her with every step she took. It started off too small for Branch to even see.

" Branch, calm down," Poppy set her hand over his shoulder," I'm fine. Really!"

"Fine?," Branch spun around to look at her. He had a look of concern but it was clear that he felt some anger towards Suki," She could've _stabbed_ you if I didn't show up in time!"

"She didn't know who I was!" Poppy tried to tell him. Suki was nervously fidgeting with her hands and feet. She didn't know if she should run off while they weren't paying attention or not.

"That's still no reason to kill you like my parents!"

"Branch!" Poppy snapped at him for saying that. It didn't take long for Branch to realize his mistake as well.

"Wait… no, Suki I…." Branch turned to her but the girl was quickly backing away, leaving a small trail of sharp candy canes on the floor.

"No Branch, it's ok…" Suki nearly whispered. She was clearly scared and didn't want to be around anyone,"... I'm sorry for what I did… You were right about my powers being wicked."

"But I…" Branch was about ready to say something until they heard the group start running in.

"Hey! Branch! Branch!" Harper came sliding down the snowy hill along with Biggie, Fuzzbert, Smidge and Cooper behind her. The voices of so many startled Suki. Out of instinct, she took a sharp turn to where they were, accidentally sending hard sugar balls and sharp candy at them," We wanted OW!"

Harper was knocked down by a hard sugar ball hitting her head. With her laying in the ground, the rest of the group tripped and fell onto a big pile. They were quick enough to look up and see all the incoming candy.

"Whoa look out!" Cooper was the first to react and try to pull himself out of the pile. Keyword try. The group struggled to untangle themselves in time but couldn't. The hard balls of candy hit every single one of them along with the sharp candy nearly stabbing them. Some even got cut when it landed or flew past them.

"Ow ow, that actually hurt," Smidge didn't know what to do first. Rub her head where a ball hit her or grab her cut on the arm.

"Oh, my leg," Biggie winced in pain when he felt some sharp candy pass his leg leaving a cut. The same for his arm. Mr Dinkles on the other hand was wobbling around from being hit on the head.

"Ow, ok yea, that is a lot of pain," Cooper finally managed to crawl out of the pile. He was probably hit the most by all the hard candy.

"Guys! Are you ok?" Poppy rushed to them.

"Y… yea. Who's talking?" Cooper wobbled to one side then to the other.

"Me, Poppy?" Poppy tried to help him up.

"Which one?" Cooper was seeing around three Poppy's. His vision was too blurry to see anything in front of him clearly. He shook his head to regain his focus back.

"Better?" Poppy asked.

"Yea," Cooper nodded and put a smile on. His gaze later trailed away from the pink troll and up ahead in front of them. His smile gently faded into surprise when he caught sight of a certain troll. He couldn't believe it at first, She was gone for what felt like an eternity, but here she was now. Standing before him. He could feel a great sense of relief and joy fall over him.

Suki slowly backed away as much as she can. She didn't know if she should be happy that he was here with her or terrified that he was here. Either way, that didn't change the fact she was losing control again.

"Suki?" Cooper whispered in disbelief. He barely took a step forward causing the frighten girl to sprint away from everyone," Wait! Don't go!"

Cooper zoomed past Poppy and Branch. The two looked at each other and shrugged as if saying _why not_. They both ran the direction the others went along with the group.

 _ **In the kingdom**_

Little Snowflake pulled onto her dads arm and led him into town, where everyone was trying to process everything that just happened. Including some of the kids.

"It's dad!" Icelyn shouted. She sprinted towards the glitter troll and wrapped him in a hug.

"Whoa, Icelyn?" Guy Diamond had to take a good look to see if it was really her.

"He's back!" Storm and Glacier ran into the hug. One by one, the little kids huddled around their dad as if they didn't want him to disappear again. The group hug was eventually too big and caused everyone to tackle the king down on the ground.

"Where have you been?!" Pearl asked.

"What year is it?" Winter added in.

"Ok ok. It's nice to see all of you too," Guy Diamond laughed as he tried to push himself out of the group hug. Once he was out and stood up on his feet, another force nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Guy Diamond!" This certain troll pulled him into the tightest hug he has ever felt before. She twirled him around in joy and excitement," I thought you were gone and left us all to stay frozen!"

"Chenille?" Guy Diamond recognized her sweet voice right away. He pulled away a bit to look down at the female troll who just wouldn't release him from the hug," it's… it you."

Feeling overjoyed, Guy Diamond hugged her tighter to pull her closer to him.

"I knew! I knew! I knew! You would come back to save us all!" Chenille was beaming with happiness. She broke the hug to look up at him," I _never_ doubted you one bit!"

"Chenille!" Satin pulled her sister into a hug," I never thought I see you again! It's been so long!"

"Long? How long?" Chenille asked her twin.

"4 years to be precise," Satin revealed to her. Chenille felt utterly shocked when she heard this.

"4 years? We were frozen for 4 years?!" Chenille released her sister and thought about it. She couldn't believe it even when she lived through it," It felt like just seconds ago I was trapped in that ice jail. How did you find us?" Chenille turned to Guy Diamond.

"I… Have your sister to thank actually. Without her I would have never even come across this kingdom and keep moving forward on the Troll and Bergen war," When Guy Diamond revealed this it surprised the girl.

"War? We're at a war?" Chenille didn't understand at first. It's only been 4 years. How much did she miss?

"It started 1 year after this kingdom froze. Bergens are taking over every kingdom they come across. They even got their hands on magic when they kidnapped the Sugar Plum Fairy," Satin tried to explained everything to her.

"Sugar Plum Fairy?" Chenille whispered to herself. The look she gave gave away that she clearly knew something. This didn't go unnoticed by her husband.

"You know something about her?" Guy Diamond asked.

"No but there was a stranger running across the winter forest. She seemed kinda scared. Like she was running away from something. She left a big trail of candy tho," Chenille told them. There was no doubt in Guy Diamonds mind, this was the girl they were looking for and remembering what Cooper said, Suki can be a danger when scared.

"We need to go! Now!" Guy Diamond grabbed onto Chenilles arm and ran to the forest. Satin looked down at her nieces and nephews who all gave her a questioning look. They all shrugged and followed the couple to the forest

 _ **Back in the forest**_

A minute hasn't even past and they already lost Suki in the middle of the woods.

"Suki?!" Poppy tried to call out to her. The group of trolls zig zagged across the forest in attempt to find the girl," We don't want to hurt you!"

"please don't shut me out again. You don't have to be afraid anymore," Cooper called out but there was no response.

"Suki? Please come on out. I'm not mad at you anymore," Branch tried to tell her," I mean yea, I haven't forgotten what you did, and just the near thought of it _really_ brings me to madness and makes me question everything I ever knew about you and…."

Branch stopped in mid sentence when Poppy nudged him.

"Oh, sorry," Branch took a deep breath in to relax himself. Once he felt relax, he carefully examined every inch around the woods. There was no sign of the girl. It's like she just disappeared," We need to split up. If we're gonna find her we're gonna have to…"

"Found a trail!" Cooper called out. Everyone looked at where he was and spotted a large trail of shattered candy. Bits of black peppermints spread across the snow surrounded by razor sharp candy canes. The trees had dark melted taffy dripping off the branches. A majority of the trees had black liquorice tangled all around the branches and leaves like spider webs. Broken bits of lollipops and candy rocks scattered all over the snow giving the scene a more eerie look.

"Well, this isn't scary at all," Biggie let out a very nervous chuckle.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles squeaked in fright too. Everyone followed the trail of candy in hopes of finding the runaway girl.

 _ **With Guy Diamond**_

He was rushing across the forest in hopes he would find the girl soon.

"Why is she so scared of us?" Chenille tried to keep up with husband.

"She's not scared of us, she's scared of what she can do to us," Guy Diamond told her.

"She's the Sugar Plum Fairy. What can she do to us?" Chenille didn't understand how candy can be bad. It wasn't until a dash of red and orange raced ahead of them nearly knocking them down.

"Whoa! Back up!" Guy Diamond stopped and raised his arms to the side to make everyone stop. Right where Suki just ran by, a path of skin piercing sugar crystals sprouted from the ground. The crystals spread closer towards the family causing Guy Diamond to push everyone back. The crystals climbed onto the trees around them and hanged down from branches and pointed the sharp edges towards them.

"Ok, Now I see how dangerous she is," Chenille ate up her words. Guy Diamond ran around the spikes and followed the path she was leaving. They chased after her and were determined to keep trailing her until she was caught. When Suki ran onto a frozen lake, Guy Diamond slipped and fell onto the hard ice.

"Wait! Suki! We need…" before Guy Diamond can say anything else, he heard one of his teammates voice.

"We're coming… whoa!" Smidge ran on the ice only to slide across it and ram onto Guy Diamonds back," Hey, Guy Diamond! Where you've been?!"

"Suki! She's…" Guy Diamond didn't even get one word out, Guy Diamond felt a stronger force push them down.

"Oops, sorry guys. Didn't see you," Cooper apologized as he tried to pull himself up.

"Are we there yet!?" Harper sped onto the ice only to trip Cooper and pull him back down on the ice.

"Ow," Cooper moaned in pain. Fuzzbert and Biggie were the next to come out. Of course, they stepped on the ice and slid right into the pile of pain.

"Ah! No more weight!" being in the bottom, Guy Diamond was practically consumed by his team.

"Did you find her?!" Poppy was the next one to come with Branch close behind her. They hurried across the snow and was just about to set foot on the ice until they felt an arm push them back.

"I don't think my husband can take anymore weight," Chenille stopped the two before they can make the same mistake as the others. Up ahead they can see Suki was halfway across the lake.

"Suki! Don't go! Please!" Poppy called out to her. While this did make Suki look back she wasn't stopping.

"You don't have to keep your distance anymore!" Biggie pulled himself out if the pile and told her,' We're not scared of you!"

This last sentence slowed Suki down. She stopped for a second thinking about what he just said. She shook it off quickly and walked away.

"Please! I know you don't want to hurt us!" Cooper picked himself up and called out to her," But if you keep running away you _will_ hurt us! You'll hurt me more than I already am!"

That final call from him made her stop completely. She nervously turned around to see her old friends and fiance all had faces of concern.

"We really miss you!" Smidge told her," You were our friend!"

"Yea! Please don't leave! Even Branch misses you!" Cooper revealed to her. Suki's eye's shifted from the group to just the gray troll. Branch took some time to notice everyone was looking at him. When he realized all eyes were on him, Poppy nudged him forward. Seeing what they wanted, Branch took a deep breath in and walked his way to the middle of the lake. Of course, this didn't go without a reaction from Suki. The troll nervously took some steps back not realizing she caused sharp candy to sprout from the ice. Wherever one would pierce through the ice, the area around it would crack.

"Suki there is no need to protect anyone from you. We're not afraid," Branch tried to explain to her as he got closer.

"Please go back home. I know you mean well but just let me be," with every step she took the ice would crack even more with the spikes," I know I'm alone but at least you'll all be safe from me and my powers."

"Safe? Suki you were never unsafe. You…." Branches sentence was cut off by a loud crack and a strong shake on the ground. The two trolls stayed completely silent for a good long while, wondering what that was. They examined the area around them, studying all the cracks and weak spots the candy had created. Neither one of the two had time to react or say a word when the cracks grew bigger and slipped underneath their feet. The weight from the two pushed down on the cracks causing the ice to finally give out and break beneath them.

The group of trolls all shouted their names the second they experience Branch and Suki fall down the hole.

"Oh no!" Poppy sprinted across the ice the best she could. She was careful to not step on any sharp edges of the candy and looked down the hole. It was extremely deep with many other paths leading to different directions.

"It's an ice cave," Guy Diamond concluded," They should be fine. That is if they don't get stabbed by icicles."

"We have to help them," Poppy jumped in and used her hair to grab on the ledge so she didn't fall out of control like them. One by one, everyone hopped right in in search for their friends.

Deep into the cave, Branch struggled to dig himself out of a pile of snow. Once he did, he looked around worrying for Suki. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Suki?! Where are you?" Branches voice echoed across the frozen cave. She vanished, again!," Sukira!"

"Whoa!" He heard her voice escape from a hole not to far from him. He rushed over at the hole and looked down.

"Suki!" He was somewhat delighted to see her but terrified when he saw the situation she was in. Suki was holding for dear life in a icey edge over a pit of ice spikes below. If she lets go she'll be stabbed to death. Thinking fast, Branch wrapped his hair around a rock and went down to her. He stopped a few feet above and held out his hand for her,'' Grab my hand!"

Suki looked up at the gray troll for a second before glancing below her. She shut her eyes tight and kept holding onto the edge as tight as she can. The edge she held onto was sprouting sharp candy as well. The candy stabbed the ice and weakened the edge. If she didn't grab his hand soon, the edge would break and let her fall.

"No," She told him.

"No?" Branch was taken back by her answer.

"I can't go back. Not after I hurt my friends! I should just let go," Suki's words shocked the soldier.

"Let go? You'll die if you let go!" Branch thought that was obvious.

"Well…. Maybe dieing hurts less than living," Suki tighten her grip on the edge.

"I don't believe you," Branch said.

"What?" Suki looked up at him.

" If you wanted to die you would have let go already," Branch made sure to get her attention. He didn't want her leaving again. Not when she was so close.

"But… your right. My powers are wicked. A true friend wouldn't hurt another friend," Suki still refused to take his hand.

"A true friend would forgive his friend," Branch inhaled deeply and prepared for an apology," I'm sorry I didn't forgive you sooner. I know what you did was to protect our kingdom and you never meant to kill my parents. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I was just so angry at the moment that I lost control of myself. I regret everything I ever said to you. I'm sorry that I made you feel like a monster and that you felt running away was the only way to keep us safe. But running away only hurt your friends even more. I know your scared of hurting us but if you just come back with me, you'll see that there's nothing to be afraid of….. It's like someone once told me, you shouldn't let your fear or anything else get in the way of the things you love."

Branch repeated the words Poppy told him on the train. He remained silent a few seconds, letting his monologue sink in the Sugar Plum Fairy. The sharp candy stopped piercing threw the ice letting him know she was calming down.

"So please, forgive me for being so harsh on you?" Branch reached down even further for her. Suki was completely speechless after this. Was he really sorry? Did he really forgive her? She couldn't be sure but knowing Branch, he was always a troll of his word.

"Branch… I…"

"Please grab on first before saying your monologue, I'm starting to get a really bad cramp for holding on for so long," Branch pleaded. Suki gave a small smile for a second. She held on as tight as she can for a long second. After preparing herself to grab on, she quickly lifted her arm and clasped onto Branches hand. Branch felt a smile creep on his face and a feeling of relief fall on him. He pulled himself back up and helped Suki back on the ledge.

"Thanks… And I'm sorry for everything I did to you," Suki apologized back. Branch happily placed his hand in front for her to shake.

"Friends?" He asked. Suki looked down at his hand first. She shakingly took his hand as if still nervous she was gonna lose control again. She kept herself relaxed and shook his hand.

"Friends," Suki smiled back. Everything was finally getting back to normal

"Good. All we need to do now is find our friends and travel to bergen town," Branch let go and was just about to walk away. That is until Suki's ears caught a sound nearby. She looked to her sides, trying to catch sight of anything that was in there. She then heard a couple of foot steps scurry behind her. She swiftly turned around in time to catch a brief glimpse of something or someone run behind some ice.

"Um, Branch?" Suki sounded very worried. Branch noticed her tone and felt uneasy about it.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Suki didn't answer right away. Her attention was glued behind her. Her body was tense and her guard was up. She analysed every single part of the cave. Leaving no area unseen. Her eyes then landed on a piece of ice with a shadowy figure on top. Who ever it was, took out a piece of white fabric and a bottle of liquid from his bag. He drenched the fabric with the liquid and rubbed a dagger with it. Once he was done, he aimed it at Branch.

"Branch look out!" Suki pulled Branch aside right when a knife stabbed into the ice wall where Branch once stood.

"What the…" Branch was confused by this sudden attack.

"Dang it!" The troll in the shadow jumped off the ice and landed into the light," Missed!"

"Creek, what are you doing here?" Suki coldly glared at him. Creek slid out his sword and marched up to her.

"Why do you think I'm here. I was sent to track you down and bring you back to the bergen queen," Before Creek can get any closer to her, Branch placed himself between him and Suki.

"I don't think that's happening any time soon," Branch pulled out his sword as well.

"Move aside Branch, your fight isn't with me," Creek tried to go around him but Branch blocked his every move," At least not yet."

"It is if you want to take her away. I made a mistake and I'm gonna fix it," Branch pushed Creek back to get him away from Suki.

"Well mate, I hate to break it to you but I need to bring her back if I want to live," Creek ducked down and slid between Branches legs. He was about to grab Suki if it wasn't for Branch pulling him back and colliding his sword with Creeks.

"Of course it's all about you," Branch scoffed. Creek spun around and tried to slip past him but Branch tripped him and once he was down, pointed his sword an inch away from the tip of Creeks nose," Your nothing but a coward."

Creek gave a low growl before sliding his leg across Branches feet making him fall back. Creek quickly grabbed his sword and jumped up as did Branch. The two swung their swords at each other with the their component blocking every move.

"I do what I have to do to survive mate! And if that means betraying the whole Troll Kingdom…" Creek smacked Branches sword to the side and and slid the sword across Branches arm. While Branch got distracted by the pain, Creek pushed him down on the cold hard ground. He took out the same piece of fabric he dreanch the liquid in and rubbed every inch of his sword with it," so be it."

He placed the fabric back in his pocket and held the sword high in the air. Branch tried to think fast and reach for his sword but because of the pain he was in, he wasn't fast enough. Right when Creek swung his sword down, he felt a strong force push him to the ground on the side.

"Omph! Hey!" Creek looked up at Suki in anger.

"Leave him alone!" Suki demanded. She was about to help Branch up but blinded from anger, Creek took his sword and swung it across Suki's waist," Ow! That… stings!"

Suki fell to her knees and held onto her waist. The pain was worse than anything she has experience. It was like a gallon of lemon juice was entering wound. She cringed in so much pain she couldn't even sit up right. Worry stuck both Creek and Branch for different reasons.

"Oh no, Suki," Branch tried to help her sit up but the girl was in too much pain to even unfold from her position. Creek looked down at his sword in horror.

"No, That wasn't supposed to happen," Creek gasped.

"What did you put on that sword!?" Branch demanded to know. Suki was clearly becoming weak with every second that past by. Creek looked back into his bag and took out the bottle of liquid he used to wet the sword," _Poison_!? You were gonna poison me!?"

"Rat poison actually. And if I got you out of the way I would've been able to take Suki no problem," Creek explained. He was just as scared as Branch. If he came back empty handed, well, Creek didn't even want to think what Chef would do to him. An idea them popped into his brain. He leaned down and pulled onto Branches arm," Your coming with me."

"What?! No!" Branch pulled back but Creek wasn't letting go. Branch was clearly not gonna budge from his spot. After a while of tugging on each other, Branch knocked Creek down," I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Fine then mate," Creek pulled out the bottle of magic Chef handed to him. He grabbed a handful of it and blew into it, sending the magic into the air and fall on the ground. The magic swirled around the ground forming what appeared to be a small army. When it faded away, it revealed several biddy red eyes looking up at the gray troll. Small furry creatures with unusually sharp and crooked teeth forming out of their mouths and white yellow form dripping off the sides of their mouths.

"Rats," Branch whispered with fear.

"You'll just have to come with me by force," Creek held onto his sword and raised it up to point at the troll soldier," Get him."

On command, the group of rats scudded across the snow and ice and pulled down on the floor.

"Branch! No!" Suki tried to get uo to help but her pain was too great. It felt like her body was going numb. She couldn't bare the pain any longer. She laid down on the cold snow and ice and watched helplessly as the rats dragged poor Branch away.

"Get off me you little pest!" Branch kicked some off him but there was one to many rats pinning him down. Once they had him where they wanted him, the rats tugged on him and dragged a screaming Branch away and deep into the cave. They all jumped into a slanted path way and slid their way down with Branch still in their grasped. Before Creek can follow the army of rodents, he glanced behind him to take one more look at Suki. The girl was barely even conscious. Her vision was blurry and her color was becoming pale. Her breathing became heavier and louder. Her warm breath visible in the frosty air.

"Sorry I had to go this far. That I had to leave you to die in this frozen world. But life isn't just full of sweet forgivness and love you know. It's also full of dark, bitter, betrayal too,"

"You really are a rat… in fact your the king of rats! _The Rat King_!" Suki insulted him with a very low and weak voice. She felt her warmth start to leave her body and replaced with an icy touch.

"Perhaps, but sometimes a little rat has do what it takes to survive in this big world full of hate," Those were the last words Creek said before vanishing deep in the cave. Suki could feel her eyelids becoming heavy and start to droop down. She couldn't fight the pain off anymore. She closed her eyes and prayed to God that everything would be alright. Even when she knew hope was fading away, and fading away fast.

 **Well wasn't that a great way to end this chapter!? Yea?... No?... Maybe?... Your not all forming a mob right?... Should I go hide in a cave?... Maybe I should lay low until the next chapter. ( Runs and hides )**


	11. Sweet Love

**YOU GUYS HAVE** _ **NOOOOO**_ **IDEA HOW UPSET I WAS WITH MY LAST CHAPTER!** _ **Seriously**_ **, I was crying tears of disappointment! I was gonna end the chapter on a cliff hanger but I A** _ **CCIDENTALLY CUT IT OFF! DAG NABBIT!**_ **and no, the fact that Creek took Branch and left Suki for dead was not the original ending. The original ending got cut off. I literally broke down crying and had a mental break down when I realized my mistake but oh well… mistakes happen. I just wish I could've added the original cliff hanger.**

 **Anyways, May 3rd was my birthday, turned 18 years old, and yesterday was my party. I didn't exactly get gifts. Just a bunch of 20 dollars bills that added up over 200 dollars. That's still good right?**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF - Thanks and when you actually think about it, each chapter is actually needed. From ch 1 to 3 it's the explanation of the past. From the war to Cooper and Guy Diamonds story. 4 to 6, they discover that the reason the bergens are winning is because they have magic but when Chef loses Suki she isn't as powerful as before. 7 to 9 is mainly Guy Diamond remembering his past and the trolls reuniting with Suki showing hope is ways possible even in the darkest time…. Phew! Long explanation but hey. I like to write a lot.**

 **Rebey Montana - thanks. Glad you liked it. And yes, Poppy will definitely be shocked when she finds out.**

 **Link Fangirl01 - Yes you are right, I can never kill off my characters, not in** _ **THIS story that is.**_ **You don't know what's coming! My original ending got cut off and it wasn't until I read your review when I realized it. Dang it!**

 **Jp Bake - thanks! That really means a lot from you. I really feel like I'm starting to mature into the art of storytelling. Hopefully I can keep it up!**

 **On with the story. Over 7000 words? Huh? I'm really getting into this whole story telling stuff.**

"Suki?! Branch?!" Poppy's voice called out in the ice cave. The group had been searching for a while now but found no sign of their friends.

"Where are they?" Chenille wondered out loud.

"Suki?! Branch!? Where did you guys go?!" Coopers voice bounced off the frozen. His heart was beating fast in fear. He couldn't believe it. He was so close to reuniting with his fiance and she just disappears. To top it all off his best friend disappeared with her," Where are they?"

"Guys! Over here! I found something!" Smidges voice called to them. The whole group rushed over to her and looked out at a bigger room. Right there! Plain for everyone to see, a shining dagger stabbed against the icey wall.

"What is a dagger doing here?" Poppy rushed in and examined the thing. The handle to the dagger had carvings of owls on one side and the other had carvings of rats. The dagger was deep inside the ice. So deep that when Poppy wrapped her hand around the handle, she suffered to pull out the thing," It's stuck!"

"Let me help," Smidge wrapped her hands around Poppy's and pulled the metal dagger out. The first thing to meet Smidges eye's was a small cursive word carved into the metal of the dagger. _To Creek, From Branch,"_ Creek!?"

Smidges loud voice nearly cracked the ice in the cave.

"What about Creek?" Biggie asked her. Smidge pulled the dagger away from Poppy and showed it to Biggie.

"Creeks dagger! He was here!" Smidge said with a hint panic. Biggies expression turned into worry when he realized this as well. Cooper stood next to him and took a closer look at the dagger. It was true, this was definitely Creeks. What he also noticed was liquid dripping from the tip of the dagger.

"That liquid. What is it?" Cooper wondered. Guy Diamond took a turn to look at the dagger. He let it drip on the palm of his gloved hand and studied the drops.

" The smell is strong. Most likely poison," Guy Diamond concluded.

"Poison? Why would Creek have… You don't think…" Cooper didn't dare finish his sentence. Everyone looked at one other, unsure of what to think.

"No, If Creek killed one if them, Suki or Branches body would be here," Smidge told them. Everyone took a quick look around to see nothing was laying around.

"Well, let's keep searching then," Poppy and the others continued to walk around the ice cave.

 _ **Inside a house**_

A white strange creature was walking across the hall in his house with a tray of supplies in his hands, and opened up a door to another room. Inside, Suki was sound asleep on a nice warm bed. He gently pulled the blanket back to reveal her bandaged waist. He set his supplies on the table and carefully unwrapped her bandage to reveal her wound. The creature dipped the towel he had on the tray in the water bowl and lightly dabbed her wound. Once he was done cleaning it, he wrapped her waist again, careful not to wake her up. He pulled the blanket back over her shoulder and left the room to leave the girl in peace.

After a minute or two, Suki groaned in pain as she tried to open her eyes. She wasn't feeling well but she sure did feel much better than before. She tried her best to sit up but a sharp pain spread across her body. She cringed in so much pain, she didn't even dare try to get out of bed. It was at that moment realization hit her. She was in a bed? She looked around the room with a racing heart. It was actually nice. The walls had red and black stripes. The circular window had flowing red curtains. They were thin enough to see the falling snow outside the window.

Feeling even more curious, Suki stepped out of bed and felt the soft red carpet beneath her feet. She ran her fingers across the bandage around her waist. She was quite shocked to see she was being healed. But by who? Who was the one that took her in? And why?

She quietly walked out of her room and walked across a very dimmed hallway. The walls were a deep red with inky black owle patterns printed all over. On the walls were rows of coco clocks. Filling the empty hall with its repetitive ticking and tocking. The hands on the clocks were close to striking midnight. That's strange. She swore it was barely sundown.

Not too far was an other door, colored gold and images of toys, snowflakes, flowers, candy and owls carved into it. She carefully took ahold of the shining gold door knob and turned it ever so gently. She pushed the door just enough to get a small peek of what was on the other side.

She couldn't see much, but her eye's did catch sight of the strange creature tweaking with some wooden toys. Some were of toy soldiers, some were of ballerinas, some were even of owls and rats. The creature reached it's blue arm out for what appeared like a wind up key. He carefully attached the key on the little wooden doll he was working on. This little doll was specifically a troll doll who had a white puffy dress on. Decorated with pieces of candy and a peppermint crown over her hair. The creature had yet to add any color or facial features on the doll. Once he was done, he got up and placed the doll on a table. A table full of other wooden brown dolls that have no color or facial features as well.

The creature looked up at his clock to see it was 11:58. A smile crept on his face as he looked at it.

"Christmas Eve, in just a few minutes the clock will strike midnight - a time of magic and dreams," The creature whispered to himself. He went to another door that led him outside in the wintery night. The moment he shut the door, Suki this as an opportunity to sneak in and take a look at all the toys he made.

It was absolutely gorgeous. Poclain dolls peacefully sat on the shelves, toy soldiers stood guard on the windows and above her head were spinning chimes of all colors. One that had glass hanging snowflakes, one with bits of candy and another with a very flowery pattern. While she was amazed by the scenery, she placed her attention on the table the creature just placed his newest creation.

There were a group of wooden troll dolls with no color or features on them. Either way, she studied the dolls. Around 4 of the troll dolls were dressed in soldier uniforms. One was a chubby big troll that stood next to a very tiny troll. The 3rd soldier was an oddity. It was animal troll that stood on all fours. The 4th soldier was a normal sized troll that stood ahead of the whole group and held another trolls hand. The troll he was holding hands with had a nightgown on and a flower headband. Near the back, one troll was wearing a king like outfit with ice and snow designs with another troll wearing a wintery gown next to it. The latest troll the creature added was in a white wedding dress decorated with candy and a veil over her head. It almost identical to the dress she was gonna wear for….

"Hello!" The creature suddenly showed up behind her.

"AHH!" Her first reaction was to punch whoever was talking to her. She knocked the guy off his feet and onto the floor.  
"Ow, dang, you have good hits," The cloud like creature rubbed his face where she hit him.

"Who are you? Why am I here?!" Suki stumbled back to grab a toy and put it up like a weapon, ready to attack this guy.

"Whoa whoa, easy girly…" the creature placed a finger on the toy and pushed it away from him," put the ballerina down."

"Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want?" Suki repeated her questions. The creature swiped the ballerina out if her hands and placed it back on the shelf.

"Sheesh, no hi, no warm greeting," Suki was shaking in place. One more move from this guy and she would strike him with her powers. Knowing she wasn't yet calm, Cloud Guy put out his hand for a shake," …. Hi! I'm Cloud Guy,"

Suki was showing no signs of calming down. She nervously took his hand and shook it.

"I'm…"

" I know your name, Sukira, but Suki for short," He said while shocking her.

"How did you…"

"Oh I know everything. Like how you call yourself the Sugar Plum Fairy, or how you were gonna get married, oh oh! And how you ran away from your kingdom because you felt…."

"Ok ok! I see you know a lot," Suki suddenly stopped him. She didn't need anymore reminders of that day.

"A lot? I know _way_ more," Cloud Guy bragged.

"There's no way a cloud who lives all by himself can know that much?" Suki didn't believe him.

" Oh deary, I'm a very strange creature with strange capabilities…" Cloud Guys eye's turned to look at the clock. The hands were just about ready to hit the 12 causing a smile to form," Observe."

The second the hand hit 12, a little owl popped out of the clock and made it's little _hoo hoo_ sound to signal the new time. After the 12th _hoo hoo_ , Suki waited to see what was gonna happen. Nothing really noticeable, at first. A soft sound of the piano was soon heard. Suki looked around, trying to see were the source of that beautiful melody was coming from.

"Ahem," Cloud Guy signaled her. Suki first looked at him in great confusion until he tilted his head to a little doll with a wind up toy calmly and perfectly play her piano.

"What?" Suki gasped when she saw the little toy come alive," That's impossible."

As if on signal, a few toy soldiers marched across her feet. One of them in the back froze and looked up straight at her. Still feeling shocked, Suki gave a gentle wave to which the soldier responded with a salute. He later marched away with his team.

"Nothing is impossible dear. Even the word itself says Im possible," Cloud Guy said with a gentle smile on his face," Oooh, that was very deep… I should write that down!"

Cloud Guy rushed to get a notebook and pen.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Suki was very impressed by what was happening. She then took notice that the unfinished wooden trolls weren't alive yet," What about them? Shouldn't they be alive?"

"Not yet, you see, their story isn't finished yet," Cloud Guy revealed to her," But once they do, oh you bet they'll come to life like these other ones."

"Story? Your toys have a story?" Suki giggled at this. Cloud Guy simply picked the wooden troll in the night gown into his palms and nodded yes.

"When I make my toys, I make them special. I make them so they can bring wonder and magic to whoever owns one of my toys. And this little one right here is the lucky girl who'll experience it," Cloud Guy showed her the wooden troll.

"Lucky?" Suki was really having trouble understanding this guy. Cloud Guy can clearly tell by the look on her face that she was lost.

"You don't need to worry your little head about this. Really, just go back to rest and wait for your friends to…. _Drop_ by," Cloud Guy pushed her out the door and led her back to her room.

"My friends? How do you know they'll show up?" Suki asked.

"I just do," Cloud Guy assured her as he slowly shut the door. Suki just stood there wondering what this strange creature was. After a moment, Cloud Guy popped back in," Although it may take a while. Would you like a snack while you wait. Maybe some beverages?"

 _ **Back with Poppy**_

"Who's Creek?" Poppy asked them. Smidge didn't hesitate one bit to explain. She showed the dagger to Poppy so she can see the name.

"Creek use to be a soldier with us. He was recruited not to long ago. A few years before the war. He wasn't the strongest or bravest member but boy was he smart. He helped us win many battles with his intelligence. One time he even saved his team from an entire army. One Christmas eve,b Branch wanted to reward Creek for being a great teammate, so he decided to buy this dagger for him. Creek was the happiest troll in the room when he received it. _But then!_ The Bergen and Troll war broke out. When we went to fight, Creek was captured for the Trollstice meal. We were determined to save him but when we were _so_ close to winning the war, Creek had to betray his own kind and stop us. He joined the enemy to keep himself alive," Smidge could feel her anger start to build up. Poppy swore she was gonna crack the handle of the dagger.

"He betrayed his kingdom? That's horrible!" Poppy looked below her to see she was actually cracking the dagger with her bare hands. She carefully and slowly took the dagger away from the angered troll.

"You guys, we've been searching for hours. Are we sure they didn't leave the cave?" Cooper was getting worried on how they haven't found Suki or Branch for the past few hours.

"Maybe they were taken away by Creek!?" Biggie gasped.

"Creek can't take on both Suki and Branch!... Can he?" Poppy asked Smidge very unsurely.

"Creek is a very smart guy. He can squeeze out of almost any trouble," Smidge shrugged. As they walked, they passed by a few ice paths. Some were slippery like a slide.

"Careful everyone, these floors are very slippery," Smidge warned. But oh the irony, Mr Dinkles was riding in Biggies hair and was mesmerized by the beauty of the icy cave. He didn't even notice when he slipped out of Biggies hair and onto a small icy path above Biggie. It wasn't until he slid past everyone when they all saw him. Mr Dinkles slowly slid away until he made it to the drop where he floated in the air long enough to look back at the group.

"Mew," was the last thing he can say before falling.

"MR DINKLES!" Biggie rushed over to where he just fell. Right below he can see his little pet worm slide away where many other ice slides were," I need to save him!"

Biggie slid down an ice path and went after Mr Dinkles. Everyone followed not wanting to be separated by their group. As they all slid down the wild ice ride, they tried to keep an eye out for the worm.

"Where is he?! I can't see him!" Poppy didn't see where the worm was. She was sliding down way too fast to see anything that wasn't a blur.

"Right there!" Satin pointed on an ice slide bellow where Mr Dinkles was sliding down on his little belly.

"Mew!" He seemed to be having a good time.

"Mr Dinkles!" Biggie was coming in close behind him," I'm coming to rescue you!"

Biggie was only inches away of grabbing his worm. Right when it seemed like he was about to touch him, Mr Dinkles slipped into a small hole that Biggie was too, well, _big_ to fall in.

"oh no!" Biggie panicked.

"I see him!" Guy Diamond called out. He saw the little worm on the ice slide bellow him. It wasn't a far jump to the glitter troll jumped down and scooped the little worm into his arms," I got him!"

He cheered as he held the worm high in air like a trophy, only this time it was Guy Diamonds turn to fall into a hole dropping Mr Dinkles back on the slide and continue.

"Oh, looks like he doesn't got him," Cooper cringed at the sight. Soon Poppy slipped into a very steep drop where it led her to a path next to Mr Dinkles. She was about to reach out for him but before she did, she looked ahead to make sure no little holes were coming. When it looked like none were there, Poppy held onto the little worm and sat him on her lap.

"Got ya you little trouble maker!" Poppy laughed.

"Poppy!" She heard Smudges voice from a slide above," Look out!"

She pointed ahead where an incoming ice wall was.

"Oh come on!" Poppy held onto the worm tightly and tried to think quickly. She looked next to her not too far, where Smidge was and called out for him,"Smidge! Catch!"

Poppy threw the worm to her like he was a ball. A millisecond after she threw him she crashed right into the ice wall.

"Ow," Poppy whined.

"Haha! Mr Dinkles!" Smidge cheered and held him up happily. It wasn't until she was launched into the air by an ice ramp when she lost her happiness. She saw she was gonna gonna crash right onto the ice floor. Not wanting the little one to get hurt, she looked down where Biggie was.

"Biggie! Go long!" Smidge threw the worm like a football to his owner before crashing face first onto the hard ice. Biggie happily caught his pet.

"Your safe in my arms once more Mr Dinkles!" Biggie snuggled his pet.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles warned him.

"What?!" Biggie worriedly looked ahead to see it was true. An ice ramp was coming up and was gonna throw them up in the air," No no no!"

Biggie tried to back away as much as he can. Lucky for him, he stopped right on the corner of the ice ramp. The two friends sighed in relief.

"That was a close one wasn't it Mr Dinkles?" Biggie lightly laughed. There relief was short lived when they heard a scream behind them.

"Look out!" Cooper rammed right into Biggies back.

"OH MY GAH!" Smidge cried out and she smacked into the group.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The twins were the next ones to crash along with Harper and some of the kids and soon Guy Diamond.

"how do I stop!?" Poppy screamed as she finally rammed into the pile of trolls.

With so much weight, the ice ramp was starting to crack and was about to break.

"No one move a muscle," Cooper whispered. Everyone held their breaths and prayed they wouldn't die. The ice ramp finally stopped cracking satisfying the group. Unknown to them, Little Snowflake came sliding in with a smile on her face. She was clearly enjoying the ride. The little 3 year old finally stopped a couple inches away from the group. Her weight was enough to crack the ice ramp. They fell the 30 feet fall and slid across the ice like a sled.

"We're gonna die!" Cooper screamed as the speed increased. Just up ahead was what appeared like an incoming snow wall," I don't wanna die!"

Cooper ducked down as well as everyone else. They all screamed their lungs out as the wall came closer. The group smacked onto the wall that was pure snow. They zoomed right through it creating a hole. They were all surprised when they didn't crash miserably.

"We didn't die!" Cooper cheered out loud. Not even a second later, they all crashed against a hard surface.

"You were saying…" Guy Diamond groand. No one saw that where they landed was in front of an old looking house. The door they were leaning on flew open letting everyone collapse on the floor inside.

"I knew you were all gonna _drop_ by," Cloud Guy laughed.

"huh?" Poppy moaned as she tried to stand up.

"Your friend has been waiting for quite some time," Cloud Guy pulled every single one of them on their feet and continually shook their hands," It's very rude to keep a lady waiting you know."

"Excuse me, who are you?" Chenille asked.

"Just a simple cloud floating his days away," Cloud Guy noticed how much Poppy was wobbling around. He passed by a counter and grabbed a glass of water," Here, take a sip of water. It'll help Poppy."

"Than… Poppy?" Poppy suddenly gained focus when she heard him say her name," How do you know my name?"

"I'm a very strange creature. I know all your names," Cloud Guy started to point at everyone starting their names," Your Smidge, Biggie, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Chenille, and Satin."

"Uh, yea. But we…." Cloud Guy held a finger upon Poppy's lips.

"I know why your all here," Cloud Guy went straight to the point," Your here searching for your lost friends. Friends who once held a grudge against each other. Who once feared each other. They lived with regret and fear for some years now. Right when it seemed like they were gonna let go of the past and accept their friendship love, they disappeared in a second. Now you all want to find them before it's too late," Cloud Guys full explanation bewildered the whole group. Everyone blinked in unison, trying to understand how he knew all this.

"This guy is freaking me out," Cooper whispered to Biggie who nodded in agreement.

"How… who… what?" Poppy was just as freaked out as everyone else.

"Close that pretty mouth of yours, you'll catch flies," Cloud Guy shut Poppy's mouth with his hand. Poppy shook off the shock and finally found her voice again.

"You know about Branch and Suki?" Poppy asked with some hope.

"Oh yeah, Suki is safe in my room. She's just resting," Cloud Guy casually answered.

"Really?! She's here?!" Cooper pushed himself to the front of the group," Is she ok? Is she still scared? Does she…"

"Easy lover boy. She's just across the hall. The very last door to your right," the moment Cloud Guy revealed this, he was nearly trampled by the entire group of trolls. Well, nearly everyone.

"Do you know where Branch is?" Poppy asked with a hint of hope.

"Branch? Hmmm, he's that gloomy party pooper guy right?" Cloud Guy acted as if he was thinking.

"Uh.. Yea?" Poppy wasn't too sure how to respond to that.

"He got kidnapped by rats," Cloud Guy answered it like it was no big deal. He turned around to to work on his toys leaving a very shocked Poppy.

"Rats? What do you mean rats?" Poppy rushed to his side and asked in great fear.

"You know, those ugly gray dirty rodents with biddy evil little eye's…"

"I know what a rat is, what do you mean he was kidnapped by rats?" Poppy interrupted the weird cloud.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Creek used some magic to use rats to kidnapped Branch. He took him to Bergen Town where he'll be cut open, stuffed and dipped in oil for a delicious meal in Trollstice! Hmmm… deep fried troll? If anything I think a troll wrapped cupcake would suit him more…." Cloud Guy didn't even pay attention at how much he was striking fear in Poppy. The girl was as still as a statue with her eyes as wide as plates. As Cloud Guy kept describing ways Branch can be killed and cooked, Poppy slowly turned away and held her poor aching heart.

"No, no not Branch. He's…. He… this is not possible!" Poppy nearly shouted with an angry voice," _None_ of this is possible! Ice powers? Talking clouds? Trolls? Sugar Plum Fairy!? It's not scientifically possible for any of this to be possible!... I'm just dreaming… that's it! This is all just one big _crazy_ dream! And when I close my eyes and open them, I'll be back home with my family sleeping in Mr Gristles living room."

Poppy closed her eyes tight and tried thinking about home. About her little sister, her cousins, her dad.

"Having any luck with that?" Cloud Guy casually leaned on some furniture. Poppy was upset to see him still standing in front of her.

"This is insane! I can't be stuck in some fantasy world. I shouldn't be fighting snow monsters, surviving storms, and headed to fight bergens! What does all this have to do with me!?" Poppy collapsed on a chair and was starting to break down. She ran her fingers across her hair and held it in a tight grip.

"Well, a lot of things are possible young lady. Maybe you were sent here for a reason," Cloud Guy hinted. This defiantly caught Poppy's attention. She turned her attention to Cloud Guy who signaled her to follow him. He led her across the halls before stopping by a slightly opened door where giggling and talking can be heard. Cloud Guy placed his fingers over his mouth indicting her to be quite. They both took a look inside to see the whole group bringing joy to one another. Smidge had jumped on the bed and was giving her friend Suki a big hug. Biggie had lended the Sugar Plum his pet worm to hold who also seemed happy to see her. Everyone was talking and laughing and just having a great time.

"Why do you suppose they are all so happy?" Cloud Guy questioned her.

"I don't know, because they're all reunited," Poppy unsurely answered.

"And why is it that they are reunited?" Cloud Guy asked once more. Poppy looked up at him with suspicion.

"Where are you getting at this?" It was her turn to question him.

"Look over their," Cloud Guy pointed at Suki. She was happily talking to her friends as if nothing wrong had happened," She's smiling and happy. Mainly because you stuffed some sense into that Branches stubborn head about holding grudges. You helped him learn to forgive. Without that I don't believe she would have ever forgiven herself. You may not know it but you were a big part in her happiness," Cloud Guy explained to her," That's why your here. To help bring hope, love, forgiveness and happiness. And who knows, maybe you'll learn to regain confidence and hope. Especially for that dance rehearsal you gave up on."

Poppy couldn't handle anymore surprises. She swiftly turned back to him.

"How did you know about my dance rehearsal?... You know what… never mind," Poppy just accepted that this Guy was impossible to understand. Cloud Guy chuckled at her reaction. He then stuffed his hand inside him and took out a heart shaped locket.

"Let me tell you what. If you really want to go home, just have Suki open this for you," He handed it to her. Poppy studied the small trinket in her hand.

"Why Suki?" She asked with her eye's still glued on it.

"It can only be opened with someone who posses magic. When you feel like you want leave, just open it and it'll send you right back home," He explained to her. Poppy was about to ask one more question until everyone came barging out the door.

"Where are we going?" Poppy was confused at the sudden moment.

"We gotta go to Bergen Town! Branch was kidnapped by Creek! Suki said so!" Biggie explained as he ran off behind the others. Poppy felt her heart drop when she was reminded of this. She looked back down at the locket and thought about what Cloud Guy just said. She can just leave right now and be with her family again but that would mean she'll abandoned everyone. What can she do? She's headed for danger and was scared of what was gonna happen. Would she be able to save Branch? Would they really care if she left?

"Sorry I ran away like that," Poppy's thoughts were interrupted by Suki's voice. Poppy carefully peeked inside to see Suki and Cooper still hadn't left the room," It was really foolish of me to do that. I don't know what I was thinking. Abandoning you like that on our wedding day, Leaving my friends to worry."

"Hey, don't put yourself down for it. Sure running away wasn't the best solution but you were scared and didn't want to hurt anyone," Cooper smiled down at her. He was overjoyed to finally see her again after years of missing her.

"I know I was. I just didn't think anyone would care that I left" Suki sadly sighed and looked down at her lap. Ever since Branch forgave her, she felt a great weight of guilt start to push her down and take over. She never meant to cause worry to her friends.

"Of course we would care. Why wouldn't we?" Cooper asked.

"After what I did?" Suki reminded him. Cooper scooted a bit closer to her and tried his best to comfort her.

"Your not a bad troll. There's hardly anything in this world you can do that'll make any of us stop caring about you… especially me," Cooper gave her a playful nudged causing a small smile to form on her lips. She scooted a bit closer to him and leaned against him. Coopers smile soon dropped a bit when he started to talk again," I actually take blame for this. I shouldn't have told you to keep your powers a secret. I knew we had to tell everyone eventually but I… I never thought it would happen the way it did."

"I didn't mean to…" Suki rushed to say her sentience. She got a bit jumpy and nearly tripped out of her bed if it wasn't for Cooper helping her back up. She calmly stood back on her feet.

"I know you didn't. Branch explained everything. I'm just glad you two decided to forgive and come back…" He pulled her into a tight hug and planted a kiss on her head," I really missed you."

"I missed you too," Suki whispered as she nuzzled against his fur. This brought a sweet smile upon the couple as well as Poppy. She may not have known them for very long but she was glad they were so happy. She looked behind her to see everyone was starting to leave. She quickly put the heart locket in her hair and zoomed across the hall. Not even a few seconds in and she rammed right into Chenille and fell back.

"Omph! Sorry your majesty! I didn't see you!" Poppy apologized as quickly as she can.

"No no, it's alright. I was just on my way to see if Cooper and Suki are coming yet," Chenille helped the pink troll up.

"They'll just be a sec, there having a moment," Poppy told her before she can walk any further.

"I see," Chenille smiled with a nod. She turned back around and slowly walked across the halls with Poppy by her side," It is rather sweet how after years apart they still miss and love one another like they did before."

"Yea, that's quite shocking to me. I would've thought at least one of them would have moved on," Poppy thought out loud.

"Well love is surely a power thing. It may become frail at times but it's a very hard thing to kill. One will do anything for the one they love," Chenille then made a side glance towards Poppy and smiled," Even freeze from a snowy monster for them."

"Freez for a…. Chenille, your not suggesting that I actually…." Poppy looked over at Chenille, even with a smile on her she can tell the snowy queen wasn't kidding,"... I don't… i mean I do care for Branch and all but I don't…."

The more Poppy stuttered on her words the wider Chenilles smile became.

"Can't bring yourself to deny it huh?" Chenille smirked. Poppy felt her cheeks start to flush a shade of red. She had no idea what she was gonna say next. Instead she just hurried ahead of Chenille and acted as if she never had this conversation making a giggle escape from Chenille.

 _ **At the winter forest**_

Everyone was hurting their way across the snow and to the train. They had until sunrise to rescue everyone from Trollstic, including Branch.

"I hope Branch hasn't been fried into a crispy yet," Biggie rushed across the snow.

"Are we there yet? Or will this be a repeat of last time?!" Smidge growled under her cold breath.

"I know where we're going this time, good grief," Guy Diamond rolled his eyes at how much Smidge distrusted him. He took a turn only for Chenille to pull him back.

"Guy Diamond, the train is this way," She corrected him and pushed him the right way. As they walked, Suki and Cooper were walking with each other. Each eating any sweet Suki created with her magic. But they couldn't help but notice how behind and slow moving Poppy was. She looked at the sparkling snow on the ground. Small bits of snow gently falling on her hair decorating her ever so gracefully. Shame her expression was as blank and cold as ice.

"You alright Poppy?" Cooper asked her. He and Suki slowed down for her to catch up.

"Hmm, oh, yea. I'm fine," was all Poppy can mubble out for now. She avoided eye contact with the two of them. She couldn't get her mind off of what can be happening with Branch.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Suki wasn't asking but stating a fact.

"I just… I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't eat, can't focus on anything… maybe I'm coming down with something," Poppy shook her head trying to get her mind off of Branch. This of course brought a smile for the couple.

"I think I know what you have, the L word," Suki chuckled. Poppy glanced at her for a split second before looking away. Cooper on the other hand took a long while to figure out what she meant by L word. Once he had an idea he gasped in horror.

"You mean she has lice!"

"What? No!" Suki stopped walking and pulled Coopers head down to her level to whispered into his ear," Poppy here happenes to have fallen in love."

"Oooo, loooove," a smile crept upon Coopers face. Poppy froze in her tracks but didn't even look back at them.

"You mean with Branch?... No!" Poppy denied it too quickly for their taste.

"You can't fool us Poppy," Suki rushed over to her side," I know that look. Your worried you'll never see him again."

"Well of course I'm worried," Poppy slid by Suki and kept on walking," He's risked his life me and pull me away from danger. I don't want to fail him."

"I don't think that's everything. You have fallen heads over heels for the guy. And from what I heard, Branch seems to be warming up to you as well," Suki kept teasing her.

"Please, how would you know?" Poppy scoffed.

The couple glanced at each other giving the same look to one another. They both clearly knew that no matter what Poppy said, no matter how much she denied it, it was clear as ice.

"Okay, can I just, say something crazy?" Suki started to walk closer behind Poppy.

"I love crazy!" Cooper rushed behind her and encouraged her to move on with this. Suki slipped in front of Poppy making her stop in her tracks.

( sing **bold for action** )

 _ **Suki**_

"All his life has been a series of bitterness!  
And then suddenly he bumps into you,"

 **Suki claimed on how Branch was bitter and sour for years now. It wasn't until he met Poppy when he started soften.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like...  
He's been searching his whole life to taste tenderness,  
And maybe it's the sugar talking or the chocolate fondue,"

 **Cooper talked about how all Branch needed was some sweet tenderness from someone special. Still not admitting anything to them, Poppy nudged them aside and kept walking.**

 _ **Suki**_

"But with you,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"But with you,  
He found his sweet!"

 **The two circled around Poppy with grand smiles making her feel even more nervous.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Your his treat!"

 **Suki grabbed her arm and ran up the snowy hill with Cooper close behind.**

 _ **Cooper and Suki**_

"And it's nothing like you've tasted before!"

 **At the top, they jumped on the snow and slid down hill with Suki leaving a trail of candy hearts.**

"Love is like a candy store!"

 **They landed in a pile of snow and popped right back out throwing snow everywhere.**

"Love is like a candy store!  
Love is like a candy store!"

 **Poppy hurried out of the pile but Cooper and Suki pulled her back in.**

 _ **Suki**_

"With you!"

 **Suki pulled onto her arm.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"With you!"

 **Cooper pulled onto the other arm.**

 _ **Suki**_

"With you!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"With you!"

 **Poppy finally broke free and ran off before the craze trolls can catch her again.**

 _ **Both**_

"Love is like a candy store,"

 **The couple giggled from Poppy's reaction. They dug their way out and followed her. Once Poppy was out of breath, she sat down on a rock and looked up at the stars. She smiled remembering how she sat down with Branch on the train. She felt her heart beat faster at just the thought. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by the sweet couple.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"I mean it's crazy,"

 _ **Suki**_

"What?"

 **Poppy glanced up to see the couple were sitting on a tree made of red and white peppermint with sugary and colorful hearts decorating it.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Love isn't always full of…."

 _ **Suki**_

"Sweetness!"

 **Suki jumped off the tree and landed next to Poppy.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"That's what I was gonna say!"

 **Cooper happily followed his fiance.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Love can sometimes…"

 _ **Both**_

"... be very bittersweet,"

 **The two instantly realized they just said the same thing at the same time.**

"Jinx!

Jinx again!"

 **While they were distracted by their little game. Poppy took this as an opportunity to run and escape. Of course, the couple didn't leave the poor cotton candy colored girl alone.**

"But the honeyed coated temptation,  
Can have but one explanation,"

 **Poppy looked back to see if she lost them only to turn back around to see the two smiling sweetly at her.**

 _ **Suki**_

"You!"

 **Suki pointed on the tip of Poppy's nose.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"And him!"

 **Cooper referred to Branch.**

 _ **Both**_

"Were just meant to be!"

 **The two twirled away and with every step Suki took, the trees or rocks would become peppermints and candy.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Say hello!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Say hello!"

 _ **Both**_

"To the sweetness of love,"

 **Suki looked ahead to see an ice rink not far. She nudged Cooper to show him and the two already knew what to do. Cooper dragged a piece of wood and slid it down the hill catching Poppy in it.**

"It's nothing like you tasted before,"

 **A rock worked as a ramp and launch the three trolls in the air. Right when they hit and slid across the ice, Suki hopped off and stomped her foot right in the middle of the ice creating a heart shaped peppermint that took over the whole ice rink.**

"Love is like a candy store!"

 **Poppy looked at the giant peppermint in wonder. She looked at her surou things to see anything that was near the frozen lake turned into a type of sugary candy.**

"Love is like a candy store!  
His life can be sweat and more!"

 **Cooper hopped off the wood to join her on her dance. Poppy couldn't help but smile as she watched the two have fun skating around.**

 _ **Suki**_

"With you!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"With you!"

 _ **Suki**_

"With you!"

 _ **Cooper**_

"With you!"

 **They both slid back to Poppy with hope in their eyes that she finally accepted it.**

 _ **Both**_

"Love is like a candy store"

 _ **Poppy**_

"Can I say something crazy?"

 **The couple eagerly nodded yes at this question.**

"If I admit it will you stop?"

 **The two jumped up and down in excitement and nodded yes even more excitedly.**

( end )

"Then I guess I am," Poppy finally admitted before hopping off the peppermint rink and headed to the train with two excited trolls behind her.

 _ **Inside Bergen Town**_

"What do you mean she's dead!?" Chef slammed her fist against her throne. Creek was kneeling down with a tied up Branch behind him.

Sorry your majesty, but as it turns out Branch here has a troubled past with the Sugar Plum Fairy. He was too blindex by his anger to forgive her and led her to her death," Creek was pinning Suki's _death_ on Branch.

"I see," Chefs body seemed less tense but her facial expression was still the same," Couldn't let go of the past huh?"

Branch tried to call out on Creeks lie but the cloth he had tied around his mouth only muffled his screams.

"Take him away! He'll be the first to be served on Trollstic… on _my_ plate."

"Yes your majesty," Creek bowed and dragged Branch out the door. When he left, Chef looked back at her guards.

"Chad! Tod! Surround this castle with every single guard there is! Those trolls will no doubt try to save their friend. Once they show up, bring them to the kitchen, you know we'll love to have them stay for dinner," Chef threatened her guards. They both bowed to their master and ran off to fulfill her orders.

With Creek, the neon troll was struggling to pull Branch into his jail cell.."stop fighting will you?!" Creek grunted. He opened the cell and suffered to pull Branch in. Branch was much stronger than the purple troll. It wasn't until Creek felt the rope in his grip start to slip away when an idea came to him. He opened his hand letting Branch pull himself too hard and slam against the concrete wall. While he was still in a daze, Creek pulled the gray troll into his cell and shut and locked it before anything else can happen. Branch managed to slip the cloth off his mouth letting him speak once more

"No matter what Creek! You can tell as many lies as you want, you can sneak around like a dirty mouse in the walls, but like every mouse in a wheel, all you'll do is run in place without getting anywhere, " Branch yelled at him with anger and furry mixed in his voice. Behind his back, he slid out his dagger and managed to place the sharp end against the ropes," You won't succeed. You won't even come close to it. A cowered such as yourself can never succeed!"

"Just watch me Branch. I know I was never the strongest or the fastest, but I know you and the team better than you think…." as he spoke Branch finally managed to break his ropes. He sprinted towards Creek and was just about to strangle him. Creek douged the attack swiftly by ducking down. He reached his arms through the jail bars and grabbed onto Branches legs and made him trip on his back. Branch wasn't too surprised at this. He always was swift and clever," I know you better than you think."

With those last words, Creek marched out of the jail room and slammed the door behind him. Branch groaned in pain when he tried to pick himself up.

"This is quite a predicament I got myself into," Branch mumbled to himself. He looked around the windowless and small room. This dull, gray place would surely drive even the strongest troll into insanity. All Branch could do right now was hope. Hope that his friends wouldn't be foolish enough to come save him unprepared. Because if they did, well, their defiantly in for a big surprise. At sunrise Trollstic will start and if they don't succeed, it'll be over for the trolls completely.

 **Time to spend that 200 dollars on some troll merchandise. Hope to see y'all later.**  
 **Song is inspired by " Love is an Open Door" by Robert J Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. I was gonna leave the Open Door part but I wanted it to match the candy theme so I went with Candy Store. To describe love can be sweet and overwhelming at the same time.**

 **Ps, I already decided on my next** _ **Christmas special.**_ **After this story, Sneak peeks will appear. So if you want to know what the next christmas story will be, be sure to keep until the very end of this story. Next chapter will be the final chapter. And for the first time in forever, I'll be including a few musical numbers in my sneak peeks.**


	12. Final Battle

**Hey hey hey! Final chapter! Hope you find this thrilling ( and maybe scary?) because you have no idea what I had to do to myself to write this. I worked** _ **extremely hard**_ **on this final chapter. I wanted to give it a scary and thrilling feel so I actually had to watch clips of horror movies and listen to creepy music for hours! And I honestly don't like getting scared. The thing is I wanted to do something a little out of my comfort zone and try something new. Also I wanted to make a reference to a scary holiday movie. Let's see if you all get the reference. And tell me how I did please. I want to know.**

 **And being the last chapter, I made it the longest. And holly troll! A little over 13 thousand words. That's a new record me! I'll be cutting it into two because I feel like that is way to much but don't worry. I'll update both chapters together so it'll feel like one. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Rebey Montana - I'm glad your excited, because here's an extra long chapter for you. I made sure to go all out with this one. I tried ti describe every little detail. And yes, the song us a parody of Love is an Open Door.**

 **Jpbake - thank you. And fun fact, I originally was gonna add the For The First Time In Forever Reprise song but it was cut out to make room for Love is an Open Door. The thing is, neither Suki or Branch had a connection with the saying For the First Time in Forever. So it was cut off.**

 **Link Fangirl01 - thank you very much and thanks for that fact. I'll keep it in mind. And I'm done with all the Frozen references. It was fun while it lasted .**

 **TAO DANCING GIRAF - Haha! Guess your not a fan of Cloud Guy. Oh well. And yes, I'm glad you caught that ice age reference. I adore the Ice Age franchise! It's my number one movie! All 5 of them.**

 **MiraculousDragonMaster - glad to hear it and happy to see you got that reference as well**.

 **Let's get it started!**

It was only an hour before sunrise. Meaning Trollstice was gonna start very soon.

"What do you see?" Poppy asked. The group had finally made it near the gate of Bergen Town. A giant gray brick wall stood high and strong around the town. At the very front of the gates, were two bergens marching back and forth. They can barely see it but inside were more guards walking around.

"They doubled the guards. They must've wanted to stop us from coming to the rescue," Guy Diamond was looking out a spyglass. He put it back into his hair and looked back at the group.

"That's not good is it?" Biggie nervously asked. G. D took the time to look at the group. It really has grown over their adventure. It started off with just 5 of them. Branch, G.D, Cooper, Smidge and and him. Now, they had a full team. And with his new found magic and Suki finally coming back, they actually stood a chance.

"It may be, but I feel like we stand a chance," Guy Diamond felt confident about this.

"but how are we gonna get past that wall?" Chenille asked. As everyone attempted to come up with something, Poppy looked back at the kingdom. There was no way around it, it was too high to go over it, and they didn't have time to dig under. So what was left? Go through it? At that moment Poppy can feel a light bulb light up over her head.

"Hey Suki?" Poppy looked over at the Sugar Plum Fairy.

"Yes Poppy?" Suki placed her attention to her.

"How did you get past the walls in the Snow Kingdom?"

"The Snow Kingdom?" Suki repeated with wonder.

"You weren't there when we opened the gates. So you had to have gone through the walls in order for you to get in," Poppy explained. It took her time but Suki finally figured out what she was talking about.

"Oh! I just turned it into chocolate and broke it down. Chocolate can break easier than rock and ice….. Oh!" The point Poppy was making finally hit her. Poppy smiled when she saw her face light up with realization.

The group all ran down the snow hill, careful not to be seen by the guards. They jogged to the side of the wall and hurried the girl.

"Ok, here goes nothing," Suki knew there was no time to waste. She touched the wall letting strips of chocolate take over small part of the wall.

"Whoa… sweet," Storm was about to smash the chocolate with a rock only for his dad to swipe it away.

"Oh no you don't, you're staying here with your siblings and cousins," Guy Diamond pushed him with the group of kids.

"Awe what?" The kids comeplained.

"Why did you even brings us?" Winter stomped his foot in the snow.

"that doesn't matter. Your staying the kids and that's that. Wait in the train," Guy Diamond commanded his family. All the kids moaned in disappointment as they started walking back. Once they were gone, Biggie grabbed the rock and hit the chocolate wall making it crack and break.

"We're in," Poppy was the first to enter. As they all entered, many of the trolls didn't even notice Creek watching them from the top of the wall. He didn't mind at the fact that they just made it in. A terrible fate awaits them near the castle doors. What he focused more on was how was he gonna slow these trolls down. He looked down at the very little magic he had left and thought. He needed to find a way to get more.

It wasn't until he looked ahead to see all the children running back to the train when he saw his target. Little Snowflake was playing around with her hands, creating little snowballs. He knew right away how he was gonna get the magic. He hopped off the wall and landed on a toy store. He took a look around and thought of ways he can get those kids. He didn't see much he can use. Just adorable little teddy bears, a small jack in the box, a porcelain angel doll, and a few gingerbread cookies set in the table for others to taste.

"I guess all this will just have to do," Creek opened the bottle and used the very last of the magic on all the items in the store.

 _ **Back in the train**_

"It's not fair," Storm stomped up the stairs of the train.

"Yea! Why do we have to stay in the train?!" Icelyn wasn't a fan of this.

"what are we supposed to do until they come back?" Herb whined. Everyone stood silent for a long while, thinking of what to say.

"Anyone wanna eat?" Glacier asked. The children all mumbled in agreement and went towards the kitchen.

As her siblings and cousins walked around, little Snowflake decided to do something to entertain herself as well. She hopped out of her seat and walked to the back of the room with Dot close behind. She opened the door and walked into another room that was a bit dimmer than the others. It appeared to be some kind of storage room. With toys and dolls scattered at every corner. It appeared as if not a single toy was in tact. Each one was filthy, or broken. Puppets hanged from the ceiling with broken strings. Many had paint that was fading away from it's old age.

After awhile, an uneasy feeling crept up her spine. She walked a bit slower as she moved her eyes around. She felt as if multiple eyes were on her at that moment. Despite this uneasy feeling, she continued to move forward but very consciously. She couldn't shake the feeling off. Why was she suddenly feeling this?  
Dots ears then caught the sound of tiny quick footsteps behind them. He silently gasped and turned around hoping to catch what was lurking behind them. Nothing was there besides a bunch of worn out toys. Dot swore there was something. He can feel it. In fact, he can hear it. Small little taps scurrying across the floor. Like tiny feet, walking in little circles.

Little Snowflake couldn't hear a thing. Being def, she was completely shut out of any noise. The small foot steps kept repeating and show little signs of slowing down. Dot can hear the pace of the steps start to sound like a light jog. It sounded as if whatever was inside with them was trying to play a game of some sort. The light footsteps sped up it's pace even faster by the second. Dot can feel his heart start to beat 100 beats a minute. The steps echoed across the dark room driving the reindeer insane. He looked to the right, to the left, behind some toys but there was nothing to be found. This was driving the animal insane. What was running around like a child? Why is it here? Suddenly, the fast pace steps stopped. Dot froze in his spot and kept his ears and eyes wide open. A little laugh as gentle as an angle softly filled the room making the reindeers skin start to crawl. Now he knew for sure they weren't alone here.

Little Snowflake didn't even see her animal friend start to go mad. Her focus was instead on a shadow. A inky black figure peacefully rested on the wall ahead of her. She couldn't help but feel an urge to walk closer. The light was from the moon entering through a window. She turned her head to see a little human porcelain doll. It was sitting on the edge of the window, with thoughtless porcelain eyes and the prettiest white doll dress she has ever seen. It's lips were a lovely shade of pink and her skin was milky white. Her sapphire eyes were clean and sparkling like stars. Snowflake lightly gasped when she saw this. A small smile formed across her face and she quickly ran to it. She pushed the toys aside to make it to that one doll. Before she can get any closer, Dot pushed himself between her and the doll. He looked at his owner and shook his head as if to say no. Snowflake took another look at the doll then at her friend. She didn't understand why he didn't want her near it. It was just a doll. Snowflake walked around the reindeer and got close to the doll. On it's silky dress was a tag that read, _To Snowflake. Merry Christmas._ The little 3 year old girl brightly smiled and took ahold of the doll. She held it close and placed the head over her shoulder and looking down at the floor. It was so soft and beautiful. She loved it.

Dot on the other hand wasn't liking this. He walked up to his little friend and observed the doll. He sniffed the dolls gold hair and made his way to the dress. She seemed normal. Maybe this was just a normal doll. When Dot couldn't find anything wrong with her, he pulled away and looked back at the dolls face. That's when he felt his stomach fill up with fear. The doll was looking straight into his eyes instead of looking down like she did before. Terrified, Dot bit down in the dolls dress and pulled it out of Snowflakes arms. He threw that doll to the other side of the room. Snowflake was surprised by his actions. She hurried to grab her doll once more but Dot bit down on her dress and pulled her away from the doll.

Snowflake tugged her nightgown out of his mouth and rushed over to her doll. She was about to pick up her doll but when the doll snapped it's head to its side to look at her, Snowflake suddenly froze in fear. Her breath was trapped inside her. Taken back by the dolls actions, Snowflake began to back away slowly. The little doll picked herself up and stretched out her arms and legs as if she had just woken up. She yawned revealing layers of sharp yellow teeth and letting her angel wings spread out. If she could, Snowflake would be screaming at the top of her lungs right now. She can feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She began to form tears in her eye's from how scared she was feeling. The angel doll picked itself up and stood on her feet. She moved her gaze towards the pair, letting a spine chilling smile form upon her rosy lips. This was enough for Dot to pull Snowflake on his back and run for the nearest exist behind them.

This wasn't gonna slide for the angle. The little doll spread her wings and flew straight up so she can drive towards them. Dot saw the shadow of the doll in front. He stopped and ducked making the angle barley miss them. The doll crashed into a pile of broken toys, breaking her fall. She sat back up and turned her head 180 degrees like an owl to see the reindeer and Snowflake were headed for the other door.

Next to the door, Snowflake reached out for the handle to open it. She wrapped her tiny hand around it and turned the handle. She then had the feeling that something was wrapped around her waist. She looked down to see the angle had wrapped her with strings from the broken puppets. The angle pulled onto the strings and yanked little Snowflake away from the door and away from Dot.

 _ **Back in the kitchen**_

" there's nothing to eat," Clover looked at the pantries but found nothing.

"I'm gonna starve!" Rose complained. She dramatically threw herself on the table and groaned. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glance of some treats on a plate. She moved her eye's to take a look and saw some gingerbread men cookies laying on a christmas plate. They were big and very fluffy like a marshmallow," Oh, my favourite."

Rose picked a gingerbread man up and gladly took off his gumdrop button and popped it into her mouth. The gingerbread man unexpectedly gasped in horror when she took his gumdrop button before angrily glaring up at her. Rose's eyes widen when she realized what was happening. The little cookie jumped out of her hands and called out to some of his friends. All the gingerbread men from the plate hopped on their feet and tackled the young troll to the ground.

"Ah! Help me!" Rose tried to fight off the cookies.

"Rose!" Crystal tried to help her cousin but of course, the little men knocked her off her feet and carried her.

"Hey! Let them go!" Storm grabbed a knife and tried to knock the cookies away. While he was successful on breaking some of their heads off, one of the gingerbread man ran to the stove and turned it on. Another gingerbread man grabbed a towle and set it on fire. Once on fire, the little cookie swung the towel around like a whip hitting everything in sight. Including Storm.

"Ow! Little monsters!" Storm growled. Another cookie pushed him down along with over half of his siblings and cousins. The little cookies began to lift the kids and drag them out of them out of the train. All but Cypress, Satins youngest. The little boy ran out of the train before any of the demonic cookies can get him. He ran near the back of the train and ducked down to hide under the train. He watched in horror as the little cookies dragged his family away across the snow.

"Let us go!" Crystal struggled to get out of the grip. Many gingerbread men use candy canes as swords to stab the little ones. Cypress shut his eyes in horror as he listened to the screams of his family slowly fade away. He didn't want to see a single thing and he didn't have to. For once the screams of children finally faded away, he opened his eyes to see there was no one there anymore. But he couldn't shake the feeling of fright off. His heart was pounding, his breath was becoming heavier. His skin crawled at just the thought of what can happen next. Unfortunately, he didn't need to wait long.

A soft jingle filled the silence. It was like a chime from a music box. He didn't even want to dare look where the tune was coming from but he couldn't help it. He slowly looked to his left, nothing but snow being blown underneath the train. He looked to his right, just the frosted railroad tracks. The front was empty as well. His final direction was to slowly look behind him. His heart raced faster and faster just by thinking of what he would see. There, right next to his feet, was a little red box with a handle steadily turning in circles. The jingle played a slowed down tune of _Holy Night._ But the second it hit the very last note, the crank stopped. The box was frozen in time just like Cypress. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath. He could only hear the whistling of the winds hitting him. Cypress felt like his heart was gonna burst in fright at any given moment. In a split second, the lid of the box flew up stopping Cypress heart for a second. He clutched onto his chest trying to prevent a heart attack. His eyes were glued on the box. He didn't dare turn away from it. Who knows what might happen. He waited patiently to see what would pop up. From the very bottom, he can see a speck of red emerge from the box. At a snail's pace, the red revealed itself to be a jester like hat. Underneath that hat was pale white porcelain skin with two small black eye peeking out from the box. The creature made no noise but just the sight caused Cypress to let out his fright. He looked away and screamed a blood curdling scream before two cold hands wrap around his ankles and pull him back.

 _ **Back with the group**_

Everyone was near the castle, just a few more feet and they would be on the stairs.

"There it is. The castle," Satin whispered.

"We made it. All we need to do is go up these stairs, sneak in and set everyone free!" A nervous feeling then consumed Poppy," I hope we're not too late."

Sge and the others hopped from stair to stair. At the very top, the doors to the castle were shut.

"How are we gonna get in?" Chenille wondered out loud.

"Ah, Why so… many... stairs!" Biggie was dragging himself up the stairs. At the very last one, he plopped down on the ground and tried to breath," I… i don't think I can…. go on any…. further…."

"Come on Biggie," Smidge grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the group. Just in time too. A soldier opened up the hudge gates and marched out. The trolls all raced to enter the room before the gate can shut.

"We're in," Poppy chimed. She looked around the place to see it was full of twist and turns. Hall ways here, hallways there, a pair of stairs at the front spiralling to the top. Poppy nearly felt dizzy just by looking around," We're gonna have to split up. Biggie, Fuzzbert, Smidge, take the left. Guy Diamond, you and twins go to the left. Suki and Cooper, you two, Harper,and your friends go up the stairs. We'll search everywhere and meet up at the back gate of the castle."

"Got it!" Everyone confirmed and ran off in different directions.

"Wait! Poppy! Where are you going?" Guy Diamond stopped and turned around to ask her.

"I need to find Branch," was all Poppy said before running off to another hall.

 _ **In the throne room**_

"I hope you know what you are doing," Chef was pacing back and forth. Creek was waiting patiently as he watched the Queen," Those trolls can be here any minute."

" With some magic, you'll be able to do whatever you like with them.

"What magic!? You used up the rest that we had and that Sugar Plum Fairy is dead!" Chef had no idea that Suki was still alive. She was angered that without any magic, they can actually lose this battle now.

"Don't worry your majesty. You'll get your magic source any moment now," Creek assured his master. As if on cue, the porcelain angel doll came flying in from the window with a small sack in hand," and just in time."

The angel doll dropped the bag next to him. Creek opened it up to reveal little Snowflake struggling to get free. The second she saw her chance, Snowflake tried to run for it but Creek grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to Chef.

"This little one so happens to possess magic as well," Creek dragged the little girl onto Chefs throne and tosses her into the crystal ball on Chefs staff. He shut it so the little girl had zero chance to escape," Test it out."

"Hmmm," Chef picked up her staff and waved it around. The crystal ball gave out a light blue light indicating it indeed had magic," Nice work. She may be a small one but her magic will just be enough."

Chef let an evil grin form upon her face as she looked down at the little one. Little Snowflake hugged onto her knees and his half her face. She could feel her fear start to build up inside her.

"And I know exactly what I'm gonna do to finally finish those trolls off once and for all!" With her new found magic, Chef struck the ground in the middle of the throne room. On the spot that she struck, a blast of blue smoke circled around and slowly raised from the ground. At first, Creek wasn't concerned, until he heard a growling sound from a creature he couldn't identify. The critter hid behind the smoke as it grew bigger and bigger. The monstrous thing slowly emerged from the smoke, making Creeks heart start to race in fear. Even Snowflake covered her eyes in fright. Not bareing to see what was popping up.

 _ **With Poppy**_

"Where could he be?" Poppy scrambled around all over the place. She couldn't seem to figure out where the bergens would hide the the trolls. A loud ring then startled the pink troll. She looked up to see a clock as struck 5:30 am. Bergens in some chef uniforms walked out causing Poppy to run and hide into a potted plant. She watched as the bergens entered an old looking door. Inside, she can hear screams of many trolls. Pleading for their lives. One by one, the chefs came out with cages of trolls and took them into the kitchen. The last chef shut the dungeon doors and entered the kitchen. Poppy hurried across the carpet and entered before the kitchen door can close. She quickly placed a spoon that was on the ground, between the door so it wouldn't close completely.

She looked in awe at the giant kitchen. Bergens were running back and forth trying to heat things up for their troll dinner. They placed the cages with trolls on hooks letting them hang above everything.

"Where's the one Queen Chef asked for first?" A bergen asked.

"Right here," another bergen opened a cage and took out a familiar gray troll.

"Branch," Poppy gasped. Branch struggled to get out of the bergens grip. Poppy looked around the place trying to find a way to save him. Her eyes trailed up onto some dishes on a shelf. Using her hair, Poppy hurried to the counters and made her way up the shelf. She looked down to see the bergen was opening up a pot full of boiled water.

"Wait, Chef asked for him to be fried not boiled!" A bergen tried to tell him.

"You sure? I thought she said she wanted him boiled," their argument saved Poppy some time to started pushing the dishes. The bergens were much too into the argument to even notice the dishes coming for them. With one last push, Poppy sent all the glass dishes down, hitting the two chefs bellow. The sudden hits startled the chefs, releasing Branch from their grip.

"Ow!" Branch slammed onto the ground. He felt a tug on his arm that pulled him up on his feet and away," Poppy?"

"Hurry!" Poppy dragged Branch away from all the chefs who dived down to grab them.

"Look out!" Branch pulled her to the side when someone send a knife at them. They ran behind a counter where they were out of reach from any bergens,"you actually came,"

Branch seemed kinda surprised to see Poppy.

"Of course I did. I can't leave a troll behind right?" Poppy replied with a small smile. The moment was short lived when they heard a click behind them. They looked to see a bergen was sticking in a flame thrower.

"Oh shoot run!" Branch pulled Poppy to the other side only to see another chef waiting for them with a knife.

"Come here you little pest!" He mumbled. Branch looked back and forth trying to find a way out. Right when the bergen with the flamethrower pushed the trigger, Branch grabbed onto Poppy and used his hair to reach for the top of the counter. He pulled them up just in time to not burn to a crisp. At the very top of the counter. The two trolls met with some more bergens ready to attack.

"Go free the others," Branch pushed Poppy away.

"What?!" Poppy didn't budge from her spot. A bergen swiped out a knife and was just about to swint it to the trolls.

"Set the other trolls free, don't worry about me!" Branch had to push Poppy off the counter before the bergens can slice her in half with a knife. Branch saw a shadow of a bergen with a pan ready to smack him. Thinking quick, Branch ducked to the side causing the pan to swing towards another bergen.

"Ow!" The bergen got knocked down.

"Opps! Sorry!" the bergen with the pan apologized. Branch ran across the table douging all the hits the bergens would throw. From knives to spoons, the bergens would attack with anything they can get their hands on.

With Poppy, the girl rushed over to all the cages the trolls were in.

"Poppy!" Poppy noticed the cage she picked had all of Satin and Chenille's kids inside.

"Kids? What are you doing here?!" Poppy was surprised to see them.

"We were attacked by gingerbread men!" Storm revealed.

"Yea, very mean, but tasty, gingerbread men," Rose still remembered the event very well.

"I was swallowed by a jack in the box…" Cypress shivered at the memory," no amount of therapy will help me unsee what I've seen."

"Gingerbread men? Jack in the..…. You know what, never mind," Poppy shook everything off and attempted to open the cage only to see it was locked.

"Just my luck," Poppy mumbled to herself. She looked around the kitchen to see if she can find anything. Near the door were a pair of keys handing on the wall. Knowing Branch wouldn't be able to hold them off for long, Poppy spotted a lamp above them. She wrapped her hair around it and swung herself to reach the keys. She held onto them and swung herself back. She opened up the cage and let the trolls out," Hurry, go to the back of the castle. You should meet up with my team."

As she unlocked the cages, Branch was starting to lose his stamina. He hopped onto the bergens shoulders making everyone hit and smak one another.

"Where he go!?" A bergen with a flamethrower scanned the area. His eyes then caught sight of Branch who was trying to hide behind a bergens chef hat," A ha!"

The bergen pulled the trigger letting the fire spill out. Branch hopped off just in time. The bergen stopped spraying the flames out and took a look to see if he hit Branch. Unfortunately for him, all he got was a very angry bergen with a black and disintegrated hat.

"Hehe, sorry," he tried to apologize but his one response was the bergen hitting him on the back of his head. Angered, the bergen with the flamethrower smacked him back. Branch landed on a bergens shoulder and jumped making everyone hit the bergen instead of him. He repeated this until all the bergens got caught in the moment and started to blindly fight each other. Branch sneaked out of the violent pile as quietly as he possibly could. Just ahead, Poppy was releasing the last of the trolls.

"Done!" Poppy opened the cage releasing all the trapped trolls inside. She hopped off the counters and met up with Branch on the floor.

"Come on, hurry," Branch pulled onto her and exited the kitchen," Where are the others?!"

"We should be meeting up with them at the back of the castle. There we can all escape!"

 _ **At the back of the castle**_

The rest of the team were looking everywhere. From every door to every hall, they couldn't find the trolls or Branch.

"Their nowhere to be found!" Mocha Cream mumbled in frustration as she squeezed from under a door.

"There has to be something," Suki wasn't giving up so easily. She continued to search inside every room and every corner there was. Before she knew it, they all made it to the back door that led to the back of gate.

"Nothing," Cooper sighed in disappointment.

"There's still a chance the others found them," Suki tried to keep her mind positive. There had to still be hope somewhere. Remembering the plan, the group went out on the backyard to meet up at the back gate. As they walked, they passed by some very interesting items. Everything was broke down and foggy. The mist was so thick you couldn't see 5 feet away from you. They can barely see the sun's rays from the sunrise gleam through the thick clouds. The grass was dried up and dead, the trees were old and weak and the garden looked like it hadn't been clean in years.

They passed by what appeared like carnival games and rides. Except they were all destroyed to the point where it wasn't even recognisable. The only thing standing was a bergen sized carousel that was rusted to the core. It had a pattern of yellow and red stripes with mice and owls as the main theme.

"Wow, you can sure tell King Gristle Jr was a very childish king," Cooper thought out loud. Little the group know, a creature was lurking behind some dead dried up bushes. With it's blood colored eyes, glowing and watching the group explore the dead garden.

"I can't believe he would let Chef take over like this," Suki couldn't even bare to look at the dead, sad scenery. She walked past a dried up tree and looked up at it. She gently placed her right hand over the rough bark causing strips of red and white peppermints to swirl around the tree. At the very top, thin leaves made of sugar grew around the branches while strings of candy hearts hanged out, giving it a more colorful look. This however seemed to upset the creature that was watching them," But when this war is over and

with a little work, this place can look like new again."

Suki admired her art. She absolutely adored everything sugary and sweet. But unlucky for her, something didn't share her taste in sweets. She was completely oblivious to a dark figure watching her from the bush behind her. As everyone kept their minds on the eerie scene before them, Cooper took some time to take a look at how Suki was doing. He felt his heart drop to the very ground when he noticed something was crawling out of the bush and reaching out to her. It's dark furry hand with claws like the sharpest of knives were a centimeter away from touching her.

"Suki?" Cooper tried to whisper at first in order not to let the creature know he saw it. Of course, Suki didn't reach to hear her fiance's warning.

"Maybe once this whole thing is over, I can get King Gristle Jr to let me redecorate his garden. It'll be…"

"Sugar plum!?" Cooper said a little louder this time. Suki's eye's shifted to his direction. Her smile drifted into a confused look when she saw him jerk his head to the side. He was trying to warn her but she didn't catch on.

"Something wrong?" Suki didn't take this as anything too bad at first.

"I think you better move from that spot," Cooper mumbled to her. Confused by his words, Suki was about to look behind her but Coopers voice called out again," No, don't look… just move."

Suki felt her heart to race a bit from the way he was talking to her. Cooper kept motioning her to move away. Which she eventually started doing, for a while. When she couldn't take it anymore, Suki turned around in a split second to see…. notning. Even more confused by this, Suki shrugged her shoulder and turn to look at Cooper.

"What was it?" She asked. Cooper walked up to her and looked around.

"It's gone," he didn't understand.

"What's gone?" Before anyone can say anything, they heard some carousel music start to play. Everyone turned around to see that the rusted thing was turning around. The yellow lights flickered on and off, and the movements to the animals squeaked as they went up and down. The slowed down and deformed music was all the team could hear at the moment.

"What the…." Harper was just as confused as everyone else. She studied the features of the mechanical ride from bottom to top. Her eye's then caught sight of a few shadowy features on the top of the ride. When the small creatures found out they've been seen, they scurried away behind the old thing. Feeling like she needed to see what it was, Harper rushed right over and hopped on the carousel.

"Harper? What are you doing?" Minty Tea ran after her leader along with the other girls.

"There's something working this thing," Harper told them.

" What makes you think that?" Coco asked her as she hopped on with the others. Harper wasn't quite sure what to say. She looked behind every metal animal but found nothing.

"I'm not sure," Harper felt some nerves build up. A soft giggling was barely audible to her ears over the music. Harper and the girls looked behind them. Not a single thing was found. They looked in front of them, to their left, and to the right. They even searched underneath the metal animals and inside the chairs. Still nothing.

"Maybe it was just the wind," Minty Tea stated the most obvious explanation.

"Perhaps…" Harper whispered. She looked down at her feet to see small bits of crumbs. Harper tilted her head to the side when she saw this. The crumbs seemed to leave a trail, a trail straight up in the poles of the carousel and leading to the very top. She spun herself around in attempt to see every inch of the ceiling.

From a distance, Suki and Cooper were watching them. From their point of view, all they can see were the girls walking around the ride as it spun in a circle. They then notice an odd shadow emerging in the middle of the carousel behind Harper.

"Girls?" Suki felt alarmed at the sudden situation. Harper's attention didn't change to her, she kept looking up. Her eye's starting to widen and her skin becoming pale. The other girls noticed her expression and decided to look up as well. All of them gaining the same expression as Harper and freezing in their spots. The light on the carousel flicked on and off for a few second before turning off completely. The carousel took one final turn taking the girls out of Suki's and Coopers sight before stopping completely. The couple stood there breathlessly, thinking of what was going on.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed a bloodcurdling scream. A scream so loud that the couple jumped up in fright.

"Girls!" Suki was about to run over to them.

"Suki look out!" Before Suki knew it, she felt Cooper suddenly tackle her away from something that was diving in for her.

"Ow…. Cooper what…" Suki stopped in mid sentence when she looked ahead of her. Even with the thick fog, she can see a big shadowy figure with two red eyes staring straight at them. The couple slowly got back on their feet, trying not to make any sudden movements. Suki felt as if her heart was stuck in throat. Her body became tense at just the sight of the mysterious thing. They backed away as carefully as they could, with nothing but the sound of low growling and the wind gently hitting the the trees.

"Cooper?" Suki whispered with disquiet. Cooper quietly shushed her to make sure they didn't make any noise. He didn't want anything to trigger the thing to attack. The dark creature gradually started to rise, revealing itself to be much bigger than they thought. It was half the size of an average bergen, and if that wasn't enough, a pair of two more bloody red eyes glowed from behind the fog.

"Cooper?" Suki lightly tugged on him as if saying she wanted to run. There was no doubt in their minds, the moment the giant thing lunged down at them, the two ran off in seperate directions, screaming for their lives.

 _ **With Guy Diamond and the others**_

"We should be headed to the back now," Satin told them as they took a turn on a hallway," there's nothing here."

"Just one more room, look," Guy Diamond pointed out a slightly opened door. The trio carefully ran across the hall to take a look.

"I absolutely love this!" Chefs happy voice was heard," Wherever did you find this little one?"

"I saw them on the train. Her siblings and cousins should be getting locked up with the others for Trollstice," they heard Creek say.

"Well, I'm just glad you gained me another magic source,"

"Magic source?" Guy Diamond was confused. He was sure without Suki, Chef had no magic. He stuck his head inside even more to see what was going on. At that moment, Guy Diamond felt a great pleasure of fear fall on him.

"What? What is it?" Chenille tried to look over him. She ducked down and squeezed underneath him. Her eye's soon landed on Chefs staff where she held her crystal ball. With little Snowflake inside," Snowflake!"

Guy Diamond had to wrap his hand around her mouth and pull her back before any of the two villains can see them. Chef suspiciously looked over at her door. She never noticed it was cracked open before. Meaning something could be watching them. The queen began to march over to the door. The three trolls could hear her giant steps coming closer and closer by the second. They didn't know how Chef would react when she saw them, or what she was gonna do. The three just pressed themselves against the wall and hoped for the best. At the door, Chef slammed it open and looked around to see any intruders. Nothing she can see on her level. She looked down at the floor to see nothing but the red carpet and a blue vase with flowers.

"Hmp, rats," Chef concluded. As she turned around, the three trolls sighed in relief. They had managed to hide inside a vase and form flowers with their hair.

"Close one," Guy Diamond held onto his beating heart. Satin was the first to hop off, then Chenille and finally Guy Diamond, who had accidentally knocked the vase off the table," No no no!"

The glitter troll tried to grab it but it was too late. The vase smashed against the ground causing a crashing sound to travel across the halls.

"Who's there!?" Creek called out. The three trolls ran off in hurry, but not before Creek caught a glance of them.

"What is going on?!" Chef walked out into the hall.

"We got some intruders," Creek revealed. He swiped out his sword and followed where the trolls went with Chef behind him.

 _ **Back with Poppy and Branch**_

"Are we almost there?" Pine, one of Stains kids, whined.

"For the tenth time already, I don't know!" Branch was getting tired of leading 15 children," How can your parents handle so many kids? Don't they plan on shutting down the baby making factory!?"

"Take it easy Branch, we should almost be there," Poppy looked around. Near the front, was a door that was cracked open, letting in some cold breeze," See, there's the back door."

Poppy gleefully told him. Once at the door, Poppy and Branch pushed it open and walked out to the backyard. The first things they were met with were screams mainly made of little girls.

"What's going on?" Branch rushed towards the screaming. It didn't take a genius to know there was something going on. The group had trouble running through the thick fog. They couldn't see a thing, that is until Branch rammed into something hard and big.

"Ow… what the…" Branch noticed what he just rammed into was consumed in fur and way bigger than him. When he looked above him, his eyes widen in great fear.

"Branch! You ok?" Poppy came to him and helped him up. She soon saw his gaze was glued on something above them," What are you looking…."

Poppy felt as if she had lost her ability to speak when she looked at what he was looking at. There, right in front of them, a giant rodent with with dark fur stood before them. He didn't look down at them with only 2, not even 4 eyes, but with 6 red eye's. A pair for each head he had. A three headed rat,"... Oh…. My…"

Poppy was speechless. It wasn't until the giant rat roared down at them, nearly knocking them down, that the two decided to scream and run off. The giant rodent went on all fours and chased them down.

"It's chasing us! It's chasing us!" Poppy looked back at the monster. The thing was only seconds away to grabbing onto the little trolls.

"Poppy! Branch!" They heard some familiar voices. Before they knew it, they were wrapped in some hair and pulled up and under the roof of the carousel.

"You ok?!" Suki asked them. The two trolls saw that Smidge, Biggie and Fuzzbert had made it here too.

"What's going on?!" Things were going to fast for the pink troll.

"The boys and I couldn't find anyone so we met up here," Smidge explained," and that's when we met up with this crazy thing!"

The three headed rat was jumping up and down, reaching out it's claws at the small trolls.

"We've been stuck here for a long time now!" Harper shouted. Behind them, her and the girls were fighting off a group of evil gingerbread men. The little cookie monsters were attempting to drag the trolls to the ground so they can be rat food.

"Stay down!" Mocha Cream punched a cookie down to the ground.

"It's like we're in a monster movie!" Biggie cradled himself and held his worm close. The giant rat hopped up even higher, grabbing onto the edge of a pole they were sitting on.

"No you don't!" Suki stabbed the hand with a sharpened candy cane making him let go.

"Reach for higher ground!" Branch told everyone. The team balanced across the pole and headed to the edge of the carousel. Everyone climbed out from under the the top and climbed onto the roof of the carousel. They all rushed to the middle of the roof where a statue of an angle rested. Of course, they thought it was a statue.

"Killer cookies, a three headed rat, what else can happen?" Poppy rested on the statue only to jump up when the statue jerked it's head to look at her. Poppy looked back at it to see it wasn't a statue but the porcelain angel doll. Poppy jumped back screaming when the angle spread out its wings and flew up. She watched as the flying doll flew higher into the air and dived down towards her. Poppy backed away, too much in shock to even think of what to do.

"Poppy!" Branch swung out his sword and flung it against the angle doll when she was in reach. When the sword collided with the doll, it smashed her poclain face into pieces. The rest of the doll fell off the carousel and laid on the ground lifeless.

"Whoa, what was that?" Poppy held into her heart. She wasn't sure how many surprises she can take before she dies of a heart attack. The carousel began to to violently shake. The monstrous rat was beginning to shake the ride in hopes to get to the trolls. The rat smashed the carousel so many times that the machine started to tilt.

"Oh no!" Everyone held onto anything they can grab onto but that was no help. The carousel finally gave out and smashed against the ground. All the trolls tried to dig out of the reck before the rat can grab them. The giant rodent hopped onto the pile of rubble and lifted every piece of metal, searching for the trolls.

"Hey ugly!" The rat felt a sudden icey force hit him on his head. The creature turned around to see Guy Diamond had come as well. Before the rat can have a chance to attack, Guy Diamond spread a sheet of ice underneath the rats feet causing the monster to slip and fall back.

In the pile, Branch was helping Poppy out of the pile only for her to start getting dragged back by some of the genderbread men.

"Ah! Branch!" Poppy grabbed onto the captains hands.

"Let go of her you tiny cookie monsters!" Branch swung his sword at the tiny delicious monsters, breaking them into little pieces. Once all destroyed, Branch helped the girl back up.

"Thanks Branch," right after the apology, the giant rat fell right beside the two. Poppy jumped back with Branch standing in front of her with his arms spread out to shield her. The creature was just about to stand back up if it wasn't for some hard sugar balls hitting him down.

"No one is going to hurt the ones I love!" Suki kept beating up the giant.

"We need to tie him down somehow!" Chenille suggested a solution.

"Will these do mom?" Crystal brought in some vines she found hanging from some trees.

"Perfect!" Chenille confirmed. She tossed some vines to her comrades who all threw the vines above the rat.

"Poppy!" Branch grabbed a vine and threw it above the giant and towards Poppy. The pink troll jumped up and caught it just in time. She pulled the vine down and tied the end to a tree nearby. Everyone did the same technic until the creature was finally tied down to the ground. The rat wasn't exactly giving up so soon. He struggled to get out if the trap.

"He's gonna get free," Satin gasped. Guy Diamond wasn't gonna have that.

"Everyone stand back!" Guy Diamond told everyone. The whole team and kids all huddled behind him and nervously watched at the monster began to rip the vines apart.

"Guy Diamond what are you doing?" Chenille was fearing for her life and families life.

"Just trust me in this," Guy Diamond assured her. The beast released one arm free from the vines and swung it towards the group of trolls. They all stepped back in fear, nearly digging it's sharp claws. The creature tried to reach out for them but seeing he wasn't gonna grab them, he continued to rip the vines apart. In just a matter of seconds, his upper body was free and he began to sit up. Guy Diamond lifted up his arms, ready for the perfect moment. When the rat finally got free, his first move was to raise his arm and strike for the team. In a blink of an eye, Guy Diamond struck a shot of ice into the rats chest, making him stumble backwards. The glitter troll released another shot then an other. It took a total if 5 shots to finally numb the giant rat. The creature fell onto it's knees, feeling the icy cold start to spread across his body. After a full minute, the three headed rat fell flat on the ground and began to turn colder by the minute. Being so huge, it was going to take a while for him to consumed in ice, but at least now he was done for. The team all began to smile and cheer.

"Finally," Branch and Poppy sighed in relief. Unfortunately, their celebration was short lived. A blast of energy stuck behind them nearly missing the group.

"So you think you can all just burst in here and take my place do ya!?" Chef came marching down the stairs with Creek resting in her shoulder.

"Leave us alone!" It was Branches turn to step up in front of the group," We already set the trolls free and defeated every obstacle you threw at us."

"Well clearly I haven't been used enough power yet," Chef growled as she came closer to the group. Everyone began to back away in fear of what she was gonna do next.

"There's more to being a leader than having power you know!" Branch didn't show it but he was frighten as well," You have to have hope and be forgiving."

"Ha! Since when did that whole mushy stuff ever come in handy," Chef stopped halfway away from the trolls.

"How else do you expect to run a kingdom if no one respects and loves you," Branch felt a little suspicious on why she suddenly stopped.

"Please, I never needed respect _or_ love. In fact…" Chef began to wave her staff again creating a ball of energy. Everyone began to mumble and whisper with worry"... All I need is my magic!"

Without warning, Chef send a blast of magic towards the group. Everyone screamed and scattered all over the place. The blast of magic was fast enough to catch Fuzzbert who was turned into stone on the spot. Chef spotted many trolls running everywhere and attempted to blast all of them.

"I'm not letting any of you pests get in the way of gaining more power!" Chef shot a blast of magic upwards where Harper and the girls were. The magic spread across the tree and turned all the girls into statues. Behind a tree, Branch watched as Chef turned all his friends into nothing but stone. She struck both Smidge and Biggie, then the twins and their kids, followed by Guy Diamond. She just wouldn't stop. He needed to find a way to get Little Snowflake out of that crystal ball. He didn't know how but he was gonna go for it. Branch ran out of hiding and began to rush towards the bergen only to be tackled down.

"Where do you think your going?!" Creek held him down to the ground.

"Get off!" Branch tried to push him away but he had a good grip in him. Chef successfully turned Suki and Cooper into stoned statues. The only one left was him and Poppy. Lucky for Poppy, she was hiding in a spot Chef couldn't see her. Seeing no other troll, left, Chef turned to where Branch was struggling with Creek. Chef gave a smirk at her easy target. She waved her staffed around and thought of a suitable punishment for the leader.

"You should have never challenged me Branch! With magic on my side, I can do anything I want, you little rat!" She send her magic towards him. Branch took quick notice at this and tried to think something fast. He slipped his legs underneath him and kicked him off him.

"Get back here mate!" Creek hopped onto his feet and stood in front of Branch. This however blocked the magic from hitting Branch and striking the purple troll instead. Branch shut his eyes tight when he saw this. He didn't want to see what was gonna happen to him. Thankfully, it wasn't anything too terrible. Well, not in his opinion. The magic had transformed the once troll into nothing but filthy little rat.

"Huh, I guess we were right about you being a rat," Branch comment.

"Why you little," Chef mumbled some unpleasant words herself. She was about to zap the gray troll if it wasn't for a sudden hit to her head. She looked to her side to see Poppy was on a tree branch, near by Branch, throwing pine cones at her.

"Leave him alone! At least he's brave enough to face you. While your to afraid. You hide behind your staff and power. Without magic, your nothing!" Poppys claims only seemed to anger the queen more. Chef lowly growled at what the pink troll just said.

"Afraid? Ha! Clearly shrinking you into a troll wasn't enough for you!" Chef began to twirl her staff once more. Poppy took notice of this and tried to run only to discover her nightgown had been caught on a branch," You many be small but your mouth is far too big for you…."

Branch realized right away that Poppy was in danger. Branch ran over to her as fast as he could.

"So maybe it's about time I shrink you down to the size of a mice!" With her last words, Chef whipped her staff around and send it towards her. Poppy gasped and shut her eyes closed. She didn't want to see the incoming magic hit. Lucky for her, she didn't need to. She didn't see it, but Branch climbed up the tree lighting quik and swung his sword out, just in time to reflect the magic away from her and to Chef instead.

"Oh no…" was all Chef had time for to say before the blast of magic striked her, shrinking her down to a very small size. Branch and Poppy huddled together as they watched their main enemy shrink into a cloud of dust. Just like Creek, Chef had managed to turn herself into a small ordinary mice.

"She's… she's a mouse," Poppy whispered in disbelief. The staff she once held, laid on the ground with little Snowflake feeling dizzy inside. Branch and Poppy went to her aid but before they can release her, they took a look around at the statues of their friends.

"Do you mind staying in their for little longer. Just to unfreeze everyone," Branch asked the little girl. She nodded no, knowing they couldn't come back if they didn't have magic. Both Poppy and Branch held onto the staff and tried their best to wave it. Once ready, they spread the magic across the yard, unfreezing their friends.

"Whoa!" Smidge tripped over her own feet. Everyone either fell or rammed into something as they were running. After a moment of figuring out what happened, the team huddled around Branch and Poppy.

"Snowflake!" Guy Diamond helped his youngest daughter out of the crystal ball and hugged her closed," oh what did she do to you little one?"

"What happened?" Suki asked. She was still trying to piece everything that happened together.

"We… we did it?" Branch whispered. He couldn't believe it even when he just saw it. Creek was gone, Chef was gone. With the queen out of the way, bergen town can belong to King Gristle once again meaning….

"The war is over," Poppy read Branches thoughts. Consumed by joy, Branch wrapped his arms around the pink troll and lifted her off her feet.

"WE DID IT! WE WON!" Branch spun around and cheered. His whole team bursted in cheers along with him.

"We have to go tell your kingdom!" Poppy told her captain.

"Yes! Yes we have to go! Now!" Branch hurried everyone to go back….

 _ **To be continued…..**_


	13. Celebration

_**Back at the Troll Kingdom**_

" We are here today, to celebrate the victory of the Trolls and Bergen war! Which our brave soldiers here before you have worked hard to make this happen!" Gristle Jr announced.

"Three cheers for Branch and his team!" Bridget jumped up in happiness.

"Hip hip! Hooray! Hip hip! Hooray!" The crowd cheered for the team. Gristle kneeled down to the trolls level and smiled.

"Thank you. For you have not only saved your kingdom, but mine,"

"Your welcome," Branch glady answered," And don't ever foolishly let your kingdom get taken over again. For all our sake."

"Cross my heart," Gristle promised.

"Ok ok! Move it or lose it! Cloud man coming through!" They all heard a familiar voice coming from the crowd. Poppy took a look to see it was Cloud Guy, coming to them with a cart that had a giant cake," Hey hey! Poppy! Whats up!? I heard about the celebration so I decided to whip up a little treat for you all."

"Oh! Pretty!" Chenille was impressed by his baking skills. The cake was 4 layers. Each with its own theme. What caught Poppy's attention more was that he had finished carving the unfinished troll dolls and placed them in the cake. She was happy to see that the little dolls on the cake was actually smaller versions of them.

"Wow! Cloud Guy, this is so sweet!" Poppy was touched by this.

"Awe it's nothing really. After the celebration, I promise to let you have a bite," Cloud Guy promised.

"Thank you," Poppy giggled.

"Hey, look," Branch tugged onto Poppy. She looked ahead to see all of the children putting on a performance for everyone. They were all dancing to a tune that resembled the song _Mother Ginger and her Polichinelles._ Their dance was mainly active and very hyper. They had a lot of energy to burn. Circling around each other like ring around the rosie. Near the end of the dance, Little Snowflake and Dot took center stage and tried their best to twirled around as fast as they can. At the very last note, Snowflake made a finishing pose with Dot falling on the ground from dizziness. The crowd laughed and clapped for their wonderful performance.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Biggie cheered. Up next, Harper and her friends decided to take the spotlight and perform a dance a celebration of their victory.

Coco was the first to do her dance to the rhythm of _Hot Chocolate._ She had a very graceful yet fun dance. It resembled a spanish dance and she played it perfectly. Near the end, she took a few turns before bowing down as her finishing pose.

Minty Tea gracefully leaped into the spotlight and did her dance to the beat of _Tea._ Just like the music, she had a very delicate and beautiful dance. She mainly stayed on her toes for a majority of the dance. Near the end, she leaned forward forming the penché move and leaped back on her feet in time to pose with her her arms in the air and popping back on her toes.

She leaped away letting Mocha Cream come in. Her dance included the song _Coffee._ She started off with slow and gentle moves. Her dance was calm and exciting to match with mysterious tone of her song. Her main move was the Balancé. To which she carefully step to the side with one foot, and lifts onto the ball of the second foot from behind the ankle. The dance remained soft and soothing for the whole performance. She kneeled down to the floor and made her finishing pose on the ground.

Last but not least, Harper gladly took center stage. But before she can start her dance, Suki hurried to Mocha Cream and whispered something into her ear. Mocha Cream nodded in response and went to find her friends. Suki nodded to Harper indicting she can begin. Harper bowed down and waited for her song to begin. Once the tune to _Candy Cane_ began, Harper sprung up and did her dance full of energy. She did a few Brisé and landed them perfectly. Just like the music, she was energetic and full of life. She kicked her leg behind her high in the air and landed her high jumped.

With Poppy, Minty Tea came up to her and began to pull her away.

"Come with me," she politely asked her. Poppy looked back at Branch who just shrugged his shoulders. Going along with it, Poppy left with girl.

Back at the dance, Harper was nearly finished. She did a couple Chassé and did her 5th position as perfectly as she can. She even went as far as adding a few tricks like a backflip and a front flip. She spun around and around, with each turn faster than the last. On the last note, she did one last leap and made a pose that said _tada!_

The crowd cheered for the young girls performance.

"Hey Branch," Cooper appeared next to his leader." we have something to show you."

"Really?" Branch followed Cooper. Near where the trolls were dancing, Suki was helping the girls prepare Poppy for a dance. The pink troll was pulled out of her nightgown and placed into a stunning, pink and white, sparkling ballerina outfit. The heart locket Cloud Guy had given her now rested on her chest. With her magic, Suki created a crown made of dark pink sugar that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Whoa…." Branch gawked at how stunning she looked in her outfit.

"Remember how I told you you have to earn her love by doing something special?" Cooper reminded him. He gently pushed the troll towards the girl," Now is that time boy… ask her for a dance."

"A dance?" Branch finally snapped out his trance and tried to push back but his friend continued to insist," I don't… I can't… I mean…"

Branch continued to stutter and only stopped when Suki turned Poppy around to face him. At that moment, Branch was completely speechless. He had no idea what to do or say. Cooper urged the boy forward and gave him a reassuring smile. Branch visibly gulped down his fear. He turned to look at Poppy once again and offered her his hand.

"Would you… care to dance?" Branch felt a bit awkward. Poppy replied with a soft smile and blush on her cheeks.

"I love to," she took his hand into hers. Branch felt relieved at this. He led the girl to where dance was taking place. Bothe Suki and Cooper felt proud for the new couple. They were both excited to see their dance.

The two took front and center, where everyone can see them. Poppy stood up on her toes as Branch kneeled down with his hands reached out. They held this position until the music of _Sugar Plum Fairy and Cavalier Pas de Deux_ began to play. It started off with a soft melody. Poppy placed her hands into Branches and used him as support for the arabesque pose. Supporting her body on one leg, with the other leg extended horizontally backwards. Carefully, Branch stood back up and spun her around while she held this position. He held onto her hand and raised up while he rested his other hand around her waist. Poppy stood up straight, still balancing herself on one leg, and let him spin her around ever so gracefully. After the spin, Branch let her lean to side as he held onto her waist and dipped her. He pulled her back up and released her so she can do a few moves herself. The pink troll did a small run before performing a grand jeté. A jump in which she had to spring from one foot to land on the other with one leg forward of her body and the other stretched backward while in the air. As she performed, it nearly felt as if she wasn't even touching the ground anymore. She almost felt as if she was dancing on a cloud. Almost. She made a simple pose as she waited for Branch to get up and finish his part of the dance. He made a few turns along with some Chassé. He tried to do his 5th position as perfectly as he can. He offered his hand back to Poppy who gleefully accepted. With him, Poppy finally felt like she was performing on air. She felt lighter than a feather did, gliding in the air.

As the music started to pick up, Branch placed his hands over her waist again and helped the girl fly up in the air. He felt his heart leap in joy whenever he held her closer to him. It was like his heart began to dance to the music with them. Being this close to her, being able to care for someone who cares for him back, gave him a warm feeling. A feeling he hasn't felt since the death of his parents. He was too into the music to even notice his hand began to glow brightly with a blue color. The color spread across his arms and climbed up his hair, turning his once gray and black complexion into a bright blue. The crowd gasped in delight and surprise. Even RosiePuff felt as if she was gonna cry tears of joy when she witnesses this. Her grandson had finally found a way to be happy again.

The music was coming to an end, so for their finishing pose, Branch held Poppy up once more and twirled around. He set her down, leaving one arm wrapped around her and the other holding onto her hand. They had no idea how close they were. How all it took was a few inches to close the gap between their lips. The music began to fade away, and with in every second, the two leaned in closer, with their eyes locked on one another. It wasn't until the very last note when they finally gave into their feelings and weren't going to fight it any more. They closed the gap, meeting each others lips.

The crowd bursted with cheers of delight and joy. Some like Biggie even began to cry from the moment.

"That's my grandson! That's him right there!" RosiePuff couldn't felt prouder for him. After their one moment, the two pulled away with blood decorating their cheeks and ears. They both looked down with shy expressions plastered on their face.

"That was beautiful!" They heard Chenilles voice. They looked over to see their friends begin to crowd around them.

"Wow! You guys are totally amazing!" Satin squealed.

"Yea! I'm so glad our kingdom has someone like you Poppy. You'll be a great addition to our team!" Smidge clapped her hands in excitement. This soon snapped Poppy out of her loving trance.

"Addition to the team? You mean like stay… here? With all of you?" Branch realized Poppys worried tone.

"What is it? Wouldn't you like to stay with us? With me?"

"No!... I mean… yes! But… I'm not a troll. Remember?" Poppy reminded him. This began to sink the blue troll heart.

"Right… I guess we should find a way to take you home then," Branch said with disappointment.

"Cloud Guy gave this to me," Poppy revealed her necklace to the group," He said someone who possess magic can open this and send me back home."

"I assume that's me," Suki concluded. Poppy nodded yes. She handed the locket to her but before Suki can open it, spoke up once more.

"I'm really gonna miss you all. This was… an unforgettable experience. I loved it. Really, I did,"

"Awe, we're gonna miss you too!" Biggie wailed out as he gave Poppy a tight hug. After nearly suffocating her, Biggie released the girl. She turned back around to face Branch again.

"And thank you. For all you did for me. I just wish I didn't have to go," Poppy felt bad for leaving him behind.

"It's alright… really. I'm sure we'll meet again. I don't know where, when or how but… I know today won't be last that I see you," Poppy could tell Branch was having trouble with this as well. She pulled him in for one last hug and kiss on the cheek before faceing Suki.

"Ok… I'm ready," Poppy took a deep breath in and watched as Suki popped open the locket. Inside it revealed contain some pink powder. With one blow, Suki spread the dust all around Poppy.

"By!" All her friends sadly waved goodbye to her," Good By!"

 _ **Morning**_

Poppy shot out from the coach. She looked around at her surroundings to see that she was back in Mr Gristles living room. The sun was barely peeking out of the horizon. Of course, she thinks it was. A rather large blizzard had hit her hometown. Poppy looked down at herself to see she was in her nightgown again and her skin was back to pale. Her hair was now going down like it's supposed to instead of up. Feeling overwhelmed by everything she just experienced, Poppy threw herself back on the coach.

"What a dream," Poppy whispered to herself.

"Has anyone found her?!" Her father suddenly bursted into the living room. Poppy sat back up in fright. She hadn't even noticed that the living room was empty.

"No, no one has called yet," Ron came running down the stairs. He ran to the house phone and dialed a number. He listened to the ringing and prayed someone would answer.

"Cooper? What's going on?" Poppy got out of the couch and asked him. Ron looked at her bewildered by what she just called him.

"Cooper? I thought you didn't like calling us by our nicknames?" Ron asked. Poppy realized what she said and was quick to fix it.

"Sorry, Ron…" Poppy was about to repeat her question but Ron angrily slammed the phone back when no one answered.

"It's your sister. She's gone," Ron revealed.

"Suki is… i mean… Gwean is gone? How? For how long?" Poppy couldn't believe what she just heard.

"She went to gather some food before the stores closed but a blizzard suddenly hit the town. She's been gone for like 3…."

"3 years!?" Poppy gasped. Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. Poppy slowly realized what she said made no scenes.

"No…. 3 hours…. Are you feeling ok Anna?" Ron asked. Poppy was taken back by the name at first. It took her awhile to realize no one was gonna call her Poppy again.

"Um… yea, I just had a very wild dream I guess," Poppy wasn't sure how to feel. The troll world just felt so real. She couldn't feel like it was just a dream.

"We couldn't find her," The twins came in along with Kunal. They were all outside searching for Gwen but found no trace of her.

"She's just gone," Kunal felt sorry to tell than this. Peppy felt has if he was gonna have a heart attack. He sat down on the coach, praying that his daughter was alright.

" Why? Why on Christmas?" Peppy moaned.

"This can't be happening," Ron grieved and sat down on a chair near the window," She can't just be gone."

Not knowing what to say next, Poppy slowly walked into the kitchen. Gwen couldn't have just disappeared. She had to be somewhere. Poppy looked out the kitchen window and tried to look through all the frost. With her sleeve, she wiped all of it off and looked out. Her eyes lit up when she saw a man park in front of the house. He was very pale with white curly hair. He wore a white jacket with thick blue pants. Coming from the passenger seat was a pale girl with curly orange hair.

"Gwen!" Poppy chimed. She ran out of the kitchen and into the living room," Gwen is here!"

She opened the door and was just about to run out but the cold hit her hard that she had to shut the door.

"She's here?" Peppy jumped off the coach. He was soon answered when they all heard a knock on the door. Poppy opened it up and pulled her sister back in. She pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't leave again," Poppy hugged her tightly.

"I just went to get some food, but that big blizzard hit all of a sudden," Gwen explained as she broke the hug with her sister.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he walked up to the girls and hugged her as well.

"My car got stuck in some snow and I couldn't get it out. It wasn't until Mr Cloud here stopped by and gave me ride back here," When Gwen revealed this, Poppy looked back to see the man that came with Suki had just come in. He shut the door behind him and shook off all the snow off him.

"Bbbrrr! It's really snowing out there! This girl was lucky I past by. Otherwise she would have to have spent Christmas stranded in her car,"

"Mr Cloud?" Poppy repeated his name to herself. That sounded so familiar. But why?

"Anna? Did you make this?" They all heard Gwen ask from the kitchen. Everyone entered to see a big cake sitting on the middle of the table. It was huge. 4 layers to be exact. The bottom layer had a floral design to it. It had fake flower all over it with green frosting to represent grass. On the it was one of the troll toys they received last night. It was Satin. In her floral gown and all her children running around with flowers in hand. Some even tackling Fuzzbert to the ground.

The second to bottom layer had a very wintery design to it. It was covered in snowflakes and sparkling blue and white frosting. Just like the bottom layer, this had the troll dolls standing on it as well. This one had Guy Diamond in his winter king attire, while carrying little Snowflake in his arms. Next to him, Chenille wore a winter gown while holding onto her children's hands. Poppy was happy to see Guy Diamond has returned back home to his family. Watching the snowy side of the cake was a little 3 year old girl. Her hair was tied into a braid and tied with a sparkling bow that resembled a Snowflake. The little girl looked up at Poppy and smiled. She made a few motions with her hands as if telling Poppy something.

"She says the cake is beautiful," Kunal translated her sign language," and she likes the fact that you added her troll doll on it as well."

The third layer was consumed with sweets like chocolate forming a waterfall and little marshmallows as rocks. Candy flowers were planted around with bits of peppermints decorating around it. 4 little troll girls, Harper, Mocha Cream, Coco and Minty Tea, were dressed in candy inspired dresses. They were positioned to look like they were dancing and throwing flowers around. Poppy soon came in sight at two familiar looking trolls standing in what appeared to be a wedding. Poppy smiled when she recognized Suki in her wedding dress and peppermint crown with Cooper in his red soldier suit. Next to them, Smidge was wearing a flower girl dress and clapping, while Biggie was shown wiping a tear away from watching the ceremony. She could feel her heart leap knowing these two were finally together.

Her eyes soon traveled to the very top where a blue, and proud troll stood. She didn't even realize it was Branch right away. He was blue and so happy. But he was oddly positioned. He was taking a step forward with his hand back as if he was holding hing something.

"How did this get here?" Poppy wondered out loud.

"I see you all bought some troll dolls from my shop," Mr Cloud mentioned.

"You sold these troll dolls?" Poppy asked. Mr Cloud proudly nodded yes.

"I made these trolls actually. I sell them at my toy store. They're really quite popular. And very special. They've even inspired many," Mr Cloud revealed to her. Poppy looked at him suspiciously.

"How special?" She asked. Mr Cloud smirked and gave her a side glance.

"Let's just say these toys love to take humans on unforgettable adventures," Mr Cloud glanced back at the cake and smiled as he looked at the toy figure of Branch," That little one seems to be missing someone. Don't you think?"

Mr Cloud hinted. Poppy thought for a while. What was he trying to say? It then struck her. She ran back to the living room and grabbed the present she didn't open. She tore off the wrapping paper and pulled the lid off to reveal a pink troll. Poppy's mouth dropped to the floor when she saw this. This little troll was an exact replica of herself when she was a troll. The silky pink hair, her pink skin and glitter freckles. It was her!

Poppy took the little into her hands and ran back to the kitchen.

"Found the missing piece?" Mr Cloud wasn't exactly asking. He knew she had the last piece. Poppy carefully placed her troll doll next to Branch and locked their hands together. Poppy couldn't help but feel joy when she saw this. If only she can see Branch again. She felt absolutely ridiculous for falling in love with a troll doll.

"Hey you found Gwen!" James came in with everyone else. He pulled the girl into a group hug.

"Glad to see she came back safe and sound," Mr Gristle looked out the window to see another car parking," Oh! Looks like my son is here."

Mr Gristle walked out of the kitchen to let them in. Poppy looked out the window to see a chubby man wearing a red and white striped sweater come out. A lady with her light pink hair tied in two pigtails came out from the passenger seat. Poppy didn't need an introduction to know this was Gristle Jr and Bridgette. What really caught her off guard was another women coming out. She looked elderly. She wore her teal colored hair in a tight bun and covered herself with a purple blanket. Another man came out from the backseat. This guy was fairly tanned and wore mostly blue. His hair was painted a dark blue color and his eyes were as blue as ice.

"Hey, James? Who's that?" Poppy pointed out the window and asked their family friend.

"That's my nephew. Justine! He brought his grandmother. RosiePuff. They must've gotten a ride here."

"Justine?... Does he have a nickname?" She wondered.

"Yea, we use to call him Branch. Mainly because he was such a survivalist when he was a boy. He still is," when James told her this, Poppy knew she had to meet him in person. The group entered the home where everyone started greeting them.

"Sorry we're late dad," Gristle Jr apologized to his father.

"The blizzard delayed our flight," Bridgette told him.

"Well I'm glad you made it for Christmas. And who is this?" Mr Gristle referred to Justine and RosiePuff.

" Everyone! I like you to meet RosiePuff and Justin!" James ran up next to them

"Hey," Justine waved at everyone.

"Hello," RosiePuff politely greeted them all.

"Well hello. It's surely nice to meet my friends family at last," Peppy then noticed RosiePuffs luggage," May I take these for you?"

"Oh yes! Thank you!" RosiePuff picked up her luggage and dropped right into Peppys arms causing him to fall down to the floor," I can't describe how exhausted I am. Is the dinner ready?!"

"Not yet, We're just starting to heat it up," James led her into the kitchen. One by one, everyone left to prepare for their Christmas day. Soon, it was just Justin and Poppy in the living room. Poppy awkwardly stood there, thinking of what to say.

"Hey," She gave a simple wave.

"Hey," Justin waved back.

"Justine was it?" Poppy nervously asked. Justine nodded his head yes to confirm she was right. Poppy took her hand for a hand shake," The names Pop... Anna! Anna is my name."

She nervously laughed as Justine shook her hand. He studied her every feature, from head to toe.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked.

"Um… no, I don't think so. Not in person that is,"

"Hmmm, James talks about you guys a lot," Justine tried to get on a topic," He says you do ballet."

"Well… yes, I do," Poppy started to fidget with her hair.

"He said you audition for the Nutcracker. How did that go?"

"Not very well I'm afraid," Poppy looked down in some shame.

"Oh, well, there's always next year right?" he tried to lift her spirits up. Poppy gave a soft smile.

"Yea, next year…" She thought about it. Maybe she shouldn't give up so easily. After a while of silence, they all heard RosiePuff call from the kitchen.

"Will you two young ones help out in the kitchen! We need more hands you know!"

"Coming Grandma!" Justin called out to her. He looked back at Poppy.

"You know, my Grandma taught me a bit of ballet when I was younger. Maybe someday we can practice together?... Poppy?" Justine smiled when he said her name. Poppy was surprised to hear him call her that. She looked up at him completely confused while Justine kept his smile on.

"Ok…. Branch," Poppy slowly smiled back. Justine took the girl by the hand and led her into the kitchen to help out. Inside, when Anna and Justin walked by, the little troll dolls on the cake all turned their heads to look over at them. A small smile formed on their lips as they saw the two together before going back to their position.

 **That's that! All that's left is the sneak peeks to my next Christmas special! Oh And Jp bake, there was a change of plans with my next story. I won't be needing the human version of you. Sorry. I kinda feel bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed all this because literally, I spent an entire day learning the names of ballet moves and how to do them. Boy was that tiring.**


	14. Sneek peaks

**Welcome welcome! Like I said, I was gonna give you all a sneak peek to my next Christmas special. Keep in mind Christmas Special. Meaning it won't be uploaded until early in November or late October. Which is why I'm giving you all as much as I can without revealing too much. The sneak peeks will be out of order and I'll be showing some parts of musical numbers. A** _ **lot**_ **of them. The thing is that I estimated the length of this story and just like the Troll Dancer, it's going to have some long chapters ( mostly up to 5000 words) and maybe a little over 15 chapters. So everything I'm about to show you is only the very tip of the iceberg.**

 **So enjoy the many sneak peeks.**

 _ **#### 1 ####**_

"Hyper aren't we?" Guy Diamond giggled. All the children couldn't stop cheering and hopping around.

"What will you be reading us today?!" A little boy asked from the back.

"Is it very Christmassy? I _loooove_ Christmassy stories!" A little chubby boy clapped in excitement.

"Easy little ones, easy," Guy Diamond took his seat on stage and cleared his throat," This story I will be reading to you all tonight is a story about hope. Adventure! Daring fights and most of all…. _Love!"_

"Ewww!" All the kids cringe in disgust.

 _ **### 2 ###**_

"I can hear it!" A 5 year old Branch rushed up the stairs with his group of friends. They can hear the baby's cries from across the castle and Branch was determined to see his baby sibling.

"Code blue! Code blue!" Creek shouted as he tries to catch his breath while running.

"Or pink! If it's a girl," a 4 year old Poppy pushed Creek aside and hurried up the stairs. Once on the top, the kids took a very sharp turn. Too sharp for one of the kids. Spectra slipped and crashed right into a knight statue.

"You ok cousin" Poppy helped her back up.

"Y.. Yea," Spectra didn't care about the pain. She zoomed past Poppy and kept following the babies cries. Near the end of the hall Branch took another turn and ran to a open door where doctors were rushing in and out trying to get what they need for the newborn.

"I want to see the baby!" Branch tried to go in but all the doctors running in and out kept pushing him away,"Where's the baby?!"

"No kids allowed," A nurse tried to push the 4 kids away.

"We want to see the little baby!" Poppy jumped up and down trying to get in. As his friends attempted to push in, Branch got on all fours and crawled under the nurses and doctors.

"Let us see the baby!" Spectra tried to get in but the nurses finally pushed the 3 of them out and shut the door behind them leaving Branch inside. Inside the bed, his mother was fast asleep while the baby kept crying in a small crib next to her. Branch zoomed towards it and jumped up and down, trying to get a glimpse of his brand new little sibling. He was way too short to even see anything. The more the baby cried the more desperate he wanted to see the baby. From the corner of his eye, he saw a chair that was perfect to give him a boost. He dragged the chair to the crib and climbed right on it. Finally he was able to look down at the new baby. A pink little blanket consumed the little infant. He can see the little baby was struggling to push the blanket away. He clutched the pink fabric in his hand and gently pulled it away to reveal a baby girl. The little one had light red skin accompanied by brightly colored orange hair. Her cheeks sparkled like small specks of snowflakes. She rubbed her eye's with her small hands. She uncovered her eye's to reveal a beautiful shade of purple.

Branch smiled down at his brand new baby sister. On her chest of her pink dress was a name tag that read _Sukira._

"Su… ki… ra?" Branch tried to pronounce her name," hmm, the ra seems unnecessary. What if I just call you Suki?"

Branch held out his hand for the little baby to grab. She pulled his finger into her mouth and teeth on it.

 _ **Branch**_

"Hello little baby,

you're royal just like me,  
But you're thinking maybe,

It's a pretty cool thing to be,  
But soon you'll see…

That everyone expects a lot from you,  
They'll say that there are things,

Royals should and shouldn't do,"

 **Branch pulled his finger out of Suki's mouth. The little girl reached for his hand but when he wouldn't give it back, she began to frown and cry again. Not wanting her to cry again, Branch rotated his hands around each other creating a blue light made of snowflakes. He gently sprinkled the white glittering specks over his brand new baby sister. Suki's eyes gleamed in wonder when she saw the crystals float onto her hair and nose. She let out a soft giggle and tried to catch the one snowflake on her nose. Branch laughed at the sight. He couldn't describe how happy he was to finally be an older brother.**

"But you and me,

we,

we know better,"

 _ **1 year later**_

 _ **Branch and Poppy**_

"1, 2, 3 together,

clap together,

snap together,  
You and me together,

knees together,

freeze together  
Up or down together,

royal crown together  
Always be together,

You and me,"

 **In the kitchen, the 4 kids were waiting for breakfast. As they waited, Poppy and Branch played their little hand shake game. Near the door of the kitchen, Baby Suki watched them have some fun. Smiling at how happy they were, the little 1 year old crawled her way to them.**

"1, 2, 3 together,

clap together,

snap together  
You and me together,

knees together,

freeze together  
Up or down together,

royal crown together,  
Always be together,

you and me!"

 **Branch noticed his little sister crawling to them. He stopped the game and picked her off the floor and onto his lap.**

 _ **Branch**_

"They say a royal is full of charm and grace,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"They say they always knows their place,"

 _ **Spectra**_

"They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose,"

 **At that exact moment, little Creek laughed as he drank his milk letting some milk fly out his nose causing his friends to laugh.**

 _ **Spectra**_

"They say she's calm,

hey say she's kind,"  
They say she never speaks her mind,"

 **One of the maids came in to clean all the milk Creek just spilled.**

 _ **Branch**_

"... or freezes nanny's big behind"

 **Branch winked at his sister before sending a gust of wind under the maids dress. She gasped when she felt the sudden chill. She turned around to see the kids had disappeared. They were all hiding under the table.**

 _ **Everyone**_

" But you and me,

we,

we know better,"

 _ **Maid**_

" You kids are in so much trouble, when I'm gonna tell your father!"

 _ **Poppy spoken**_

"How come you can do that and she can't?"

 **Poppy referred to Branches power and how Suki couldn't do it.**

"I don't know but I wish she could though,"

 _ **### 3 ###**_

"Ok, time for bed," Branch picked his little sister up and helped Poppy brush off all the snow.

"What no!" Poppy pleaded.

"Time for more magic please and thank you!" Branch felt his 4 year old sister pull his arm.

"Girls, you both know I'm not supposed to be doing this," Branch told them. He shook Suki off his arm only for her to climb onto his back and into his hair.

"Please! Your powers are the most magical, most beautiful, most perfectal thing in the whole wide world!" Suki peeked out of her older brothers hair and looked down at him.

"You really think so?" Branch was flattered by his sister. He took her out of hair and tried to carry her in his arms.

"Yes! So do it! Please!" Suki kept wiggling in his arms," Before I burst from inside to outside!"

"Ok ok, don't burst," Branch laughed. He set his sister down and with a step of his foot, he turned the floor into an ice rink.

"Wow!" Poppy was overjoyed to see all this. Branch spread some snow to every corner of the castle.

( back to singing )

 _ **Branch.**_

" A little bit of you,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"A little bit of me!"

 _ **Suki**_

"You do the magic and I get to see!"

 **Branch created piles of snow to surround his two favorite girls in the world.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"A little bit of fun!"

 **Poppy and Suki skated around like they on an ice rink.**

 _ **Suki**_

"A little bit of fun in the middle of the night,"

 _ **Branch**_

"A little bit of magic and it all takes flight!"

 **Branch created a small pillar of snow for the two girls to hop on. One by one, he created more pillars. Each higher than the other so the girls can jump higher.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"La la la la la la la la!"

 **Poppy held onto Suki's hand as they jumped.**

 _ **Suki**_

"This is so amazing!"

More more more!

 _ **Branch**_

"A little bit of you!"

 **Branch decided to create a second pillar just for Poppy. The pink princess let go of Suki and hopped right on it.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Magic magic!

Do it Branch!

Do it!

A little more!"

 _ **Branch**_

"A little bit of me!"

 **The girls were having so much fun. Branch wasn't worried at all. He just needed to create a pillar to his left for Suki and a pillar to the right for Poppy.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Me me me me me me!

Little bit of you,

Little bit of me!

Yippee!"

( end song )

It wasn't until Suki and Poppy started hopping further away from each other that Branch began to have trouble.

"Whoa... Um... Girls?" Branch looked both ways, trying to create a pile for each girl as they went their separate ways. The farther the girls jumped away from each other the harder it was for Branch to keep up," Your going to fast."  
Branch tried to tell them as he kept creating piles of snow for them to jump on. The girls must've not heard him. They were completely unaware of the danger and kept jumping higher without a care in the world. Feeling his nerves start to act up, Branch went as fast as he can but his feet soon touched a sheet of ice causing him to lose balance and fall.  
"This is so much fun!" Poppy was the first to jump.  
"GIRLS NO!" Branch threw two sheets of ice on both sides hoping to save them both.

"OW!" Branches heart sunk low when he heard a female voice scream.

 _ **### 4 ###**_

"Branch?" Poppy came into the room Branch was in. He had just finished placing one of his gloves. The gray troll turned around to face the girl as he tried to place the other one on behind his back.

"Poppy!? Hey… it's been a while since I've seen you," Branch nervously fidget with his fingers behind his back. Poppy couldn't feel more excitement in her life.

"Oh Branch! Isn't this exciting!" Poppy tackled the troll into a tight hug. This only made Branch anxiety start to grow. He suffered place his gloves on behind him and with Poppy hugging him only made it worse," Your gonna be king today!"

"Yea… king," Branch wasn't really a fan of this. Poppy released the future king and took a good look at him. He wore a green and black kingly suit. It had a bit of a floral design to it but it suited him.

"Is that your father's suit?" Poppy lightly gasped in delight.

"Yes, yes it is," Branch felt a bit of pressure on his chest. He had finally managed to put the glove on and repeated his father's words. _Conceal don't feel._

"You look very handsome in it," Poppy complemented. This brought a blush upon Branches cheeks. He honestly thought Poppy would lose interest in him the moment he closed the gates and shut the world out.

"Thank you…." Branch said in a rather sad tone. Poppy caught this right away of course.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. You must miss your family terribly," Poppy tried her best to console.

"Yea…. I really do," Branch had to gulp down his sorrows.

"Well, I'm sure they're watching you from heaven above. And I know they are very proud of you right now. Epically your baby sister," The moment Poppy brought up Suki, Branch felt his heart sink even further.

 _ **### 5 ###**_

"Don't criticise Poppy's love life," Suki jumped into the conversation,"  
"Critices? It's a fact. Poppy barely knows this guy and she's already marrying him? Kinda crazy if you ask me. It's like marrying a stranger," Cooper stated.  
"Ha! He is not a stranger," Poppy laughed his statement off.  
"Oh really? What's his last name?" Cooper asked.  
"Of Arendel ," Poppy confidentially answered.  
"That's not a last name," Cooper denied this. Suki rolled her eyes in frustration.

( SING! **BOLD FOR ACTIONS**! )

 _ **Suki**_

"You've got opinions about her life and her relations,  
But let me tell you what,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Ok, enlighten me,"

 _ **Suki**_

"Love is the one thing that has zero complications,  
And she can trust her gut,"

 **Biggie and Cooper just shook their head at this.**

 _ **Biggie**_

"Ok, they frighten me,"

 **As the boys started to walk away, Suki ran up to a tree and hung upside down to face the boys.  
**  
 _ **Suki**_

"Some people know their hearts,  
The minute true love starts,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Some people read a lot of books,"

 **Poppy suddenly popped up behind Suki with a wide smile.**

 _ **Poppy**_

" I like books..."

 **Suki held up her hand to signal her to be quite.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Some people simply know,  
When true love says hello,"

 **She waved while Poppy still looked like she stuck in her daydream.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Some folks are taken in by curly locks and princely looks,"

 **Cooper sounded angry when he said that one line.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"He does have princely looks,  
We agree on that one,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Right... By the way...  
What color eyes does he have?"

 **Poppy took in a deep sigh and looked up at the heavens with a dreamy look.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"Dreamy,"

 **Cooper just chuckled and began to pull his sleigh again with Biggie on it.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"All I'm saying is that when go climb a mountain,  
You don't just jump to the top,"

 **Suki hopped out of the tree and followed the gang. She ran in front of Cooper and walked backwards as he sang out.**

 _ **Suki**_

"If it's true love you can,"

 **Cooper pushed her aside when they came to an ice wall and started breaking the ice with their tools.**

 **Cooper**

"There's scale and scrambling and too many steps for counting,"

 **The ice wall finally revealed an icy cave.**

"The work never stops,"

 **Suki was the first to enter and give Cooper a smirk look.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Maybe for you,

 **Growling in anger, Cooper hurried behind her.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Loves not an easy climb,  
You have to take your time,"

 _ **Suki**_

"They get a whole life,  
That's the plan,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"That's not a plan!"

 **Out of frustration, Cooper kicked a pebble causing it to bounce off some rocks and onto some icicles above.**

"Loves not a thing you get,  
It's work and tears and sweat!"

 **Seeing the iceicels were about to hit the two, Biggie use his hair to push the two forward as fast as he can.**

 _ **Suki**_

"So says a sweaty, freakish, llama troll,"

 **Biggie sighed in relief, that is until he saw the two were about to walk right off a cliff and into a pit of spikes. The two trolls were to caught up in the argument to even notice.**

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"Oh what do you know about love?!"

 **Biggie threw himself into the cliff, pressed his hands and feet against the walls so he doesn't fall and used his hair to form a bridge for them.**

"What do you know about love?!"

 **Once across, Suki hopped onto a frozen lake with Poppy while Cooper and Biggie decided to go a different path on an ice bridge above them.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Lamas are better than two legges!  
Wouldn't you say that I am right?!"

 **He remembered everything he learned as a kid. Of how badly his kind was treated. How much pain he suffered as a kid growing up. All the grudges they held.**

"Oh lamas are better than two leggeds,  
Two leggeds beat me, cheat me! Leave me!"

 **The two finally met at the exist.**

 _ **Suki and Cooper**_

"What do you know about love?!  
What do you know about love?!"

 _ **Suki**_

"Have you ever kissed a girl,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Ha!"

 **Cooper proudly walked ahead.**

 _ **Suki**_

"I mean who was a troll,"

 **That's when Cooper froze in his spot.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"oh,"

 _ **Suki**_

"What do you know about anything"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Look whos talking,"

 **Cooper glared at the two legged girl as she skipped ahead of him**

 _ **Suki**_

"Anything,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"You've got the mind and the brain of a little six year old,"

 _ **Suki**_

"let me tell you that I died at the age four... from the cold,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Wait? What?"

 **Coopers tone suddenly changed to a confused one. When Suki didn't answer and just hopped away, Cooper went back to his angry tone. He marched ahead of Suki and crossed the bridge first.  
**  
"Any fool who jumps head long is gonna bang their head,"

 _ **Suki**_

"Any fool who doesn't jump right now is probably gonna wind up dead!"

 **Suki warned as she stayed at the edge of the bridge and glared as the llama troll who kept going forward.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Whoa!"

 **Suki smirked as Cooper fell through a hole in the bridge.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Like I said,"

 _ **### 6 ###**_

 **Poppy slowly walked into the shack to see the two trolls setting up their blankets on the hay.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"Lamas are better than two leggeds,  
Bud, don't you think that's true?"

 **Biggie placed a blanket over his sleeping pet worm with a smile.**

 _ **Biggie**_

"Yeah, two leggeds will beat you,  
and curse you and cheat you,  
Every one of them's bad…."

 **Cooper lightly punched his buddy.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"…. except you"

 _ **Biggie**_

" Oh, thanks buddy,"

 **Biggie pulled out his blanket and placed it over the hay for himself.**

"But two leggeds smell better,  
than llamas,

Coops, don't you think that I'm right?"

 **Cooper couldn't hold in his laughter when he said this.**

 _ **Cooper**_

"That's once again true,  
for all except you,"

 _ **Biggie**_

"You got me,"

 _ **Cooper**_

"let's call it a night,"

 **Cooper laid down on his side while Biggie cuddled with Mr Dinkles.**

 _ **Biggie**_

"Good night"

 _ **Cooper**_

"Don't let the frostbite,"

 _ **Both**_

"Bite,"

 _ **### 7 ###**_

"Here you go you furry monsters," Poppy threw the fiery ball of blankets towards the wolves.

"Did you just set the blankets on fire?!" Cooper couldn't believe his eyes.

"They were ugly blankets!," Suki threw another blanket over Biggies head and at a wolf.

"Hey! Pleases be careful where your throwing that!" Biggie shouted. He didn't know how much longer he can hold onto the rope or how long it would take until the wolves would bite off his legs.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles came in to help and knocked over a bag of climbing supplies towards the wolves. The bag luckily tangled itself around some wolves legs and knocked them over.

"Alright Mr Dinkles!" Poppy cheered for him.

"Was that my climbing gear!?" Cooper had enough of this whole thing. If this kept up, they'll have nothing left to survive on.

"Maybe!" Suki grabbed onto the touch and began to swing it side to side, attempting to hit the wolves.

 _ **### 8 ###**_

"Branch!" The moment the gray troll heard his fiancée voice he rushed down the stairs.

"Is that him?" a man caught a glimpse of the king. Branch just ignored them and kept running. He couldn't afford to hurt anyone. Not after what he did to his little sister.

"It is him?! King Branch of Arendelle!" a women gasped. Everyone cheered and clapped when they saw him. Branch had to push his way out of the crowd. They all just kept crowding him, trying to shake his ungloved hand and congratulate him. He nearly rammed into and lady who held onto her little daughter. The little girl couldn't be any older than 4. Just by looking at her Branch can see memories of his sister when they were young. The lady could tell right away that Branch was frighten.

"Your majesty, is something wrong?" she asked. Branch backed up in horror. He didn't want to hurt anyone but they all just kept crowding him. He tripped over and fell back onto a fountain. His hands gripped onto the edge spreading a layer of frost to consume the whole thing. Every gasped in fright when they witnessed the water start to rise and freeze in mid air.

"Branch!" Poppy came running down the stairs with Creek and Spectra close behind.

"Seize that monster!" Creeks father pointed at Branch as he too came running down the castle stairs.

"Father wait!" Creek tried to stop him but his dad didn't listen. He ran past his son and his friends and went straight for Branch.

"Please! Stay away!" Branches fear got the best of him. When he raised his hand a shot of ice spread across the floor making the king slip and fall.

"King River!" some trolls helped him up. Terrified, Branch spirited away from the trolls.

"Branch! Wait!" Poppy ran around the ice and hurried behind him.

 _ **### 9 ###**_

"SUKI!" Cooper grabbed onto the rope so the princess wouldn't fall off the ship. As the ship was splitting apart, the sharp ends of the torn wood was cutting the rope. Suki couldn't care less about what was happening to her right now. She looked out at the open ice but with the snow storm violently throwing snow over her vision she couldn't see a thing.

"BRANCH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She felt her heart beat faster within every second. She could feel the wind become colder by minute.

With Branch, He was running for his life. He needed to escape from the soldiers but at the same time, he needed to escape himself.

"Don't give into the ice, don't give into the cold!" Branch kept repeating to himself. He needed to find Poppy and fast. He couldn't let her die like he did to Suki. Poppy was all he had now. He couldn't lose his queen. Not now.

Inside the castle, Poppy was practically smashing whatever she can find against the door. Her skin was frosty and her hair was consumed by the color white. She could feel the ice forming in her chest but she didn't care. Branch was in great danger. She needed to go to him. He needed her more than he thinks. _She_ needed him to save her as well. She grabbed a vase from the table and was about to smash it against the door nobs only for it to get it swiped from her hands.

"No no no, we gave that to Branch for his birthday," Chenille placed it back on the table. Satin grabbed another vase and handed it to her.

"Here, this one was from Spectra but she never had good taste," Poppy gladly took the vase and smashed it but that only shattered the glass. She looked out the window and tried to look through the thick winds.

"Branch!" Poppy hit against the window and called out to him. She couldn't stop now, she needed to save him," If you can hear my voice, oh Branch!"

 _ **### 10 ###**_

"King Branch of Areandale. We have received information from my son, Prince Creek of the Southern Isles, that _you_ were the cause of princess Suki's death. That you froze her heart and she became colder than the arctic ice. Is this true?" King River asked. Branch visibly gulped. How did Creek find out? He was sure no one besides his family knew this.

"It's true," Branch couldn't tell a lie. The king disappointedly shook his head.

"And now we recently received news from Princess Spectra that you froze her cousin, Princess Poppy as well. You pierced her heart with ice just like you did to your little sister! Do you deny it?"

"I never meant to cause harm to anyone, I always tried to do what was right I tried to conceal my powers and feel…."

"He doesn't deny it! That's proof…" King River raised his hand to silence Spectra.

"I tried to…."

"Do you deny it!" The king interrupted Branch by slamming his fist on the table. The court went dead silence with only the sound of the blizzard from outside filling the room. Branch took in a deep breath. He was scared. No, more than scared. His shackles started to freeze from his powers. He had to get out of here but be was trapped like the monster he is.

"No sir, I deny nothing," the court room was full of gaps of horrors.

"Branch?" He heard the twins gasp his name. He didn't even dare look over at them. He was too full of shame to look them in the eye.

"No, he couldn't," Chenille tighten her grip on her sisters arm.

"See father! He admits it!" Creek pointed out.

"It's true. I froze their hearts. I killed my baby sister. And I'm the reason Poppy is suffering right now. But it was an accident! I promise you!" Branch pleaded. The king showed no sign of remorse.

"I hereby sentence King Branch to death for treason!" He declared. This made Branches heart sink like a rock. He couldn't die. Not now. Not until he saved the ones he loves.

"What, no!" Branch felt the guards pull him back from the chains. They were unaware of the frost that has been consuming the shackles," No! I can't die! Please! I need to save my family!"

Once the guards took him out of the room, The king looked over at his son.

"Creek, it's about time you made me proud," He told him in his usual ice cold tone.

"Yes father," Creek placed his grip over the handle of the sword in his belt.

" **Frozen Heart" coming this Christmas.**

 **And because you have to wait 6 months for this, I'll show you my song list. The songs I picked out and who will be singing them.**

 **You'll notice I added some of the deleted songs and songs from the broadway version of Frozen. Majority of the songs are by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez.**

" **We Know Better " Character's - Young Branch, young Poppy, Young Suki, Young Creek and an OC Young Spectra.**

" **Frozen Heart" - Young Cooper and Young Biggie and their families.**

" **A Little Bit of you " Young Branch, Young Poppy, and Young Suki.**

" **Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" - Young Poppy.**

" **Your You" - Branch**

" **For the First Time in Forever" - Poppy**

" **Hans of the Southern Isles" - Creek**

" **Dangerous to Dream" - Branch**

" **Love is an Open Door" - Poppy and Branch**

" **Hans of Southern Isles Reprise" - Creek**

" **Let it Go" - Branch**

" **Reindeers are Better than People" - Cooper and Biggie**

" **Summer" - young Suki**

" **What Do You Know about Love?" - Cooper and Suki**

" **For the First Time in Forever Reprise" - Branch and Poppy**

" **Monster" - Branch**

" **Fixer Upper" - Coopers family.**

" **Kristoff's Lullaby" - Cooper**

" **Final / Let it Go" - Everyone**

 **These are the songs that are set. I might take one away and add another but we'll see. See you on Christmas!**


End file.
